Strip That Down (For Me)
by AWickedIceQueen
Summary: Elsa Frost was a powerful, young, attractive billionaire who quickly rose to dominate the business world. But there were dark desires behind her icy blue eyes. Belle knew the danger of those desires, but she wanted to know them anyway. Belsa. g!p Elsa. Rated M for smut, BDSM, and other mature themes. Title inspired by Liam Payne's song "Strip That Down"
1. Undiscovered

Chapter 1

 **A/N:** **well…I'm back. After a long while away from the Frozen fandom, I've decided to return. This time, it'll be a Belle/Elsa story. As you can see, I deleted my Elsanna stories. I just lost motivation to write them together, and I've become extremely fond of the Belle/Elsa pairing to the point where I can get going and develop a full length fic for them.**

 **I'll be upfront: don't expect insanely fast updates. I'm in college, and I have a lot of responsibilities. I also have a Destiny fic that's my main priority when it comes to the time I have to write for fun. However, I will not abandon this story. I know what I want to do with it.**

 **This fic will contain lots of BDSM themes/scenes. I'll be sure to mark chapters that include all that good stuff. It will also include g!p Elsa, but in a way that I can incorporate some talk about gender identity as I feel that's something lacking within a lot of Frozen fics I've read where Elsa has male parts.**

* * *

It was a typical hot, muggy summer day. The kind that makes you sweat way too much on the walk to work or to a meeting. The kind that just makes doing anything miserable, and the kind that can flat out ruin your day if you let it. Well, the man sitting across from Elsa Frost had clearly let the heat get to him. Even with the building's air conditioning blasting at full force, he couldn't seem to stop sweating. Elsa was amazed by it considering halfway through the meeting she actually had to leave briefly to grab her suit jacket from her office because she had started shivering.

The air control panel read sixty-seven degrees.

 _I might as well be in a freezer at this point_ , Elsa thought.

The man, Gerald Triton, of Triton Industries, respectively, was rambling on about how he didn't approve of Elsa's decision to appoint her brother, Jack, as the assistant head of her company's public marketing division. She figured the man's heightened state of tension and irritation wasn't helping his sweating situation either.

"I do not want a nineteen-year-old _boy_ to make decisions about how I sell my products! I _will_ cut ties with you if you go through with this," Gerald said.

"Mr. Triton, I can assure you that Mr. Frost is a great choice," Elsa returned, her voice steady and confident as her icy blue eyes locked on the large man across the table. "It wasn't something I decided to do on a whim. I ran it by the leaders of our other divisions and even my assistants, and they all agreed that he would be an excellent addition to our marketing team. After all, a staple of Frost Marketing is to keep young, fresh faces out there who can effectively score deals with major corporations. You're being irrational about this, and if you do cut ties with us, I can guarantee you'll see a big fall in your sales."

Gerald huffed out in frustration. He couldn't make a comeback to what Elsa had said. But he would never admit that out loud. It was such a blow to his already fragile masculinity to be bested by a much younger woman in a business world that had always used to be dominated by men. However, he didn't want to get into a heated argument with her about _that_.

"If he impresses me at our next meeting, I will consider myself wrong in my quick judgement about him. But that's a big 'if.'"

"Thank you for coming to your senses," Elsa replied, sending the older man a tight-lipped smile. "I can assure you that you will be extremely happy with my brother's ideas. Now, if that's all you wanted to discuss today, I'll have my assistant show you out."

Gerald stood, and Elsa nodded to her assistant for the day to lead him out of the conference room. He left without a word, and Elsa sighed in relief once he was gone. She dragged her hand through her thick, platinum blonde bangs and groaned. Oh, how she hated dealing with nearly every single businessman that came her way.

"So tell me…what's the real reason you hired Jack?"

Elsa turned around at the sound of her assistant's voice. Mulan was a smart young woman, and Elsa rather appreciated Mulan's ability to call her out on her bullshit. Business bullshit, that was.

"Well, let's just say I didn't want him working on a McDonald's part-time paycheck to try and cover a Columbia education," she answered.

"So you're acting like you don't have the money to pay for his college education?" Mulan quirked an eyebrow at her boss as they exited the conference room. They made their way down the clean hallway, the sound of their shoes hitting the spotless white marble floors echoing against the sparsely decorated walls. Everything about the company building implied that the only thing happening there was business. There were no distractions, and Elsa liked it that way.

"Oh I offered. But he wants to be 'independent.' Yet here he is, being employed by his sister. Truly ironic." Elsa shook her head, and Mulan could've sworn she saw the hint of a smile grace the blonde's lips. That would've been a first.

At twenty-three years old, Elsa was one of the youngest, most successful women in the business world. And while she loved that she never had to worry about, well, any physical or material need anymore due to her incredible earnings, the demands of her job as a CEO took a toll on her sometimes. She was almost always high-strung and tense because of the countless hours in the office, traveling, and paperwork involved in running a company that was known worldwide.

Of course, for someone as powerful and attractive as she was, it wasn't hard to find an outlet for all that pent up stress and tension. Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't hire a couple of her assistants for that very reason. While she was no stranger to going out for a night and bringing a random girl home, having someone in the office that was willing – not to mention eager – to go home with her was so much easier.

While Mulan wasn't one of those assistants, Elsa considered her a "wing-man" type of friend. And, almost as if the Asian woman could read Elsa's mind, she said exactly what they were both thinking.

"Let's go out tonight. It's been a long day."

* * *

As was expected, Elsa woke the next day with a slight throbbing in her head. She could tell this would be a long, painful day at work. And while the space next to her in her bed was empty, her room was still heavy with the thick scent of sex. She barely even remembered the girl she had taken home the night before and then kicked out the second she had finished; black hair, piercing blue eyes…she was hot. Well, why wouldn't she have been hot? Elsa never got anyone less.

She groaned when she felt a throbbing between her legs. Well…it must not have been that good of a fuck if she was waking up hard. Elsa swung her legs over the side of the bed and hastily made her way to the bathroom. She always hated whenever she had to get herself off after a girl left. _This_ was why she preferred taking one of her assistants home. There was Aurora, who was a smart young blonde, and Elsa appreciated her ability to stay organized with the heavy paperwork and calls that came through the main desk. And while Aurora wasn't as obvious about her lust for Elsa, she never turned the CEO down. She was into the softer kind of sex, and while Elsa was somewhat worried their passionate sessions could lead Aurora down the road of catching feelings for her, Elsa never minded taking it slow. It allowed her to unwind and relax.

And then there was Anna, the enthusiastic redhead that Elsa had hired immediately after their interview. Anna Erikson was enthusiastic with her work, and Elsa had actually hired her because she felt the redhead could become a very effective team member with more time and training.

 _I underestimated just how 'effective' she would be,_ Elsa thought with a grin, and her mind drifted to all the nights they had spent together as her hand wrapped around the base of her erect member. She knew if anything would get her off, it would be the thought of Anna, on her knees in front of her.

Anna was so eager to please Elsa. She gave the blonde the other side of the spectrum. While her nights with Aurora were soft, passionate even, her nights with Anna were hot and rough. The redhead gladly submitted to whatever Elsa wanted. She was so _easy_ for Elsa, and the CEO thought about how Anna would practically spread her legs for her should she even look at her a certain way. And that last thought alone – of how Anna would beg Elsa to fuck her senseless – was enough to push the blonde over the edge. She came with a quiet moan, not caring that she had shot her cum onto the cabinet doors of her bathroom's vanity.

"Fucking Christ, Elsa, get your shit together…" she breathed out, shaking her head as she cleaned herself and the cabinet off.

But, Elsa thought, while the sex was definitely incredible, there was always something missing for her. It wasn't enough for her when Anna instantly gave in to whatever she told her to do. She wanted something even more, but she didn't even know what that something was.

Elsa shook her head again as she got dressed for the day. She wore a black suit nearly every day with either a black or red tie. While she could wear a dress, Elsa never felt comfortable in them because of the fact that she was born with male parts. Wearing a suit felt more natural, and it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a woman to do. Besides, an attractive, powerful woman in a fitted suit seemed to pull other women to her in a club even more.

It wasn't that Elsa was some sort of sex-crazed person. No…she just had to be stoic and serious all the time. Her job required that. In meetings, private or corporate, she had to control her emotions, especially when one of the men would make some asinine remark implying their word held more power than hers simply because they were a man with more "experience" in the business field than her. Or there would be days where she would be locked in her office for hours on end going over business and marketing proposals, editing them, and sending them back to their writer. Such hard work with so little time for rest took a lot out of her. So, if she happened to be out in a bar or club and a beautiful woman wanted to go home with her and please her, she really wasn't about to deny something like that.

Elsa popped an Advil into her mouth as she exited her home, a twentieth-floor penthouse between Sixth and Seventh Avenue. Her building was on fifty-ninth street, right across from Central Park, and she had a gorgeous view of Midtown that extended through Lower Manhattan. She would admit to being a sucker for material things that showed her wealth. And that quality was even more articulated as her driver, Matthew, pulled up in a jet black Rolls-Royce.

She wasn't stupid with her money though. She invested well once she stepped into the role of CEO of Frost Marketing after her father passed away. She knew not to toss away the billions of dollars she inherited. And, by proper investment and impeccable business decisions such as scoring huge marketing deals with some of the biggest corporations out there like Nike, Samsung, Sony, and so much more, she had grown the company's net worth of six billion to nearly thirteen billion in just the two short years of being CEO.

Elsa sighed as she basically plopped into the back seat, and Matthew raised an eyebrow beneath his black aviators.

"Rough night boss?" he asked with a small grin, and he couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him.

"If you weren't my friend of six years I would fire you right now," Elsa shot back, but she couldn't hide the grin of her own.

Matthew was one of the few people she was close friends with. They had met in Los Angeles while they were freshmen in college. Elsa was at UC-Berkeley and Matthew was a superstar linebacker at USC. They were both visiting the Nike store in East L.A. to meet with the location's head of sales. It was an instant click between the two, both talking passionately about how they wanted to be able to help businesses grow their sales even more and create new designs to help promote their products. And, it was Matthew's excited rambling about his passion for wanting to market with businesses that led to Elsa giving him the nickname "Marshmallow." Here was a guy at six-foot-eight-inches and two-hundred-eighty-five pounds going on like a kid in a candy shop about how cool it would be to work for a major corporation and be a part of business decisions and ideas.

He had actually worked with Nike for the couple years after he graduated before he came to work for Elsa. He hadn't necessarily envisioned himself as a personal driver for his best friend way back in his freshman year, but he was able to live in New York City, earn a really nice paycheck, and Elsa did occasionally fill him in on details of her deals with Nike. He even got some sweet new Nike apparel out of it too. So, he was happy, and it made him even happier to see that his best friend was thriving in a profession that was dominated by men who still couldn't accept a woman's opinion.

The drive to the Frost Marketing building down on Fifty-Sixth street never took long. At most, it could take ten or fifteen minutes if the traffic was extremely heavy. Elsa walked to her company building quite a lot, but on days like this, when the heat was brutal, Elsa always called on Matthew to take her there and pick her up at the end of the day.

"So, uh…how did that meeting with the Triton Industries guy go?" Matthew asked, glancing at Elsa in the rearview mirror.

"Ugh…don't even get me started," Elsa said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He was pissed that my brother was joining our public marketing team. Apparently, he doesn't think Jack is capable because he's a 'boy.' That's probably not even the real reason he's mad at me. He's most likely just spiteful because I fucked his daughter."

Matthew almost hit the car in front of him. "Wait… _what_?!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear me."

"No…I know, I know. It's just…holy shit…Ariel Triton? Dude, Elsa, she's a total smoke show! How did you nail that one? Pun intended, by the way."

Elsa shrugged, a smug smirk on her lips. "I really don't know. Something about redheads and copious amounts of alcohol just…damn…unbelievable. In my defense, I didn't realize it was her at first. But then on our way back to my place she was like 'oh my dad is gonna be so angry if he finds out.' Well, I'm sure he did find out because that girl has a _loud_ mouth."

"You're ridiculous. I don't know how you do it," Matthew replied, laughing as he turned the corner onto Sixth Avenue.

"Do what?"

"Get all these girls like it's nothing! You blink and girls swoon over you."

"Guess they like a woman of power," Elsa said with another shrug.

Her reputation of going through girls like turning pages in a book wasn't something that was kept a private part of her life. Given that she was a prominent face in the business world now, whenever she was in a bar or a club, someone was bound to report on it. Usually it was just those pop magazines that enjoyed making a big deal out of nothing. But sometimes a small snippet made it into one of the back pages of the New York Times. Usually it was just some low-level reporter trying to make the point that her "recklessness" could put her company at risk.

It was total bullshit, which was why her sexual escapades never gained any real traction or affected her ability to speak to and make deals with some of the biggest corporations in the world. Sometimes she did get an insecure man trying to use her one-night stands against her, but it was always brushed off quickly.

However, she would say that if anything about her night with Ariel Triton got out…well, _that_ might turn into something. Reporters always love to make a big deal out of affairs involving people from different corporations. While it was true Frost Marketing provided Triton Industries with aid in distribution of their products, it was still a business and a race to bigger earnings than the next person. Triton Industries made up about ten percent of Frost Marketing's earnings, so losing them to something petty like Elsa's one-night stand with Gerald Triton's daughter would certainly prove to be a huge loss.

There was a _very_ small possibility of that happening though, because while Triton Industries provided ten percent of Frost Marketing's profits, Elsa's company had increased Triton's sales by nearly twenty-five percent over the last year. If anything, _her_ company would be the bigger loss for Triton.

"Here we are boss."

Matthew's voice drew Elsa out of her thoughts, and she looked out the car window at the fifty story building in front of her, of which the forty-fifth, forty-sixth, and forty-seventh floors housed her business.

"Any plan for pick-up today?" he asked once his window was rolled down.

"Not yet. I have several business plans to go over, so I would just plan on it being another late night," she answered. Matthew nodded and rolled his window back up before pulling away.

Given that her company had its own elevator in the building, it didn't take a ridiculously long time to get up to the forty-seventh floor. The main desk, conference rooms, and her office were on that floor, while the separate divisions of the company were located on the two floors below it.

When the elevator doors opened, Elsa was instantly aware of several pairs of eyes on her. She recognized the look immediately: undergrad or graduate students wanting to impress her. They were either here to be interviewed for a potential internship or job, or they were here to interview _her_. Elsa was certainly a popular person for college students to interview. And why wouldn't she be? She was young, gorgeous, wealthy, and successful, and most of the students that came to her wanted to know how she was able to accomplish so much in such a short time.

However, Elsa wasn't aware that she had these interviews today, nor was she aware that she would be seeing Aurora sitting behind the reception desk.

"Hey boss," the blonde said, her voice soft as usual as she gave Elsa a small wave.

"Hey…uh…how come Mulan isn't here?"

"Oh, she had a family emergency. Her father needed her help. She emailed you. Did you not get it?"

"No, I, uh…didn't get to checking my email last night," Elsa replied.

"Ah, I see, so I'm guessing you didn't see my email about scheduling these interviews for today then?" Aurora's tone showed she knew exactly what that meant as Elsa always made sure to reply to her employees almost instantly, but she retained a playful grin as she met Elsa's capturing blue eyes.

"That would be a correct guess," Elsa said. "My fault…is that all of them?"

"Oh, no…those are the first three. There are four more coming this afternoon. Looks like another long day for you."

Elsa nodded and pursed her lips as she straightened her black tie. "Guess it will be…I'll buzz once I'm ready for the first one."

The first several interviews went by quicker than Elsa had expected, which wasn't something she was complaining about. The three undergrad students she met with were looking for an internship spot. If Elsa was being completely honest, none of them had really impressed her all that much. Her internships were highly selective, only three or four spots were open at a time. The reasoning behind that was because Elsa usually ended up hiring them after. Most of the time it was to give them the simple work experience if they planned on looking for a job elsewhere. After all, putting Frost Marketing on a resume was very impressive. There was a rare case when she did hire an intern long-term. Aurora was one such instance of that.

In the time she had between interviews, Elsa had Aurora grab her coffee and lunch while she started reading through the presentation Jack had sent her for his upcoming meeting with Triton Industries. Elsa had informed her brother of Gerald Triton's premature hostility at having a "boy" tell him what to do with his company, because apparently that's what Frost Marketing was trying to do, which, as Elsa found herself saying about a lot of things in the business world, was total bullshit. So, Jack made sure to have his sister look over his proposed ideas and speaking points. He wanted to sound as professional as possible even though this was his first real gig at marketing to a huge industry, and Elsa was proud of him for taking this kind of initiative in making sure he would be prepared as best as he could.

"Boss." Elsa looked up at Aurora's voice, and the blonde stood in the doorway, holding an iced coffee and bagel from Dunkin' Donuts. "Just delivering lunch, like you asked."

"Thanks. You can just set it right there," Elsa said, nodding to the front of her desk.

"By the way…sorry about catching you off guard with all the interviews today. I totally should have texted you this morning to double check."

"Don't worry about it. I see why you scheduled them…no meetings, which translates to a 'free' day for me, right?"

Aurora laughed softly and nodded. "Seems like it. But anyways, I'll let you finish what you're doing. I'll let you know when the next interviewee is here."

"Aurora," Elsa said just as the blonde was exiting her office. "Don't leave too early tonight…okay?"

The younger woman already felt a wave of heat shoot right to her core at Elsa's implication, and if it was something she was comfortable with, she would've slammed the door and had Elsa bend her over that desk and fuck her right then and there. But she was a relatively shy girl, and the mere thought of the possibility of someone hearing them was enough to make her reconsider that desire.

"Yes boss," was all Aurora managed to get out before she padded away, closing Elsa's door softly behind her.

* * *

She had gotten there around three-thirty, almost forty-five minutes early to their scheduled meeting time. It wasn't that she _planned_ to be this early, it was just that traffic times in the city were extremely inconsistent. The trip to Frost Marketing could've taken anywhere from fifteen minutes on a good day to an hour on a bad one. But, she figured being early never hurt anyone in terms of making a good first impression.

She was greeted at the front desk with a smile from a blonde woman who had to be around the same age as she was. "Hello! I'm assuming you're the last one that's here to meet with Miss Frost?"

"Yes, I was scheduled for four-fifteen."

"Ah, yes…Belle Laurent?"

"That's me. I know I'm really early. Traffic can be pretty unpredictable, but I didn't want to risk being late," Belle answered.

"I totally get that," the blonde said back with a small laugh. "Well, Miss Frost should actually be wrapping up the interviewee that was before you, so you won't have to wait too long. I think these interviews went quicker than she was expecting."

 _Yikes_ , Belle thought. _They were either not giving good answers and generating solid discussion, or, if they were the ones doing the interviewing, they weren't asking the right questions._

The brunette took a seat on one of the black leather chairs in the lobby. She had done her research about Elsa Frost and Frost Marketing. Her friend, Adam, had even helped her with deciding which questions to ask and how to word them. This was something she almost needed. Being able to say she scored an internship at Frost Marketing when she applied for graduate school would stand out. After all, this was one of the most sought after internships in the country. And for good reason. There was nothing about it that wasn't desirable: one of the biggest marketing businesses in the world, a young CEO with all the right qualities, and an environment where the employees were treated well… _Not to mention, she's super hot._

Belle shook her head at the last thought that permeated her mind. It wasn't something that was subtle though. A person would have to be blind to say that Elsa Frost wasn't absolutely stunning.

"Belle Laurent?"

Belle looked up as the young blonde woman approached her, and she noticed a younger man walking down the hallway. _Must have been the other interviewee_.

"Miss Frost will see you now."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I must say, I'm glad to be back. I can't wait to write this story, and I love the idea of Elsa and Belle together, so I'm excited about the journey these two will go on together in this story.**

 **Back to what I said in my note at the start of the chapter: Don't expect weekly or monthly updates. I'm sure I will be able to churn out another two or three chapters of this over the next month or so, but after that it will definitely slow up.**

 **I've also seen so many writers in this fandom stop their stories due to harassment from readers. It's so sad, especially because they were incredibly talented writers who had created unreal stories and journeys for our favorite Disney characters. So, if you have something negative to say, don't expect me to care, and in all honesty, I'll probably just remove your review from the story. But if it's constructive criticism, then I'm all ears, and don't be shy to direct message me about something either!**

 **-A**


	2. I Put A Spell On You

Chapter 2

 **A/N:** **it's great when you have motivation to write for something. It's not great when you have to constantly resist the urge to just write hot Belsa smut.**

 **At any rate, there** _ **is**_ **smut in this chapter.**

* * *

Belle was a little surprised when she was led to Elsa Frost's office. She was expecting to go to a conference room, which was usually where any sort of interviews were held between a potential intern or employee and a company boss. But when the dark, oak wood door opened and Belle saw the laptop open and papers scattered across Elsa's desk, she relaxed a little bit. Every other company boss she had met with before had always tried to give off the image that they were some pristine being, but seeing Elsa working intently at her desk made it feel more laid back and down-to-earth.

"Uh…boss?" the blonde assistant said, clearing her throat to get Elsa's attention.

"Oh, sorry. I get so caught up in work sometimes," Elsa said as she closed her laptop. She flashed a smile that Belle assumed to be friendly, but it came off as more of a charming, almost seductive kind of look as she shook Belle's hand. The brunette was already captured in Elsa's sharp blue gaze that was soft yet paradoxically exhibited an intense confidence. "Thank you, Aurora," Elsa continued, giving that same charming grin to her assistant. Aurora ducked her head, hiding a bashful smile as she exited the office, closing the door behind her.

"It's nice to finally be able to come in and meet you," Belle said, trying to get any early interview jitters out. To her surprise, she didn't sound nervous.

"Yes, I saw that you applied for the July internship, and Aurora told me that you had been trying to schedule an interview with me for nearly two months now. So tell me," Elsa paused and leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She squinted her eyes as she looked at Belle, and the brunette glanced down for a moment, intimidated by Elsa's somewhat examining gaze. "Why the persistent interest in me?"

"Do people not keep trying if they can't get an interview with you? I…hope I didn't annoy your assistant or-,"

"Absolutely not…it's good to see a potential intern who takes initiative. But, to answer your question, people usually stop trying after a few weeks if I'm consistently unavailable. They'll wait a couple weeks and then try again. I gotta say…it's nice to know you didn't give up. But you still need to answer my question: why so much interest in me?"

Elsa leaned forward a bit, never taking her eyes off the brunette in front of her. She rather enjoyed it – the way Belle kept glancing away, unable to meet her eyes for more than a couple seconds. She wasn't sure if Belle was feeling nervous or intimidated by her, and she preferred not knowing, although her slightly inflated ego convinced her it was both.

"Well…you're a powerful businesswoman. The amount of success you've had in such little time is pretty much unheard of. I want to pursue a career in marketing. I don't think I'd want to be a CEO or anything, but working for a large, well-known and respected company doesn't sound too bad," Belle answered, almost forcing a soft laugh as she looked back at Elsa.

"So, you're going into your senior year…do you think you'll stay at NYU for graduate school or are you planning to go somewhere else?"

"I'm staying at NYU, and I'm actually taking a couple courses this summer." Belle tugged at the bottom of her navy blouse, the confidence she thought she had still wavering under Elsa's deep blue stare.

Belle's shirt drifted down ever so slightly, but it was enough for Elsa's gaze to follow the slender frame of Belle's neck, over her collarbone, and eventually the very top of her br- _Fucking hell, Elsa…stop thinking like a college frat guy._ The CEO mentally berated herself over and over, and she was thankful the brunette didn't notice.

"Nice," Elsa got out, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "They have a fantastic marketing program. But, enough questions on my end. After all, I'm the one that's supposed to be getting interviewed now."

Belle laughed softly, more genuine and less forced this time. Maybe the tension she had felt upon first sitting down across from Elsa was slowly fading now. At that, Belle glanced up, her chocolate brown eyes locking on the azure ones in front of her. And, seeing that same confident, almost smug grin on Elsa's face only told her that, no, the intimidation she previously felt certainly _hadn't_ faded away.

Everything about Elsa seemed intimidating like that. It was almost as if the blonde woman was arrogant in a way. Belle thought it would be impossible for Elsa to not have a big ego. She was a CEO after all…they always had an inflated sense of self no matter how humble they projected themselves to be.

"Well, you know that I applied for the internship this summer, but I couldn't bank on being accepted and potentially leave myself with no other options. But, I figured if I still landed an interview with you, I would be able to gain some valuable insight into the business world. I know you inherited Frost Marketing from your father, so I guess I want to start off with…did you actually _want_ to go into marketing and business? Or did you have another career you were more passionate about?"

 _Wow…that's actually a pretty deep question_ , Elsa thought. She had definitely been asked that same thing many times before, and she always remembered giving pretty vague answers. It was something that did prod into her past, and that was a part of her life she never really talked about. Especially her father. Now that was a topic for another day.

"I definitely had some interest in marketing and the whole aspect of how businesses worked. I mean, I did earn my undergrad degree in business from UC-Berkeley. I guess I did pick it up from my father. You see that a lot with children following in their parents' footsteps. I just didn't expect to come into his so early," Elsa answered, keeping her stoic expression as she watched Belle jot down several things.

Belle nodded as she scanned over her follow up question. She had somewhat expected that kind of response from Elsa. She had read some of the blonde's interviews in newspapers and magazines, and it always seemed like she just grazed over anything involving her life before college.

"But…I mean, prior to entering Berkeley, or maybe even before high school, was there anything you enjoyed so much that you might have wanted to pursue that instead of business?"

Elsa tensed a little at Belle's persistence with the topic. "Why so interested?" she replied instead of answering.

The brunette shrugged, still glancing at her notepad. "I just-,"

"Look at me Ms. Laurent," Elsa interrupted. "It's imperative, especially in the business world, to make eye contact and hold it."

Belle didn't hesitate as she locked eyes with the blonde woman across from her. But the hard, somewhat satisfied expression in Elsa's eyes made her want to instantly look away again. Belle fought the urge though as she continued. "I just think it's peculiar how goals can be shaped by the people around us. Sometimes parents sort of – I don't know – don't really give their children a choice in what profession they go into? But, I can tell you don't want to answer that. It's totally fine. I just figured I'd ask." And with that she gave in, letting her eyes drop back to her notepad.

Elsa, on the other hand, was enjoying this immensely. Belle had come in with confidence at first, but the blonde was terribly proud of how easily she managed to break that down. It wasn't that she wanted the brunette to feel badly about a question she had asked. No, it was more about Elsa reminding Belle that she was the one in charge. She was the CEO of a huge company after all. So, when she was done talking about something and wanted to move on, that's what was going to happen.

"It's just that that kind of question can get personal pretty quick. Maybe another day I'll answer it," Elsa said.

"Another day?" That got Belle to look at her again. "Am I coming back?"

"Well, if you want the internship spot, then I certainly hope you will. But, if not, I can-,"

"No, wait…I mean, yes…yes, I'd be so honored to have that spot. I'm just a little confused at…why…you sort of offered me that spot already?"

Elsa watched as Belle worried at her bottom lip. It was such a common thing for people to do, but Elsa found it incredibly attractive. _I'm sure those lips would feel so good wrapped around my c- what the fuck, Elsa, relax._ Although, the blonde would be lying if she said she didn't immediately think Belle was the most perfect young woman she had ever seen. She'd also be lying if she said she didn't – at several points throughout their meeting already – have her thoughts wander to how it would feel to have the brunette pinned beneath her on her bed.

"I do it occasionally," Elsa answered, trying hard to pull her mind out of the gutter. _Hard…fuck!_ Elsa was keenly aware of the arousal shooting right between her legs. Let's just say, she was glad she had the desk between them. Elsa cleared her throat before she continued. "Just from reading over your application and resume for the internship, you seemed like a clever, smart, motivated young woman. I already had a positive image of you before you even walked through my door.

"But I can tell you would do well in the business world. I also understand why you said you didn't think you would want to be a CEO. There are certain qualities a CEO needs, and you aren't as, I'll just say…dominant as a future CEO needs to be. You can be assertive and persistent, but you're missing that intimidation factor. You're missing that 'I'm better than you' kind of attitude. But, I think through an internship here at Frost Marketing, we can boost that confidence, and maybe by the end of it, you'll be able to hold eye contact with me for more than five seconds."

Belle noticed Elsa's softer tone at the end, and when she shifted her brown eyes up to Elsa's, she was met with a deep, kind blue gaze and a somewhat playful grin tugging at Elsa's lips.

"Miss Frost I believe it's been more than five seconds by now," was Belle's response, and it literally took all of Elsa's will power to keep her from taking the brunette on her desk right then and there.

"Yeah…I guess it has. So, um, let's hear those other questions you have," Elsa said, her words a little rushed as she tried to direct as much attention as she could away from the rock hard feeling between her legs. However, it was _very_ hard to ignore. Especially when Elsa could tell she would be able to just have her way with Belle in the bedroom, if it ever came to that. And that was a big 'if.'

While Elsa was never shy about her attraction toward a woman, she knew that Belle would be. Elsa couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was this certain feeling she had when she first saw the brunette. It was almost as if she could sense she would be able to intimidate her without doing much. The way Belle didn't hesitate when she told her to look at her and how the brunette could barely look her in the eyes for an extended time after the fact was the exact same way it had been when Elsa had first met Aurora and Anna.

Elsa assumed it was one similar to that where one person was more dominant and one was submissive. In the bedroom at least, that's how it always was for her, but she wasn't well versed in the lingo of that world, so she had to be careful with it.

But, Elsa put those thoughts behind her for the time being, and she let Belle ask the remainder of her questions. They were all pretty good, and some were ones she was rarely asked. One of the biggest topics that came up between her and Belle was how difficult it could be sometimes as a woman in this kind of work. Elsa was actually pretty open in recalling several stories for the brunette of older male CEOs who still try to talk down to her as if she was some adolescent who had no idea what she was doing. It was nice; the way their interactions had shifted made it feel more like a friendly discussion than a formal interview. In fact, after they had both relaxed a little, their conversations flowed so well that it had already been a little over an hour since Belle had arrived.

Elsa wasn't complaining though. While she was certainly engrossed in the topics being brought up, she wouldn't deny that she was using the time to take in as much of Belle as she could. The young woman was quite perfect in every way. From Belle's slim, athletic build, to her deep chocolate eyes, to her wavy brown hair, not to mention she was intelligent, Elsa was completely captured by her. And, the fact that someone like Belle, who had everything going for her, didn't exude more confidence was enough to let Elsa know she would most definitely be submissive to her.

But there she was again, getting ahead of herself with terms she didn't fully understand.

"So uh…I have one more question," Belle said, pushing several strands of hair out of her face. _I'm going to kill Adam for this one_ , she thought. "And, um, you can totally blame my best friend for it, but, is there some requirement that your assistants have to be attractive?"

Elsa laughed softly, and it was genuine. "Oh, you expect me to believe you don't really want to know as well?" She raised an eyebrow at Belle, which was a look the brunette found very…seductive almost.

"In my defense, I really didn't come up with the question. But I guess…after thinking about it, it is pretty obvious that your assistants are, uh, top notch." Belle trailed off a little toward the end. She wasn't sure it was something she should necessarily be talking about with a woman who would be her "boss" in a couple weeks from now, but Elsa didn't seem opposed to it.

"Let's just say it makes the stress from work more bearable for me."

Belle's jaw nearly dropped. "Wow, okay…the implication from that was very clear."

Elsa tilted her head, and she was very aware of the smirk that found its way onto her lips. "What might I be implying?" she returned, keeping her gaze steady on Belle. "Surely you know of my reputation of what I do outside the business world."

Oh yes, Belle was aware. She read the newspapers and magazines. Those small articles in the back caught her eye. " _Elsa Frost seen with yet another girl." "Will Elsa Frost's recklessness with women bring down her company's reputation?"_ She saw all that good stuff. Of course, she knew it was just someone out there trying to make a big issue out of nothing. It was an obvious assumption that CEOs of major companies screwed around with anyone they pleased. But the difference was that Elsa didn't really care if people knew that she was fucking a different girl every other night, whereas other company heads seemed to try and keep their affairs as secret as possible.

"Okay, maybe I got ahead of myself with the implication part," Belle said, letting out a nervous laugh, and this time she managed to hold her eyes on Elsa's. "I guess…you're young and powerful and successful and attractive so it would-,"

"Oh, so you think I'm attractive? Good to know."

"I would have to be blind or have really poor taste to say otherwise, Miss Frost."

"Let's drop the formalities, shall we?" Elsa suggested. "You'll be starting your internship in a couple weeks, and I refer to my employees on a first name basis. Does that sound good?"

"Yes…Elsa." Belle hesitated on saying Elsa's name for moment. Considering that, as the blonde had mentioned, she would be her boss not too long from now, it was a little weird to imagine calling her anything other than 'Miss Frost.' But the more she thought about it, Belle rather liked that Elsa allowed that. It made things feel more personal, like she really wanted to establish a line of trust with her employees.

Across the desk, Elsa was still stuck on how Belle said her name. It was so smooth, and so nice to hear. It also threw the blonde's mind back into the gutter about all the other things Belle could be saying 'Yes, Elsa' to. Except maybe a little louder… _And maybe more of a moan…_ Elsa was dreading the moment she had to stand up and lead Belle out, which was bound to be soon.

"Great. Well, this was certainly my longest interview of the day, but I'm glad it went well," Elsa said. The smile she gave Belle was anything but a casual and friendly one. It was purposefully charming, and the brunette was happy she was sitting down, otherwise she would have melted right to the floor under Elsa's blue eyes that were a little hazy now, almost as if there was an unspoken desire trying to be conveyed in that look. Belle wondered what it could be, and she wished she knew.

"I'm happy I was finally able to fit into your schedule," Belle replied with a shy smile of her own, and she followed suit when Elsa stood up. The blonde quickly walked around the desk and opened the door, holding it open for her.

"Now you always will," Elsa said as they walked down the main hallway. Elsa stopped at the main desk, nodding to Aurora. "My assistant will show you out. You have my email, so if you need any specifics on the internship, don't hesitate to contact me. Or, you know, if you just want to email me for the heck of it. Otherwise, I look forward to seeing you then."

Belle couldn't help the light blush that filled her cheeks. She wasn't sure why, but she hoped it wasn't too obvious. " _Merci_ ," she replied. "I'm looking forward to the opportunity to work with you and your team." She gave Elsa a small wave before she turned and followed Aurora down the rest of the hallway to the main elevator.

The first thing Belle did when she exited the office building and got into a cab was call Adam. She knew he would be eager to hear all about her experience with Elsa Frost. Thankfully, it only took a few rings before he answered.

"Hey! How'd it go?" he asked.

"It went…really well, I think? I'm on my way back now, and I'll tell you all the details later."

"Aw, but I want to know now!" he whined.

"Relax, you baby," Belle chirped, rolling her eyes at her best friend's antics.

"Fine…I'll wait. But there's so much I need answered. Lots of criteria and expectations I have about this woman need to be filled like just how rich is she? Is she really as sexy in person as people say she is? _Is_ she screwing her assistants? I need the juicy details, woman!"

"Adam…your gay is showing…just a little bit." And, at the mention of Elsa's attractiveness, Belle didn't want to be thinking about that in this cab. "I'll be home soon! K, love ya, bye!" she finished, quickly hanging up and letting out a groan.

The thing was, Belle had been in that situation before: being in front of a wealthy, powerful CEO trying to get an internship spot. Except the last time, it was clear the CEO was trying to charm her and win her over, and Belle had managed to sidestep his attempts for a while. But Elsa was so effortless with her flashy smiles and grins, her ability to joke and be light when the situation called for, and the way she could be assertive and intimidating to show she was still in charge made it so easy for Belle to already fall under her spell.

And, unlike the first time, Belle's desire to submit to Elsa's looks and requests came completely voluntarily.

* * *

Elsa glanced up from her laptop when she heard the soft knock at her office door. She knew it was Aurora. After all, all the other employees had gone home. She never had strict work hours. Her employees would leave once all their meetings were finished usually, and sometimes she would even tell them to go home early.

"Hey boss," Aurora said quietly.

"You know you don't always have to call me that," Elsa replied, returning a soft smile to the younger blonde.

"I know…it's just…you like it when I do, right?" Given that they were the only two still in the company building, Aurora was more comfortable with being bolder in her actions with Elsa, and within moments she had herself straddling Elsa's hips in the young CEO's chair.

"Yes, I do." Elsa smirked as she looked up at Aurora, her hands gripping the blonde's ass tightly, and she nearly let out a moan when she felt her assistant grind their hips together.

"That girl that just left…Belle…she was hot, wasn't she?" Aurora got out in between deep breaths as she let Elsa unbutton her white blouse, and she gasped when Elsa quickly unclasped her bra.

"Mhm…she was…very hot…" Elsa breathed against Aurora's skin as she left a trail of light hickeys down the younger woman's neck and over the tops of her breasts.

One of the things she rather appreciated about Aurora was that she never got jealous when Elsa slept with other women. She was actually pretty open with talking about it too, sometimes even making suggestions to Elsa about girls who would be willing to spend a night with her. Whereas Anna…that girl was ready to pounce at the neck of any other woman Elsa so much as glanced at. While Elsa loved the sex she and Anna had, the redhead was a little too possessive over something that wasn't even a true relationship. But Aurora knew the terms: it was strictly sex, nothing emotional.

It somewhat surprised Elsa. She had figured that given Aurora's more shy and quiet personality, the younger blonde would be the exact type to let feelings seep into what they had together. But that wasn't the case at all. If anything, Elsa thought Anna was the one who was starting to want something more than a purely sexual relationship with her, and that was a big no-no for Elsa right now. She hadn't found someone she might be willing to give herself to emotionally yet.

"Do you think you're gonna go for her?" Aurora asked, keeping her eyes steady on Elsa's as she drifted her hands down to the button on Elsa's pants. She could feel how hard Elsa was, and she already felt her own arousal hot between her legs at the thoughts of where this night was inevitably headed.

Elsa shrugged, and just imagining what sex with Belle would be like was enough for her to let out a small groan at the continued pressure growing in her pants. "I'll see how things go with her," was her response. "But enough of that. Right now, I just want to focus on you."

"Of course…what would you like me to do for you, boss?" Aurora got out, biting her lower lip, which was something Elsa quickly took advantage of as she captured Aurora's lips in a searing kiss. When they broke the kiss, Aurora was breathless already, and Elsa kept their lips just centimeters apart before she answered her assistant.

"On your knees."

* * *

Adam was literally waiting right in the doorway, and once he saw Belle enter their apartment he bounced on his toes toward her. The brunette just rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, but let herself be swept up in his strong embrace regardless.

"I. Need. Details," Adam said, gesturing with one hand as he smoothed back his wavy red hair with the other. "How was it? What did she say to your questions? Was she really-,"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything!" Belle said, sitting down next to him on the couch, trying to quell her growing smile and blush. "But, the most important thing is that I got the internship."

"What?! That's incredible!" Adam exclaimed, pulling Belle against his chest in another hug before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you! I knew you'd get it. I mean…you're wicked smart and you're so driven to be the best you can be. When does it start again?"

"July first, so in about two weeks. It's for the whole month, so I'll be able to get a lot of good experience. It was interesting though. She sort of offered me the spot."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me, Elsa Frost, super hot, mysterious, powerful CEO of Frost Marketing _offered_ it to you?"

Belle shrugged and smiled to herself again. "Well, she saw my application, but I doubt she just…does that for every intern spot."

"Yeah but, I'm sure her assistant or someone sends out a general email to people accepted. So…you're special. The big-shot, attractive as all hell boss wants you. Which brings me to more important things – how hot is she? Like…magazines always buff everything up a bit, but I feel like-,"

"She's sexy as fuck," Belle answered, her voice quiet as she bit her lip and looked down, not wanting to meet Adam's incredulous expression. She almost regretted admitting it. She knew Adam wouldn't let her off the hook with this now.

"So you mean that in the way of…she's so sexy that you want to fuck her, right?" Adam replied, nudging his friend with his elbow.

Belle groaned and dropped her face into her hands, her cheeks heating up at just the mention of fucking Elsa. _God…she's probably so good_. But the brunette could only keep that in her mind. There was a slim to none chance of that ever happening.

Adam grinned before a soft laugh escaped him. "It's okay, I won't give you shit about it. But, I will say, the whole boss-employee thing…is very big these days."

Belle rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time at Adam's comment. Ever since her last…relationship – if she could even call it that, Adam had been pushing for her to meet someone and date. It confused her that now he was encouraging that with someone who she would be interning with. It also seemed like a pipe dream to Belle. Elsa Frost was gorgeous, and her wealth and power made it even easier for her to get any girl she wanted. Belle didn't want to be considered just another girl to the blonde.

But, thinking like this was completely ridiculous to Belle. Yes, she found Elsa extremely attractive, but she was going to be there for an internship, and, hopefully a job going into her senior year of undergrad. She wasn't doing this to score a date with Elsa Frost. _Well…that would just be an added bonus._

"I'm going to be working with this woman for five weeks," Belle started, "and she could potentially become my boss. I have to keep things professional."

Adam gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Pfft…I highly doubt she keeps things 'professional.' I mean, have you _seen_ her assistants? Which brings me to…did you ask her that question about why they're all beautiful human beings?"

"Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up. But yes, I did, and she answered it." Belle took her small notepad out of her purse and flipped to the page before handing it to Adam.

The redhead's jaw literally dropped as he read the quote. "It makes the stress from work more bearable for me!" he nearly shouted. "Are you kidding?! This is…holy shit, Belle, you have to hop on that now!"

" _Why_ are you so obsessed about this?!" Belle's voice rose a little as she laughed through her words.

Adam set the notebook down on the coffee table in front of the couch before he leaned back into the cushion. He blew a strand of hair out of his face and tapped his chin as the thought about his answer for a moment. "Well…Elsa Frost is…kind of a player? I mean, you know how she goes through girls. So, she obviously has to be good at what she does. And, I, a caring, loving friend, just want you to get laid."

Belle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, and the second their eyes met both of them burst into a fit of laughter, and Belle smacked him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you!" she said lightly.

Adam shrugged and shot Belle a grin. "Well…you'd probably get the job."

Belle face-palmed and let out an exasperated groan as she shook her head. "Just so you know, I have no intention of sleeping with her." _That's a lie,_ she told herself. While she wouldn't push anything with Elsa, if the blonde offered, she certainly wouldn't deny her.

"Well, if it happens, I better be the first to know."

Belle rolled her eyes but kept her smile. It never failed to amuse her with just how enthusiastic Adam was about this. While some might find it annoying when a friend constantly pushes for them to date or have a night of fun, Belle rather appreciated it. She was thankful for Adam's eagerness about finding her a date. While she didn't think Elsa Frost was necessarily the best person to wish for given her status and history with women, it still wouldn't hurt to see where things went with this internship.

Her last relationship…wasn't even a relationship at all, and it had completely ruined her hope that she would ever find love. Ironically, it was something that happened during her previous internship last summer at another marketing company. It was eight weeks though, and maybe it was that lengthy time that allowed the whole thing to keep escalating. It was something Belle knew she would never fully move past, and she blamed herself for not saying something to someone about it sooner. But this internship with Frost Marketing would give her a hopefully happier start to the new school year; her senior year of undergrad was something that should be an exciting time. It would almost be a fresh start for her. And she needed that.

* * *

After the long day of interviews and going over Jack's business proposals, Elsa had honestly debated whether or not she wanted to bring Aurora home with her. But after Aurora had given her _the_ most amazing head in her office – _Well, I say that every time she blows me_ – and Elsa looked down into her soft, submissive blue eyes, her lips coated with Elsa's thick cum, the CEO knew she wanted more.

But, Elsa would admit she was pretty wiped out from the day. She didn't need anything too rough or crazy tonight. She just needed a good, satisfying lay, and she knew Aurora could give that to her.

They didn't even make it to Elsa's bedroom. Their lips only parted for air, and soon Elsa felt the back of her legs hit the edge of her couch. She pulled Aurora on top of her, the younger blonde straddling her hips, and Aurora let out a soft moan when she felt Elsa's erection press against her heated core.

Aurora pulled back for a moment but still kept their lips just centimeters apart, her eyes glazed with pure lust for Elsa, and she rested her hands on the button of Elsa's pants. She knew Elsa just needed to relax tonight, and she was more than happy to help her with that.

"Can I fuck you tonight, boss?"

And Elsa thought she would come just at the sound of those words.

"Of course," was her response, and she tugged on Aurora's blouse, smirking against her lips. "Why don't you take this off for me first though, okay?"

Aurora nodded eagerly, and she quickly unbuttoned her blouse before she tossed it carelessly on the floor. Her bra went next, and Elsa was practically salivating at the sight of Aurora's pale breasts. She knew Elsa wanted more though, and she didn't hesitate as she stood in front of the blonde and slid her skirt off.

Elsa took Aurora's hand, pulling her forward so she was standing right in front of her. The blonde moved her hands slowly up the backs of Aurora's thighs. Elsa leaned forward, and she trailed light kisses down Aurora's stomach as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of her panties, sliding them down as her lips moved lower. She kissed the top of Aurora's sex, which elicited a high-pitched gasp from the younger blonde.

Once Aurora kicked her panties away, she grabbed Elsa by her tie and pulled the blonde's lips against her own in a heated kiss. It was something that turned Aurora on immensely: when she would be stripped naked while Elsa remained in her suit. It was hot…and it was degrading in a way that made it clear to Aurora she was only there for Elsa's pleasure. She loved it though.

"Any harder and your zipper will break," Aurora said, her voice low and dripping with sex. Oh, how eager she was to have Elsa inside her.

"Then maybe you should do something about that."

Aurora bit her lip and nodded as she dropped to her knees, her hands swiftly unbuttoning Elsa's pants. She tugged Elsa's pants and briefs down just enough, and Elsa let out a sigh of relief when her cock was free of the pressure. She moaned softly when she felt Aurora's lips wrap around the head, her hand coming up to grip her thick base.

Aurora didn't need to do much. She flicked her tongue across the tip of Elsa's cock. She knew how much it wound up the blonde, which was evident by the sharp jerk of Elsa's hips and the sharp gasp that followed. Aurora used the tip of her finger to tease Elsa, spreading her pre-cum all over her thick member. Elsa hated being teased though. When she wanted something from Aurora, she wanted it that moment, so Aurora wasn't surprised when she felt Elsa's strong grip around her wrists as she was pulled harshly so she was on Elsa's lap again.

Aurora felt Elsa's cock press against her stomach, and she nearly let out a moan just at the anticipation of having it inside her. She met Elsa's eyes, dark with nothing but lust and want, and she winced slightly when she felt Elsa dig her nails into her wrists. She didn't mind though. In fact, she never minded when she woke up with bruises on her thighs or neck, or scratches on her back, or bite marks on her shoulders and inner thighs. She let Elsa do to her however she wanted. After all, a little pain was a small price to pay for the pleasure that always followed.

When Elsa released her hands, she knew not to take too long. Aurora lifted her hips, and a soft moan escaped her when she felt the tip of Elsa's cock brush her entrance. She wrapped her hand around Elsa's base, and a louder moan followed this time when she felt the first few inches of Elsa's cock push inside her. She continued slowly, letting out little moans and expletives as she felt herself take Elsa even deeper into her.

"Fuck…" Aurora nearly whined when she felt their hips touch. She could feel her walls stretching and adjusting to the thick cock now fully inside her.

Elsa loved when Aurora fucked her, and feeling how wet and hot she was around her cock already, Elsa knew this would be a night where it wouldn't take her long to come. Elsa pulled Aurora's lips to hers as the younger blonde began grinding their hips together, and Aurora moaned into her mouth when she felt Elsa's cock move inside her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Aurora, and she dragged her nails harshly down the younger girl's back. Aurora let out a somewhat strangled cry of either pleasure or pain. Elsa didn't really care which it was.

Aurora lifted her hips only a few inches before dropping them down again, riding the blonde slowly now, making sure to take Elsa's entire length back into her each time. She gasped and moaned at the feeling of Elsa's cock grinding against her clit each time she came back down, and she could already feel the pressure building inside her.

Elsa placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Aurora's jaw, and she switched to her teeth when she reached the blonde's neck.

"Ah…Elsa!" Aurora gasped when she felt her skin pinched between Elsa's teeth. She tilted her head to the side a little, giving Elsa more access to her neck. She knew Elsa's favorite spot to mark her. She knew it was coming, but she could never quite prepare herself for the pain that shot through her as Elsa sunk her teeth into the base of her neck.

Aurora's hands wove through Elsa's platinum blonde hair, and she bit her lip so hard trying to prevent the tears from coming to her eyes that after a few moments she tasted blood in her mouth. She couldn't make up her mind about whether she one-hundred percent enjoyed the pain Elsa gave her, but that was always a fleeting thought anyways. Because it didn't take long for her to be brought back to the pleasure she was feeling as she quickened her pace on Elsa's cock, riding her harder.

She knew she was close. She could feel her walls tightening around Elsa's rock hard erection, and she was well aware of the sweat beading on her skin and the arousal dripping between her legs. She just needed a little more…

"Fuck…Elsa…I-I'm so close…" Aurora got out in between heavy breaths and deep moans, and Elsa knew what would push her over the edge.

Elsa slowly slid one of her hands up Aurora's thigh before she pressed her thumb against the top of her sex, and the second Elsa began rubbing her clit in slow circles she hit her climax.

" _Fuck_!" Aurora nearly yelled out as she shut her eyes, her nails digging into Elsa's shoulders as white-hot pleasure coursed through her.

And, the feeling of Aurora's walls clenching around her cock as she shook with her orgasm was enough to bring Elsa to her own release. She came deep inside Aurora, and she let out a sharp breath with each shot of cum. She bucked her hips into Aurora's, trying to prolong the blonde's orgasm as long as she could.

But Elsa knew Aurora was done when her moans turned into soft whimpers and she collapsed against her chest. Elsa let her head fall back against the couch cushion and closed her eyes, still breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm.

Aurora lifted her hips off Elsa's cock, and she almost whined in displeasure at the loss of contact, but she kept herself seated on Elsa's lap.

"Goddamn, that was good," Aurora sighed out, her breath still hot against Elsa's neck.

"You're always good," Elsa mumbled. She could feel herself giving into her exhaustion, and even Aurora heard how tired Elsa's voice was. And, a tired Elsa was her cue to leave.

"I'm gonna clean up and then I'll get out of here," she said softly, kissing Elsa's cheek before she got up and headed to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes along the way. God, she already knew she would be sore tomorrow.

Elsa watched Aurora walk off, and she sighed out as she stood soon after, pulling up her briefs and pants as she went to her bedroom, finally, to change. She quickly threw on a pair of loose boxers and a white tank top before she padded back to the living room, leaning against the edge of the couch.

"You know, you don't have to leave," Elsa called out to Aurora. The light in the bathroom flicked off and the door clicked open a few seconds later.

"You don't like it when someone stays though," Aurora said back quietly.

"Yeah but, that's always with random girls. You're my friend. And come on, don't act like this is the first time I've said you can stay." Elsa raised her eyebrow and grinned at Aurora, giving her a soft nudge with her elbow.

Aurora glanced away from Elsa for a moment. Her heart always swelled and beat faster when the blonde was like this. It was remarkable to see the change in Elsa from when she was at work to when she was at home. And, Aurora thought, that was exactly why she didn't mind leaving. So she decided to finally be upfront with Elsa about it.

"Elsa, if I stay, I'm afraid I'll get too attached to you and want something more out of this," Aurora answered, bringing her eyes to meet Elsa's again. "You were really straightforward about having no feelings involved, and I'm totally fine with keeping it that way. I don't want to risk it."

Elsa nodded in understanding. She was glad Aurora was honest with her, and she agreed with the younger woman: mixing feelings into this wouldn't end well for either of them. Elsa was very good with keeping her heart locked away from someone. But, this was a two way street, and if Aurora thought she would be more likely to catch feelings for Elsa if she stayed, then the blonde had no issue in letting her leave. She respected Aurora's decision that way.

"Alright…I'll see you on Monday then," Elsa said with another small nod. "Forward any emails or scheduling messages to me…get some rest this weekend. Get home safe."

"Of course." Aurora smiled and gave Elsa a soft kiss on the side of her mouth before she left, and Elsa watched as she closed the front door behind her.

Once she heard the muffled ding of the elevator to her apartment, Elsa let out a mix of a sigh and groan as she headed back to her bedroom. If she was being honest with herself, there was always something lacking whenever she was with Aurora…or Anna…or any girl for that matter. While the sex was great, there was still this unfulfilled desire in Elsa whenever she was finished. Those little scratches or bite marks on Aurora's skin weren't enough. And the way Anna submitted to every one of Elsa's requests - eagerly spreading her legs for Elsa whenever the blonde so much as gave her a certain look – wasn't enough.

Maybe it was the fact that what she had with Aurora and Anna wasn't very stable. She never usually saw or met with them outside of the weeks they worked, and when they were at work, she never got too personal with them.

She hated to admit it, but perhaps she did want something a little more consistent. But what she knew for sure was that she wanted – needed – something where she could be more dominant and demanding to the girl beneath her. Something sadistic, even. All she needed was someone who could fulfill those dark desires.

* * *

 **A/N: nice, long chapter for you guys here. Hopefully I'll be able to get a third chapter up in about the same amount of time.**

 **In regards to the mentions of Belle's "last relationship," we'll hear more about it as the story progresses and she gets closer with Elsa.**

 **-A**


	3. Cruise

**A/N:** **definitely been a little while since my last update. What can I say, college is busy as hell. Anyway…enjoy this chapter! I'm really excited about how the Elsa/Belle relationship will develop!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* _Two days later_ *

Elsa was up bright and early, which wasn't very characteristic of her on a Sunday, but she had promised Jack she would meet with him at nine to finalize his presentation for Triton Industries. He was meeting with them tomorrow afternoon, and Elsa could tell her younger brother was feeling a little nervous from their last conversation over the phone.

Elsa threw on a pair of loose, grey sweatpants and a plain blue athletic shirt. She wished she could go into work like this, but alas, the pressures of being the CEO of a major company didn't allow for that sort of thing. It was safe to say she appreciated the weekends even more now than she did in college; dressing down was seen as a privilege to her now.

She put her platinum blonde hair in her usual braid, and she grabbed her backpack with her laptop in it before she exited her penthouse apartment, locking the front door behind her.

The walk to the Dunkin' Donuts only took about five minutes as it was only a couple blocks down from her building. Elsa was glad it didn't take long too, because while it wasn't necessarily that hot today, it was still humid. She blamed the muggy city air for that.

She was fifteen minutes early, which had become a habit ever since she came into the business world, and there wasn't an ungodly long line, so she figured she might as well grab some breakfast while she was here. She hopped in line and grabbed her credit card from her wallet, and when she glanced up, she recognized the shorter brunette woman in front of her standing next to a taller red-headed man.

"Belle, hey," Elsa said, giving a genuine smile to the brunette when she turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Hey!" Belle answered, a smile of her own lighting up her face, and she mentally berated herself for maybe sounding too happy. She turned to Adam, who was already bursting at the seams to say hello to the blonde. "Elsa, this is my best friend, Adam. As you can see, he's…really excited to meet you."

Elsa laughed softly at the young man's enthusiasm as he shook her hand.

"I'm so happy that Belle got the internship with you," Adam said, his wide smile never leaving his face. "She's worked so hard for this opportunity."

Belle playfully smacked Adam's arm, and she internally cringed at how cheesy he sounded.

"Well, I was happy to give a spot to her. I'm looking forward to working with her," Elsa replied, giving a somewhat lopsided grin to Belle, which the brunette found absolutely adorable. "But, if I may ask, what are you doing all the way up here in the fifties? Long way from NYU."

"Yeah, we – and this is going to sound super cliché – take a walk around Central Park every so often, and we stop here to grab breakfast before we go," Belle answered. "And it's usually quieter in the morning…makes it more peaceful."

"I don't think it's cliché at all. It's nice. Wish I had the time to do that. Better enjoy it before you start my internship," Elsa said, shooting a playful wink to Belle, and the brunette could've sworn she felt her heart burst at that look, because she certainly didn't interpret it in the light-hearted way Elsa intended. In fact, nearly everything the blonde did seemed hot and seductive to Belle.

Belle nearly hated the way she found herself swept under Elsa's effortless charm so quickly. Then again, she figured that's how Elsa was able to get girls so easily. And if she was being honest, if Elsa wasn't a total playgirl, Belle wouldn't mind at all that she was attracted to her. But because Elsa _was_ , Belle minded it a lot. She had never been caught under someone's spell so quickly before, and while she would swear she hated this feeling, there was a part of her that enjoyed it, and she craved more of it. She craved more of _Elsa_.

"Saying goodbye to my free time for a month then, I'm assuming?" Belle asked, her voice light as she returned Elsa's jest, shaking her previous thoughts from her mind for the moment.

"Most of it, at least," Elsa answered, a soft laugh escaping her. She let Belle and Adam place their order before she did the same. She looked around for Jack, and she rolled her eyes when she still didn't see him. It was only a couple minutes to nine now.

"Meeting someone?" Belle asked when she noticed Elsa's eyes dart around the small Dunkin' Donuts café.

Elsa nodded as she pursed her lips. "My brother. He has his first big presentation tomorrow so…just figured I'd give it one last look with him."

"Oh wow…that must be a big deal for him."

"Yeah, he's kinda nervous. In all honesty, he should be," Elsa replied, another smile coming to her lips as she let out a breath of a laugh. "I'm sure you've heard of Triton Industries?" Belle nodded. "Right, well he's meeting with their CEO who was really…not happy when I told him that I made Jack the assistant head of our marketing team."

Belle's eyebrows rose a bit after Elsa's words. While she didn't know a ton about Elsa's brother, she had heard enough through their interview the previous week about how he was a sophomore at Columbia University. She was impressed that he was managing the work-load at that school while also completing separate projects associated with his job at his sister's company. Even though it was part-time, he was now working with other big-time companies, and that wasn't something that was free of stress.

"Well, I suppose Mr. Triton has to deal with it, hmm?" Belle said with a small grin. "I mean, you are the CEO of Frost Marketing after all, and it was your decision."

"Which is exactly what I told him. Except in…nicer, more business-like terms." Elsa took another glance around the café, and she sighed out when she saw her little brother just walk through the door. "But…if he can't learn to come at least ten minutes early to a casual meeting with his own sister, I can't imagine he'll impress Mr. Triton too much," she continued as she took her iced coffee and breakfast sandwich from the counter.

Belle laughed softly as she absentmindedly gave Elsa a small nudge with her elbow. "Oh come on, I'm sure he'll be fine. Just give him a break."

Elsa tilted her head and squinted her eyes in mock thought before she shook her head when she noticed Jack walking up to her. "Hm…nah, he's my brother, I'm never gonna give him a break," she replied before she gave Jack a playful shove.

Seeing Elsa carefree right now was a stark contrast to when Belle had interviewed the blonde the week before. While Elsa had kept the mood of the interview light, there was still a very prominent air of professionalism and dominance that came from her. But now, Belle found it rather cute with how Elsa interacted with Jack…just like typical siblings.

"I'll see you next week though," Elsa continued. "Unless we run into each other like this again." With that, Elsa gave what was definitely a charming smile to Belle before adding a cute wink, which basically melted the brunette's heart.

Belle nodded, and she could feel a blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, returning Elsa's smile with a shy one of her own.

Elsa gave a short wave to Adam as well as she watched them leave, and she mentally slapped herself when she found her eyes drifting down Belle's back, admiring the brunette's figure and eventually settling on her ass. _Damn, what those jeans do for her-_

"Ow!" Elsa exclaimed when she felt Jack punch her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Dude, seriously?!" Jack said, and incredulous expression on his face as he started laughing at his sister.

"What?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down at a corner table across from Elsa. "Oh, come on, you aren't subtle at all. You literally just eye-fucked her."

"Okayyy," Elsa drawled, and she squinted her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "That is an exaggeration. I was just…appreciating a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, just like you 'appreciate' your office assistants, right?" Jack countered with a playful smirk.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply before she closed it and tilted her head slightly. "Well…you're not wrong there," she eventually said, eliciting a light laugh from her brother.

Jack shook his head, his expression from moments before returning to his face. "You are literally a frat boy. Like…you actually can't keep it in your pants for more than a day, can you?"

"I most definitely can."

"Well I bet you can't."

"Really?" Elsa countered. "You're on."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest as he pressed his lips together for a brief moment. "Fine. I bet you can't go this week without having sex with someone."

"Um…you do know Aurora is my assistant this week, right?"

A mocking smile lit up Jack's face as he extended his arms to the side in a moment of proud accomplishment. "Hey, hey…looks like I already won this bet!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and let her face fall into the palm of her hand as she let out a groan. "You're ridiculous. Plus, you haven't even come up with what I owe you if I lose."

" _When_ you lose the bet, you are going to get me a new game console." Elsa's eyebrows rose at that. "If _I_ lose the bet, I will…save up to take you out to a restaurant of your choice, which I know you'll make an expensive one."

Elsa darted her eyes around the small café, tilting her head from side to side as she thought about this. On one hand, she thought this was crazy, and it was something only close siblings could ever do to each other. On the other hand, though, she knew she would find it amusing to see Jack attempt to save all this money to take her out. And besides, her dropping five or six-hundred dollars on a new game console for him wasn't a huge deal. If she was honest with herself, it was really a win-win situation. If she won, she would get a nice dinner on her brother's tab. And if she lost, well, at least she would still have some damn good sex with Aurora.

"Sounds like a deal to me," Elsa finally responded, brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. "Now…moving on from that extremely overdramatic fiasco we just had, let's run through what you want to say tomorrow during your meeting.

Jack nodded and let out a laugh as he pulled his laptop out of his backpack. He opened it and pulled up his presentation, which was very simple – only six slides, before he leaned forward a bit, looking at Elsa with a puzzled expression.

"So tell me why _I'm_ the one pitching a new idea for an Adidas ad to the company that will then pitch _my_ idea to Adidas and take credit for it, _and_ we work with Nike," Jack said, running his hand through his snowy white hair while raising his eyebrows at Elsa.

"Because Triton Industries doesn't have anyone creative on their team," Elsa said bluntly before letting out a breathy laugh. "But…they're more about distributing products rather than coming up with ideas about how to sell those products. That's where we come in. While we don't work with Adidas or have some sort of deal with them, we do have a partnership with Triton Industries, so we both help each other out when needed. Granted…we do most of the helping."

Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at how straightforward Elsa was. He knew enough about what his sister's company did, but he was just starting to get more acquainted with all the specifics. He would admit that he was pretty amazed at how there was always some sort of connection between one company and another, even if they didn't directly work with each other.

"So," Elsa continued, "what do you have so far?"

"It's a pretty simple idea actually," Jack started. "Adidas made a huge comeback when they brought back their classic Stan Smith shoes. Now, they're at the pinnacle of style in the shoe industry. People my age don't need much convincing to buy them, because they look great. I'm giving them the idea of bringing together superstar athletes and celebrities all in one place, in the same ad, conversing with each other. People like James Harden, David Beckham, ya know?

"This would be to reach out to a younger audience. Like…little kids seeing an athlete they idolize wearing this awesome shoe and talking to _another_ famous person that the love about that show, and that shoe is something they're gonna want. Pretty much every Adidas and Nike ad you see out there focuses on the actual participation of sports. This would just take it in a different direction by bringing together a bunch of people who are evolving sports every day. This ad wouldn't necessarily be about performance, but more about style, which is something every kid and young adult looks to add to their daily life. You think that'll be good enough for Triton?"

Elsa nodded instantly as she gave her brother a proud smile. "Yeah, that sounds really good. That's exactly what you were supposed to do: give the foundation, and then Adidas takes the reigns after that. But that's good, and I definitely think stepping away from the typical sport's performance ad will be a fresh change. And if Gerald Triton gives you a hard time about anything just let me know and I'll have a word with him."

Jack smiled and took a sip of his coffee as he nodded. "Of course. I know I can always count on you to stick up for me."

Elsa let out a quiet chuckle and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, you're my brother, I'm required to do that," she said lightly.

Jack just rolled his eyes in response as he typed a few extra notes into his powerpoint. He felt more relieved about his idea pitch after going through it with Elsa. He knew the idea was good, but he needed that extra push of confidence, which was what Elsa gave him easily.

"So uh, whatcha up to for the rest of the day?" Jack asked, putting his laptop away carefully in his bag.

They got up and threw away their trash, and they left the Dunkin' Donuts, sipping their coffees as they started in the direction of Elsa's apartment.

Elsa pursed her lips and bobbed her head from side to side a few times in thought before she shrugged and shook her head. "Honestly, nothing. I mean, I _should_ send out emails to the interns since that does start next week, but…I might just do that tomorrow."

"Ya know, for being the CEO of a massive company, you sure do procrastinate a lot," Jack replied.

"Listen, I'm twenty-three. I still have the right to procrastinate."

"Well, if you decide to procrastinate even more, one of my buddies is having a party tonight. You're welcome to come."

"Wait, you're having a party on a Sunday?"

"Jeez, you really aren't gonna make this easy for me. But yes, we are. Just accept it."

Elsa gave Jack a playful shove on his shoulder as a smile came to her lips. It was nice that she was able to be so carefree with her younger brother. After their father had passed, she definitely noticed that they had become closer. It wasn't that they disliked each other or anything like that, but they were just able to trust and rely on one another even more so than before, and that was something Elsa really appreciated.

"Part of me is thinking you're just trying to bait me into losing our bet," Elsa said.

Jack sighed out dramatically and slouched his back in defeat. "Oh darn…ya caught me!"

"Oh my god, shut up," Elsa replied, rolling her eyes at her younger brother's antics.

"Bait or not, you're always fun at parties. Pleeeease come," he dragged out.

"I'll think about it," was her response.

* * *

To her surprise, Elsa ended up passing on Jack's party invitation. She had been to a number of them before, and while they were fun and filled with plenty of drunk, willing college girls, Elsa decided to be a responsible CEO for the night and send out her introductory emails to her interns.

She had a good group of undergrad students coming to her internship next week. Given that she had several thousand applicants each year and only took five or six, it was safe to say she had one of the most competitive internships in the business world. She was also thankful she had Aurora and Mulan to help her read through all the applications that came in. That was something she would never do on her own…way too time consuming.

It shocked Elsa how lazy she could be sometimes. She had an intense work ethic all her life and throughout college. She was always motivated to get things done, but after her father passed away and she stepped into his role as CEO, she found herself with more free-time than she thought she would ever have. While she definitely had to attend her fair share of meetings and interviews, other aspects of the company could be handled by her assistants and the leaders of the separate departments within the company.

However, these introductory emails to her interns were something that should absolutely come from her. Elsa valued establishing a line a trust and friendship with her employees, and that held true for interns as well. She attributed that mindset to her age. Given that her interns were at most only a few years younger than she was, she understood the pressures of finding the right job and the struggles of even _getting_ a job in the first place. She was privileged to have waltzed into a massive company like this, but it was only because of a sudden tragedy. Had her father not passed away, she would have had to work day and night to ensure internships and job opportunities. She figured the least she could do in her newfound position of power and wealth was help lessen the stress on these new interns.

Elsa scanned over her email a couple times, looking for any typos and whatnot. It was a pretty general email. She just introduced herself and gave a brief overview of what they could expect at the internship and what _she_ expected of them. She hit the send button before she closed her laptop and set it beside her on the bed.

The internship made her busier than usual that was for sure. She didn't mind though. In fact, through her past couple experiences of doing this, she rather appreciated when the interns wouldn't hesitate to ask her questions and come directly to her for help. She thought she had a good group this year too. And, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't totally discounting the chance that she _would_ try to get with a certain brunette that was part of that group.

Elsa couldn't deny her instant attraction to Belle. She was never someone to ignore a gorgeous young woman. And, Belle had literally everything Elsa found desirable. It was new for Elsa though; she never got caught up on a girl so quickly before. But there was something about Belle's demeanor and personality that captured Elsa from the moment she walked in last week for their interview. It was almost as if Elsa could sense it, this submissive side to the brunette, how she instantly responded to Elsa whenever she was asked to do something. Elsa felt this intense desire to exploit that submissiveness, but she never thought she would be someone who would be into that sort of thing.

The blonde let out a short groan as she rested her head back onto the pillow, draping an arm over her head. It was a common thought for her throughout the last week: that there was something lacking to what she had with Aurora and Anna, and she wasn't sure why meeting Belle had sparked that feeling and those thoughts in her all of a sudden.

Elsa let her mind drift back to the brunette yet again. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know what it would be like to have Belle under her with her arms pinned above her head. She wanted to know how her name would sound on the brunette's lips, and what it would feel like to be inside her…Elsa groaned out louder this time when she felt the pressure grow between her legs. She would really have to get these desires in check if she was going to spend five weeks around Belle.

She grabbed her phone from her bedside table, and she rolled her eyes at how weak she was to her own desires. She sent Aurora a text, telling the blonde to come over. Or rather… _asking_ Aurora if she wanted to come over, but the younger blonde knew well enough by now that 'no' wasn't the correct response.

Elsa nearly let a quiet moan escape her after she read Aurora's response that she would be heading over in a few minutes, which was what she expected anyway, but it still sent a whole new wave of pleasure and anticipation directly between her legs. She stayed in her bed for the time being, her erection only getting harder as she thought about the night she was going to have with Aurora. She sometimes wondered if she should feel bad for using Aurora for sex. Elsa never actually hung out with Aurora outside of work, and, as was expected, she never had Aurora stay the night. But then again, the younger blonde was completely willing, so Elsa had nothing to feel guilty about.

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door, and she padded out of her bedroom, running a hand through her thick, fluffy bangs before she opened the door.

"Hey," she said to Aurora. "Was kind of surprised you said you'd be over. Thought you'd be doing something."

Aurora grinned as she stepped into Elsa's apartment, leaning her back against the door once it closed behind her. "No, but I'm about to be," came her response, and she wrapped her hand around Elsa's braid, tugging the blonde's lips to her own.

Elsa sighed out in content, and if Aurora's lips weren't still glued to her own she would have laughed when she briefly thought about the bet she had made with Jack earlier in the day. _He is going to be one happy guy tomorrow_.

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys…sorry for the delayed update. School has been getting pretty heavy, so I hope this chapter makes up for the absence and serves to move the story forward a bit. I know a lot of you still like Elsanna, so don't worry, we'll get a smut scene with those two soon as Belsa** _ **will**_ **be a slow burn! Also, it'll make more sense in the coming chapters to why I'm leaning more towards the sexual relationship with Aurora and Elsa right now rather than Anna and Elsa.**

 **Happy reading!**


	4. Where You Belong

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I'm not dead! What can I say, college got the best of me. But I just saw Frozen on Broadway. It was phenomenal, and it gave me a huge boost of motivation to write for these characters. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to get out a chapter, but I'll make it worth the wait!**

* * *

* _One week later_ *

Belle was startled awake by a heavy thump next to her on the bed. She jumped up with a gasp, but she quickly rolled her eyes when she saw Adam literally bouncing on the mattress. It was seven in the morning… _Too early for his shenanigans,_ she told herself.

"It's your big day!" he said in his typical sing-song tone whenever he was excited.

Belle smiled softly and nodded as the realization came to her through her sleepy, early-morning haze. Yes, she was excited; today she started her month-long internship at Frost Marketing. She was somewhat nervous, however. After all, she would be with five other incredible young people who she could only imagine were hoping just as much as she was to land a job with Elsa for the coming year or in the near future. But, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of being around Elsa for a whole month. There was something so intense about the blonde, something that kept pulling Belle's thoughts back to her.

She wanted to get to know Elsa, and not just because she was trying to get a job at Frost Marketing, but because she was hoping for something more. Whatever that "something" was, Belle still didn't know.

"You're smiling," Adam said, snapping Belle out of her thoughts. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" he continued, a slight teasing tone to his voice now.

Belle threw her blanket off her, purposely hitting Adam in the face with it. She hopped out of bed and headed to her closet, already wondering what she should wear.

"Okay, so maybe I was," she admitted as she glanced over her clothes. "But now I'm thinking about what I should wear, so come here and help me."

"You're so demanding," Adam replied with a dramatic huff, but he complied and soon he was standing next to the brunette. "Okay, you want to look nice, but not too much like a pushover. You want to look hot, but not too much like a total whore, ya know?" That elicited a giggle from Belle as she watched him flip through the various articles of clothing that were on the hangers.

"I'm thinking something simple too," Adam continued. "Simple but pretty. Here." He took out two pieces of clothing and handed them to Belle with a confident nod.

Belle looked down at the clothes in her hands: a pair of black slacks and a navy button-down blouse. "Wait, isn't this what I wore when I went to interview her?"

"Why, yes it is…and you got the internship, didn't you? It's just continuing the good energy," he answered. "Anyways, I'll get some breakfast out for you while you change."

Belle couldn't help the endearing smile that came to her face once Adam left her room. It was rare to have a friend like him. He cared so much about her well-being and the things she was passionate about, and vice-versa. It was an instant click between them when they met their first year of high school, and the friendship they had built was one most people could only dream of having. And, well, throughout the years they had been through a lot together.

When Belle pulled up the slacks and went to button them, she quickly noticed they were one of her tighter pairs. She rolled her eyes – as she usually did after most things Adam did – and she instantly knew why. _That man is unbelievable_ , she thought. Once she finished changing, she put her hair in her usual, simple pony-tail, letting some of it fall out in the front. She wasn't one to gloat about herself, but she knew she was one of those lucky girls who could manage to pull off a low pony-tail.

She exited her room to the smell of bacon, and she knew Adam was cooking up a storm, one of the many things he loved to do. And as she neared the table she saw that he had already set out a plate of sunny-side eggs and bacon for her with a glass of orange juice. _Gah, he's too sweet_.

Adam turned from the stove and once he saw Belle he let his jaw drop in his usual dramatic fashion. "Damn girl, you look good as hell!" he exclaimed, and Belle couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Just one more thing."

Adam went over to the brunette and undid the top two buttons of her shirt, made an "okay" sign with his hand, and returned to the stove.

"Um…why?" Belle asked, another light giggle escaping her.

"Girl, you have the gift of perfect boobs. You gotta flaunt that!"

"Oh my god, Adam, I'm not trying to sleep my way into a job!"

Adam threw his head back as he let out a loud, wholesome laugh. He brought his own plate to the table and sat down across from Belle, looking at the brunette with bright, humorous blue eyes.

"It has nothing to do with that. I mean, I'm sure Miss Frost would eye-fuck you anyway regardless, but I'm just-,"

"Wait, wait…she'll _what_?" Belle got out, an incredulous expression remaining on her face as she finished the last of her eggs.

"Eye-fuck. Like, what she did when we were leaving the Dunks last week," Adam answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I didn't mention it, but I saw her. She's absolutely taken with you."

Belle scoffed after she took a sip of her juice. "More like taken with my body."

Adam's smile faltered a little at Belle's statement. "No, come on. I mean, yes, you're totally gorgeous, but I think she likes you already. Even from that short conversation we had with her. She was…genuinely invested in what you were saying, if that's the right way to phrase it."

And how Belle could swoon over Elsa so easily in her thoughts, it was just as easy to be brought back to reality in moments like this.

"How do you think she's able to seduce all these young women so easily?" Belle responded as she got up and took her plate to the sink. "She's nice to them, treats them like a princess, fucks them, and then leaves them without another thought."

That was her biggest fear about her early feelings for Elsa. It was easy to put them off as just a physical desire for the blonde woman, but Belle knew she was already swept under Elsa's spell. She hated it. But, there was nothing she could do about it.

Belle glanced up when she felt Adam's hand on her shoulder, and her eyes met his soft blue ones. He gave her a smile, slightly sad, but also encouraging in its own way.

"Listen," he said as he put their plates and silverware in the dishwasher. "I get it, Elsa's a total playgirl, and she has every reason to be. You, on the other hand, don't want to be just another girl to her because you're afraid you'll catch feelings for her regardless. But my gut tells me otherwise. I don't know, I just got this feeling when we were in that café talking to her. But, I'll stop being so pushy about, and let's just see where it goes, hm?"

Belle returned his smile and nodded. "I appreciate that. Right now, I just want to focus on doing well at this internship. I could just be in over my head with even expecting anything to happen between us, and I know it sounds so stupid that I'm even thinking about that so early. But, there's something about her that keeps pulling me in. It captured me from the moment I met her. She's just so…intriguing and mysterious in a way, and I want to know why that is. But like you said, I guess we'll see where it goes."

* * *

Elsa wiped the sweat off her brow as the elevator stopped on her company's main floor. It was yet another muggy day in the city, so she had decided to ditch a suit jacket today. She thought she might look a little too casual for meeting all her interns today; she was dressed in her usual black slacks and a light blue button-down shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up slightly and the top buttons of her shirt were undone. What could she say, she was hot…in both senses of the word.

She nearly sighed in relief when the cool air of the lobby hit her face. She noticed two of the interns already sitting on the white sofa in the lobby, talking quietly together. One with dark brown skin and short brown hair shaved on both sides, the other was light skinned with a messy flow of brown hair. Elsa recognized both of them as Sven and Hiccup. It was only nine-thirty in the morning, and she didn't ask the interns to be here until nine-forty-five, so it was nice to see some of them already making an effort to show up early.

She nodded to them and gave them a light smile; she didn't want to be too intimidating on their first day.

"Hey, Elsa."

The blonde glanced up instantly at Anna's voice, and she was greeted with bright teal eyes and a smiling redhead behind the front desk. Elsa pursed her lips, confused for the moment.

"Don't look too happy to see me," Anna teased.

And then Elsa realized. "Oh…right, sorry. I forgot Aurora filled in for Mulan after she had to leave to help her father. Didn't realize it was your week already," she said, sighing out as she facepalmed herself, causing Anna to giggle softly.

"No worries. So, have you thought about how you're going to split up the interns?" Anna asked. "Looks like you have a good group this year."

Elsa nodded and glanced back at Sven and Hiccup, and the elevator opened again, two more interns joining them, and she felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes landed briefly on a familiar brunette. She turned around quickly to face Anna again.

"I was just going to put two of them with each of our department leaders. Or…split them up accordingly, I guess…based on their interests and whatnot," Elsa answered. "Call them down so they can all meet. I want this internship to be as painless for them as possible."

Anna nodded as she turned to her computer, quickly sending out a group email to all the department head members. She stood after and came around to the other side of the desk, standing next to Elsa, and in the next moment the blonde's eyes were brought down to Anna's chest; her tight green blouse with a low-dipping neckline leaving far too much to Elsa's imagination than she would like.

"Also," Anna started, resting her hand on Elsa's forearm, instantly making the blonde freeze up at the sudden contact. Oh, the way Anna knew how to lead her on. "Your brother dropped by super early this morning and asked for you. Apparently he needs more help dealing with Triton and that new Adidas ad he's working on."

Before she responded, Elsa took Anna's wrist in her hand and guided the redhead's hand back to her side, giving her a knowing glare, which made Anna take a slight step back. It was such a small thing, but it was so satisfying to Elsa, to know the command she had over Anna.

"He told me the meeting went fine, what issue could he possibly be running into?"

Anna shrugged and huffed out. "He didn't say. He just asked me to tell you."

"Well, _you_ tell _him_ to get his ass over here. I'm going to have a busy day with my own things to take care of so…he might as well just come when he can. I'll make time for him," Elsa said.

And in the next moment the elevator door opened, both Kristoff and Eugene walking out. They both gave Elsa a smile as they walked over to her.

"Heyyy boss!" Eugene said, and Elsa could already tell he was in one of his goofy moods. Kristoff, on the other hand, gave a small wave and nodded as a greeting before he spoke.

"Sooo…which interns do we get to rip apart this month?" he asked playfully.

Elsa rolled her eyes; so they were both in a goofy mood. _Perfect_ , she thought. They worked well together, and they were just the kinds of people to be able to handle the company's communications department well; lively, open-minded, and outgoing, they were simply the right fit for the job.

"Take them to the main conference room," Elsa told Kristoff. "I'll wait for the rest to get here and then I'll assign them to each of you."

Kristoff nodded and quickly complied with his boss, and he and Eugene gathered the six interns and lead them down the hall to the large conference room. Thankfully, it only took another minute before the elevator rang and the other three department heads exited.

"Sorry, boss," Jane said quickly. "I had to finish up a phone call."

"Not to worry. We're in the main conference room, so we'll just get things started," Elsa answered. And, after Olaf and Astrid said hello to the blonde, they all followed her down the hallway.

Elsa was keenly aware of every set of eyes on her as she entered the room, and she gave a small nod of greeting to the interns.

"Hello everyone," she started. There was no need for a formal introduction. After all, of course they already knew who she was. "I'm happy to have you all as interns this summer. This should be a fun and insightful experience for you. I'm not one for elaborate introductions, so I'll make this simple. I've assigned each of you to work with my various department heads in the company based off your interests and our interviews for the entirety of this internship. You'll be tackling real projects with them and the other employees here, and this will expose you to the true workings of the business world.

"Now, I, as well as the men and women standing beside me, will treat you just like any other member of the team. First and foremost, we are here to be your bosses. So, we expect you to perform and contribute to the conversations and subjects at hand, and you may even be asked to accompany us to business trips or meetings with other major corporate heads. However, they are also here to guide and help you, myself included. If you need advice or assistance with anything, don't hesitate to come to us. Any questions so far?"

She paused and gave them a few moments to think things over, and she glanced to each of them during that time. Some of them shook their heads when their eyes met hers, and she was only met with promising smiles from each of them.

"Very well," Elsa continued. "So, we'll just jump right into things here. Sven and Rapunzel." She nodded to the dark-skinned man and the young woman with long, dirty blonde hair to make sure she had their attention. "You two will be working with Kristoff and Eugene in our communications branch."

And Elsa wasn't oblivious as she noticed Rapunzel give a wave and cute smile to Eugene, which he returned. _Good lord,_ Elsa thought, and she would have rolled her eyes if the rest of the interns and her employees weren't still looking at her. Then again, though, she had no room to judge when she also had her sights set on a certain intern as well.

"Aladdin and Jasmine, you'll be with Jane in our strategic planning branch," she said to the young middle-eastern couple. In Elsa's defense, she actually didn't know they were together when she first started the internship selection process. But, they proved to be a dynamic couple, feeding off each other's ideas, so she figured it wasn't a bad thing to accept both of them.

"Hiccup, you'll work with Olaf and Astrid in the accounting branch. And Belle…" Elsa tried not to let her eyes linger too long on the gorgeous brunette. "You'll be working with Jack in the chief marketing branch. Now, if there aren't any questions, you can split up with your respective department head. You'll be jumping right into whatever they're working on, and my personal assistant will be emailing you later today with a simple schedule of what times you'll be expected to be here, days off, as well as my and my employee's contact information."

And with one nod of her head, she dismissed her department heads and the interns. She watched them file out of the conference room, and she let a soft smile grace her lips as Belle approached her.

"So…Jack isn't here," the brunette started. "If he's the assistant head of the marketing branch then who's the chief head?"

"I am."

 _Of course you are,_ Belle thought, and she mentally rolled her eyes.

"He should be here at some point today," Elsa said, nodding for Belle to follow her. They walked to her office, a fairly spacious room with a small conference table for no more than five or six in the center, her desk several feet behind it. Elsa stole glances at the shorter woman several times along the way, admiring how her brown hair framed her face perfectly and how her deep hazel eyes glinted every time the sun hit them. "Between his classes and everything, I try not to be too harsh with him about coming to the company headquarters, ya know?" she got out, trying to distract herself so she wouldn't accidentally stare too long at the brunette.

"I get it," Belle answered, giving Elsa a soft smile to reassure the blonde that she really was fine with Jack not being here. In fact, she was _more_ than fine with that if it meant she would be spending most of the day with Elsa. _Dammit, I really to get my feelings in check_. "So aside from helping him, what else have you been doing? I'm excited to learn about all the ins and outs of the business world, especially with you being a big, bad CEO and everything." _God, why did I say that?_ Belle hoped it sounded playful enough that Elsa would get it, but not _too_ playful as to come off as flirty.

"A big, bad CEO?" Elsa responded, raising her eyebrows for a moment before a somewhat challenging smirk came across her lips. "Is that how you first perceived me?"

Well…Belle certainly wasn't expecting that question. She opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it as she thought longer about what she could say. She was aware of Elsa's piercing blue eyes on her as the blonde woman took a seat behind her desk, which only made her more nervous. _Nervous? Why am I nervous?_

"I, uh…no?" was all she managed at first. _Nice, Belle…really nice._

Elsa's smirk remained. "You don't sound too sure about that."

"Well, not bad. Just…intimidating? Maybe, I don't know. I mean, you've done so well for your company in only a couple short years it's…hard to not be intimidated by that. I guess, wait, no, I don't really -,"

Belle was cut off by the softest of laughs from the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of her. "Cute…just make sure you don't get that flustered when I take you into business meetings with me, Miss Laurent. How about you save that just for me, okay?"

 _Just for you…oh, Elsa, if you only knew the things I'd do only for you…Fuck! Get your shit together, Belle!_ The brunette mentally berated herself at the notion of even letting those thoughts enter her mind again. This was ridiculous: the control Elsa already had over her. She stepped into a battle she was already predestined to lose in the first place. She hated it and yet she found herself seeking more still. Regardless, it wasn't like she was just imagining the tone of Elsa's voice, light and teasing, almost as if they had been friends for years. They had an instant click, that was for sure.

Belle just managed a nod in return, not wanting to open her mouth again right now in case she said another stupid comment.

Elsa smiled as she opened her laptop, the brand new Dell XPS 13. Of course she would have one of the most expensive ones on the market, Belle thought. "Well, your 'big, bad CEO,'" Elsa started, using air quotes around Belle's previous term for her, "Has been trying to form a new business contract with Weselton Industries. It's literally been the most frustrating thing ever."

"And why's that?" Belle asked. Elsa motioned for her to come around her desk, and Belle pulled a chair around with her.

"Basically, they want to pay my company less for the work we do with and for them. They specialize in electronic products, and they make pretty much anything. They have insanely smart people there, and from working to develop new core processors for laptops and computers to hard drives for game consoles, you name it…they probably make it. They send their finished products from their production facilities to our distribution warehouses, and we basically do all the legwork in terms of sending them to major companies like Sony, Microsoft, and even Apple," Elsa explained, letting out an exasperated sigh as her eyes scanned over the new contract draft Mr. Weselton had sent her.

"How much of their profit are they giving you now?" Belle kept her eyes on the blonde, and she watched Elsa continue to look over the document on her screen, her jaw clenching every now and then, her eyebrows narrowed in concentration. And the way she occasionally worried at her bottom lip well…Belle thought it was just about the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"We're literally the only company they work directly with, so they give us a hefty thirty-three percent," Elsa answered.

Belle's eyebrows rose a bit at that. No wonder Elsa and her company had more than doubled their net worth over the last couple years if she was able to score huge deals like that.

"That's a lot," Belle said shortly. She figured other companies shared even more with each other, but still…thirty-three percent was no small price tag.

Elsa nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her blonde fringes out of her face. "It is, and I must admit it came back to when my father was still in charge and their company was struggling and was desperate to find a powerful business partner. No one would bite the bullet so…my father decided to take the chance. And now that they're doing so well because _we_ were able to get brands like Sony and Microsoft to take their parts, they want to drop us down to _twelve percent_ shared. Like…really? What kind of bullshit is that?"

Belle couldn't help the light laugh she let out. Despite being a 'big, bad CEO,' – yes, Belle decided that that term could stick - Elsa certainly retained a piece of a usual twenty-three-year-old attitude.

"What?" Elsa said, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Belle closely, which instantly made the brunette sink into her chair ever so slightly. Still, though, her smile remained.

"Nothing it's just…seeing you get all heated over this. It's different."

"Heated? I'd say more of in shock at the fuckery of a contract this man sent back to me. Now, me being heated and angry, Miss Laurent, is something you don't want to see."

"Really…you get angry? But you're so calm and poised all the time," Belle teased. _Ugh._ She hated how naturally this was happening. The way they were talking made it feel like they had known each other for years already. This was crazy…fucked up, even, how Elsa had pulled her into her charm so quickly and how she was continuing to let it happen. Willingly, of course.

Elsa chuckled softly as she leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes on Belle, and the brunette found herself caught yet again in that cold, blue gaze. Looking into those eyes was intoxicating for her. The way they commanded her, controlled her, Belle hated it. But she also couldn't get enough of it.

"Yes, even I have a temper, Miss Laurent. It's best not to test it," Elsa answered, giving a small wink to the brunette.

"Am I testing it now?" Belle returned. She saw Elsa glance down for a moment, smirking as she did so. This was terrible; this banter happening between them right now.

"No. Would you like to?" Elsa leaned forward again, her eyes glaring darkly at the beautiful brunette in front of her, almost challenging her in a way.

And Elsa loved every moment of this, how Belle retreated slightly under her gaze, how Belle let her eyes take in all of her, almost as if Elsa was marking her as her prey. Yes, that's exactly what Elsa was doing. _If you ever got me angry, oh the things I would do to you_ , Elsa thought as she unconsciously licked her lips. Elsa was always straightforward with herself about her attraction for a woman, and this was no different. She would admit, she wanted Belle in the worst way. She wanted to kiss those gorgeous, full lips, feel Belle's body under her own, fuck her senseless until she was left whimpering Elsa's name.

 _But that's not all I want, is it?_ Elsa pondered for the moment. There was something beyond wanting Belle physically that stirred mixed emotions in Elsa's gut, and she had never had this feeling with a girl before. It was different, and Elsa wasn't quite sure if she totally appreciated that just yet, but she knew she would never be able to figure out what it was that she wanted out of the brunette unless she actually had a chance to _be_ with her.

It wasn't until Elsa realized they were still staring, eyes drinking each other in, a tense air around them – in the best way, of course – that she decided to break the silence. A hopeful smile came to her lips, and Belle was taken aback at how quickly Elsa's demeanor went from being all dark and intimidating to soft and inviting.

"So…Thursday is July fourth," Elsa started, keeping her eyes locked with Belle's, "and I'd like you to come out with me." Yes, she had decided, she would most certainly pursue the brunette.

Belle instantly glanced away from Elsa's controlling gaze, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she looked down at her lap shyly.

 _Cute,_ Elsa thought.

"Um…out, where?" Belle managed to say back.

Elsa pursed her lips as her fingers wove through her blonde fringes, pushing them out of her face. "To watch the fireworks, of course. Why, were you thinking of something else?" she replied, her voice laced with confidence yet teasing the brunette at the same time.

"Not really, no. I just thought you were implying dinner or…something," Belle answered, finally mustering enough strength to shift her eyes back to Elsa's.

"Oh, so more of date thing, then?" Elsa continued to tease, and Belle thought she would just about melt into a puddle when Elsa rose her eyebrows expectantly, her usual smirk returning to her lips.

Belle's cheeks flushed pink at the thought of Elsa taking her on a date.

"No, maybe? I don't know. I just…didn't -,"

"Miss Laurent, you have to know when I'm just teasing you, right?" Elsa interrupted, and Belle found herself perplexed yet again at how quickly Elsa's expression changed, a warm smile replacing that oh, so sexy smirk of hers.

Belle couldn't stop herself from blushing. _Teasing? More like flirting, isn't it, Miss Frost?_

"So, do you want to come out with me or not? If you need reassurance, a few company friends and Jack come as well. You can also extend the invitation to your friend, if that gives you more incentive," Elsa continued. She was unintentionally manipulating Belle into going out with her. Or was she doing it on purpose? Maybe a little of both. Perhaps she wasn't aware of it, but she wasn't sorry about it either.

Belle internally rolled her eyes. Of course Elsa would say something like that. Oh, how persistent she was. Did she want to go out with Elsa? Most definitely. But, this was exactly how she got herself into trouble during her internship last summer; someone asking her out, confident and sure…her saying yes, thinking it would just be a fun, innocent night out with a group of friends. And then… _And then…_ Belle decided not to dwell on it for too long in case her expression changed and she gave Elsa the wrong idea. Besides, she knew she would never be able to even attempt to play hard-to-get with Elsa. She was already wrapped around Elsa's finger, her mind and heart falling every second and Belle couldn't stand that she allowed this to happen, but that was her nature.

She was never someone to fall in love instantly or want to be with someone upon first meeting them, but something happened when a person like her met a person like Elsa: instant chemistry and instant desire, perhaps. There was a certain dynamic between them. It almost seemed, from the very start, that they would complement each other, fit together perfectly.

So against her better judgement, Belle smiled to Elsa and nodded. "Yes, I'll go out with you," she said softly, but there was an air of caution deep behind her tone. However, Belle thought she would have difficulty saying 'no' to Elsa regardless of what the blonde asked her to do, and that was a red flag for the brunette already.

Elsa, for once, was genuinely shocked. Usually when she asked a girl out, it was an instant yes, often filled with eagerness and lustful implications. But Belle had actually taken several moments to think about her response, and she had even needed extra incentives to go. _Maybe I was too aggressive? Could she be afraid of me in some way?_ Elsa thought, her mind going through all the worst possibilities to try and make her think that she had somehow fucked this up. _No, there has to be something else._

Their eyes met again, and this time it was Elsa who found herself getting lost in Belle's deep hazel eyes. It felt like hours had passed even though it had only been a couple moments, but Elsa thought she could get used to looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

It was a nice, comfortable silence between them, and with how stressful Elsa's days at work could be sometimes, she figured she would appreciate more moments like this throughout the next month Belle would be here.

But how short lived this moment was, as both women were startled by Elsa's office door slamming open with Jack entering right after. His hair was all ruffled and his black button down was only half tucked into his grey chinos. Elsa thought it was endearing how he had tried to change into nicer clothes to come to the company building, but he was so disgruntled and clearly stressed.

However, upon seeing his older sister with a certain brunette who she was clearly interested in, Jack smirked as he set his laptop down on the small conference table in Elsa's office.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something here?" he asked, winking at Elsa, which did not go unnoticed by Belle.

Elsa shook her head, keeping her composure. "Nothing at all. We were actually waiting for you to get your sorry ass over here. You look like a mess, Jack, what's going on?" The tone with which Elsa spoke to her younger brother almost sounded as if she was chastising him like a child. It was effortless banter between them, really, and Belle took an instant liking to it.

"What's going on is that you are having me work with probably the biggest meathead in the business industry!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his shaggy hair, only making it even messier. "He's basically having me do all the work for this new ad. He even asked me to ask _you_ if you could contact Adidas."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up at that and she let out a quick breath of air. "I'm sorry, he what now? Does he not realize we work with Nike?"

Jack threw his hands in the air in an overdramatic fashion as he plopped into the chair next to Belle. He managed to give the brunette a small, cute wave to distract himself from his frazzled state for a few seconds before he turned his eyes back to his older sister.

"Fuck if I know, Elsa, this guy's an idiot. He's also lazy. Like… _they're_ the ones who are supposed to be coming up with this ad, not us. And do they realize this is for Adidas?! No matter what kind of ad they put out there, they're gonna make bank all over again from it!" Jack rambled on, groaning as he smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead.

Elsa shrugged and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the edge of her desk. "Well…tell Mr. Triton that I'll make some calls on his behalf. We can use this as leverage when we're constructing a new business contract for next year," she replied with a knowing wink. "This is their biggest project of the year so naturally it will take time for everything to be finalized, so prepare to be working with them for a little while longer."

"So tell me how much of Triton's earnings you're getting," Belle chimed in, quickly drawing Elsa's eyes to her own.

"Just ten percent," Elsa answered. "If we make this ad happen for them, I'm sure I can get that bumped up to twelve."

"From what I've heard about Mr. Triton, do you really think that can happen?"

Elsa nearly scoffed, but she refrained and let a soft laugh escape her instead. "Miss Laurent, you should know that I have my ways of getting what I want."

Jack's jaw nearly dropped as his eyes darted back and forth between Elsa and Belle. _She did not just say that_ , he thought. _Holy shit, she did._

"And I don't doubt that," came Belle's response.

Jack nearly fainted.

"Um…hey, Elsa! So, what do I do about this?" Jack spoke, his voice raised slightly so he could actually distract the two women in front of him.

Elsa blinked, almost as if she had to remind herself that Jack was still in the room.

" _You're_ going to go back to your dorm and do whatever you Columbia nerds do when you have summer classes. I'm going to make some calls to Adidas and see what I can do. I'll let you know if I hear back and then we can set up another meeting with you and Mr. Triton," she said.

"Okay, but promise me you'll come to it with me. He's scary," Jack nearly whined, putting on his pouting face for his older sister.

Elsa rolled her eyes in jest and flicked a pen at him. "I'll think about it, but if you think you really won't be able to handle him again, then I'll come."

"Thanks, sis, you're the best. And I'm not being sarcastic…at least not entirely," Jack teased, flinging the same pen right back at Elsa before he grabbed his backpack and stood up. "But really, I do appreciate your help. I'll, uh, text you tonight or whatever. We're going out for the Fourth still, right?" he asked.

"Well of course," Elsa answered. "When do I ever turn down a chance to go out for a night?"

"Um…when you want to stay in all night and play video games." Jack turned to Belle, giving a nod to Elsa and pretended like his sister wasn't there for the moment. "She's a huge gaming nerd. Don't listen to her if she tries to tell you otherwise. And speaking of gaming, thank you, Elsa, for that beautiful new PlayStation 4 Pro." He gave a playful wink to his sister, one that silently said 'I told you so,' and he didn't even give her a chance to respond as he walked out of her office, closing the door softly behind him.

Belle let out an amused laugh at the whole scene. She figured if this is what Elsa and Jack would be like every time they were together then she would never grow tired of that. After all, there was something extremely charming about Elsa's lighthearted and playful nature whenever she was with her brother, and Belle wouldn't mind seeing more of it either.

"You really got him a new console? Why?" Belle asked, her light and entertained expression remaining on her face.

"I uh…I lost a bet," Elsa admitted, laughing softly to herself as she shook her head. "One of those stupid sibling bets. That was his end of the bargain if he won, which he did." And she kept it at that. There was no way she would even think of telling Belle exactly what their bet was.

Belle didn't know why she was surprised by that. Elsa was a billionaire, after all. She could buy whatever she pleased, and she could drop money on others in the blink of an eye as well. So no, Belle supposed, she shouldn't be shocked that spending four-hundred-fifty dollars on a brand new PlayStation was anything Elsa worried about. What a privileged life she lived indeed.

"I mean, it's not a huge deal for me, and it makes him happy so…I don't mind," Elsa continued, echoing Belle's thoughts.

"You're soft with him, you know," Belle said, and this time it was her turn to have a smirk plastered across her lips.

"Believe it or not, many of us big, bad, CEO's do have a soft spot…somewhere. Why, were you genuinely surprised?" Elsa inquired. And there it was again: her demanding stare on Belle, her eyes darker, head tilted slightly. It drove Belle crazy how quickly this woman could change her demeanor from moment to moment.

"In all honesty, yes."

"How come? Do I come across as that much of an asshole?" Elsa said back, and now her tone was lighter, a hint of a joking tone in it.

"Well, not so much an asshole, per say. Just…I don't know…cold? No offense. It's definitely the whole CEO thing," Belle answered, forcing a smile to show Elsa she meant well, although she really didn't know how the blonde would take that statement.

But to Belle's surprise (again), Elsa just nodded.

"I get that, and once you come to a few meetings with me, you'll understand why I have to be that way in a professional setting. But come on, did you really think I would be like that all the time? Jack and I grew closer than we had ever been after our father passed. We're there for each other, so naturally, I'd have a soft spot when I'm with him."

"Only him?" _Dammit, why did I say that?_ Belle mentally chastised herself for seeming too…nosy? Eager? Maybe both. But she hoped she didn't come across as desperate. _Desperate for what, though?_ Elsa's attention, approval, perhaps. She wasn't sure why she would want that right now though. Maybe she underestimated just how much she had grown to like the blonde in such a short amount of time.

"A select few, Miss Laurent," Elsa answered with a natural wink that was clearly intended to be seductive, pulling, even. It drew Belle right back into those now cold, blue eyes, dark with unspoken thoughts and desires.

This unpredictability with Elsa – Belle knew it was dangerous, but that danger is what kept pulling her back. It's what kept her wanting to know the blonde more. Perhaps, Belle told herself, the risk is what lead her to agree to go out with Elsa later this week. And it was with that same unpredictability that Elsa spoke again, and Belle knew she would have never been able to prepare herself for it. The implication of it was clear.

"And if you stick around, maybe you could be one of them."

* * *

 **A/N: It feels so good writing Belle and Elsa's dynamic. I do stand by my original intention though: this will be a decent slow burn between them. They will do…** _ **things**_ **…soon… But you know I'm a sucker for angst and characters denying their feelings for each other so, it'll be a ride that's for sure! We'll also have some Elsanna, which I'm sure some of you will appreciate.  
**

 **Anyways, it'll definitely be a little longer for the next chapter. I need to finish the spring semester strong so school is always my number one priority. But when I do get the time, I'll write! You guys deserve it, so thanks for sticking around!**


	5. Maybe I'm Amazed

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Firstly, thanks for over 3000 views! Secondly, if Belsa wasn't your OTP before, then it will be after this chapter. That being said, we'll pick up right where the last chapter left off. Also, *ahem*, there's some Elsanna in this chapter.**

* * *

Belle couldn't have gotten back to her apartment faster once she had been dismissed by Elsa for the day. There were so many mixed emotions swirling in her gut, but excitement seemed to be the most prominent. Excitement for the rest of the internship for sure, and excitement for Thursday night. She was still trying to get over the fact that Elsa had asked her out to celebrate the Fourth of July. Elsa was so confident with it too, but Belle thought it was cute how the blonde had gotten a little nervous when she had taken her time to answer, almost as if she thought Belle might actually say 'no' to her. And if Elsa's reputation with women implied anything, Belle could imagine she had probably never heard that word before.

The brunette opened her apartment door, and she was instantly greeted by Adam's smiling face, the redhead sitting on the living room couch.

"Well?" he said. "How was it? What are the other interns like? Most importantly, how was Elsa? Did she talk to you? What-,"

"Oh my god, you're like a total mom," Belle interrupted, rolling her eyes as she sat next to him, crossing her legs under her and giving Adam a playful smack on his shoulder.

"Listen, as I've mentioned before, I'm just being a super caring person who wants his best friend to get laid! It's a simple concept!"

Belle groaned out as she let her head fall back on the couch cushion, and she draped her arm across her face. "I literally can't stand you right now."

"Oh, shut up, you love me."

Belle just laughed in response before she looked back at Adam. "Yes, I do. But to answer all your mom questions…it went really well today. The other interns are super nice and just as excited to be there as I am. We got to meet the other department heads of the company, and they were all really laid back, which kind of surprised me. I guess I expected a major company like this to be uptight and everything but…it was just chill, which was a nice environment."

Adam waved his hands dramatically and huffed out. "Okayyy, but what I'm more interested in hearing about is how your relationship with an incredibly hot CEO is going."

"Yeah, because that's totally what it is," Belle replied with a soft laugh. "But, um, I'm actually working with her for the internship. Her and her brother, to be specific. But, since he has summer classes, it'll mainly just be us two."

To say Adam had a fangirl attack was an understatement. " _What_?! You're working directly with her! Ohmygosh…this is perfect! You have the prime position! Belle, if you _don't_ hit that at least once during this internship I'll seriously doubt if you'll ever sleep with someone ever again."

Belle let out a muffled whine as she rested her face in her palms. When Adam got stuck on something, oh boy, was he ever pushy about it. "Okay, well she invited me out for the Fourth this week so, maybe you're right!"

Adam stopped his rambling right away and looked at his best friend, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. "Oooh…that's adorable. You have to go. You said yes, right? I mean, who wouldn't, but still, you said yes. You had to."

"Yes, oh my gosh, of course I said yes. She said I could invite you too, if you want-,"

" _If_? Oh, hell yes, I'm going. Were you the only one she invited?"

"I…think so," Belle answered. "She said that her brother and some friends from the company go out as well, but I highly doubt she invited any of the other interns. At least…not personally."

Adam placed his hands over his mouth, but it failed to cover his wide smile. "That's so cute," he said, letting out a little, high-pitched squeal after, to which Belle simply rolled her eyes as usual. "Belle, come on, she's totally into you and she's not even being subtle about it. I mean, asking you to go out with her after what, not even a week of really knowing her?"

Just this morning, Belle didn't believe that. But after what Elsa had said to her today, Belle was starting to believe there was some truth behind it. _If you stick around…_ Oh, how those words had sounded so incredible to Belle, and yet, she didn't know exactly what Elsa was implying when she said that. She had a good idea, but the blonde woman seemed so…deceptive in a way that she knew just what to do and say to sweep a girl under her charm, and Belle really didn't know how to interpret most things the blonde said or did.

"But hey, like I said, we'll see where it goes," Adam continued, resting a hand on Belle's shoulder and giving his friend an encouraging smile. " _However_ , I know you're gonna go home with her this week. I just do."

Belle swatted his hand away as she giggled, shaking her head at how persistent Adam was being about this. _Almost as persistent as Elsa_ , she thought.

* * *

"Fuck…"

Elsa smirked as she glanced over at the redhead who had just collapsed next to her on the bed in heated exhaustion. She watched as Anna pushed her hair off her sweat-covered forehead, her perfectly smooth, freckled breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she took. It was a beautiful sight for Elsa, and her eyes drank in every inch of Anna's body.

Elsa thought she would just come home alone tonight, go over the revised business proposal Mr. Weselton had sent her, maybe play some video games, and actually get to bed early for once. But, Anna had been especially persuasive today. The redhead knew exactly how to get Elsa wound up. She knew exactly what to do and say to turn Elsa on. Anna wasn't subtle about it at all, and she was sure to make it crystal clear when she wanted Elsa.

Tonight wasn't as rough as it usually was. Maybe it was because they were both a little wiped out from a long day at work. But, Elsa rather appreciated the nights when Anna would take some initiative. Elsa still made sure the redhead knew she was the one in charge, telling her exactly what to do and how to fuck her, but she had let Anna do the work tonight.

"I still want you to take me out for dinner," Anna said as she got out of Elsa's bed and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Elsa's smirk fell instantly, and she rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of boxers and threw on a plain white t-shirt.

"You're still on that?" Elsa returned, watching Anna in her bathroom, the redhead fixing her hair into a high ponytail. She knew Anna wouldn't put her clothes back on. She knew it was Anna's way of seducing her even more, convincing Elsa to maybe let her stay the night. But, Elsa was firm on her rules. Sure, she would definitely go another round with Anna, but she wouldn't give in to letting her stay over.

Anna tilted her head back and let out a groan before she turned back to Elsa.

"Yes, I'm still on that," she answered. "Because I fucking like you, Elsa."

"Yeah, and I like you too, Anna. But…we aren't cut out for anything more than this."

It somewhat ticked Elsa off that Anna was still trying to label what they had as a real relationship. She had been upfront with the redhead from the start about what they would be to each other: friends with benefits and nothing more. Elsa had had no issue keeping up with her end of things. Anna, on the other hand, had certainly let her feelings get the best of her.

"And how would you know that? You've never even tried having a relationship with someone," Anna said back.

"I don't have to try to know that I just don't want one right now," Elsa replied, narrowing her eyes a bit at Anna. "I made it very clear to you about what we were to each other, and what you were to me."

Anna walked back to Elsa, and she was well aware of the blonde's eyes roaming her body, taking in every freckle and curve. She would have smirked, but she knew better than to give Elsa that kind of ammunition against her. She knew Elsa hated in when she teased her.

"Maybe if you told me what you have against relationships, I'd be fine with what we've been doing," Anna said, and she took Elsa's hands and guided them to her waist. "And I was fine with it for a little while, but the moment I brought up the idea of going on a date, you instantly pushed the idea away."

Elsa took a deep breath when she felt Anna press their bodies together. She already knew it wouldn't be long until her own clothes were back off and she had Anna pinned beneath her on the bed. That's just how things were between them, which was why Elsa was continuously confused by Anna's persistence of a relationship with her. Anna clearly had no issue letting Elsa fuck her whenever she pleased. To the blonde, it was obvious, there was no need to try and take things further with each other. They worked just fine with how things were now.

"I have nothing against relationships," Elsa answered, her voice stern now as she dug her nails into Anna's skin, causing the redhead to take a sharp gasp. Elsa grinned at that. "I simply don't want one right now."

Elsa locked her eyes with Anna's, and she could see those deep teal eyes already glazed over with lust again. Elsa let her thoughts drift back to just minutes ago, when she had Anna on top of her, straddling her hips, her cock buried deep inside the redhead. She could feel herself getting hard again. Regardless of how Anna felt right now, Elsa knew she would still spread her legs for her if she said to.

"You're thinking about fucking me again, aren't you?" Elsa whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Anna's ear before she pulled the redhead against her again, and Anna let out a quiet moan when she felt Elsa's erection press against her thigh.

Anna nodded quickly, her hands reaching to pull down Elsa's boxers, but the blonde grabbed her wrists, and she nearly let out a whine of disappointment. She almost hated how much she wanted Elsa inside her again. It was like an addiction for Anna. The way Elsa would just fuck her however she wanted and the way she made Anna feel as if she wasn't good for anything except the sex they had…oh, how degrading it was, but Anna loved it every time. Anna had convinced herself Elsa was the only person she would let treat her this way. There was something about the intimidation, the dominance the blonde held over her that made Anna feel as if she had no choice but to submit to her every demand.

"No, no," she heard Elsa say, the blonde's voice hard and demanding, and she felt herself being pushed toward the bed. "I'm the one who's going to fuck you this time, and you're going to let me do whatever I want, got it?"

Oh, how quickly Anna was instantly swept under Elsa's control. She knew the only appropriate answer was 'yes.' And if she objected, well, Elsa would take what she wanted from her regardless.

"Yes, Miss Frost," Anna said. It was like a conditioned response. She knew whenever Elsa spoke to her like this, there was nothing personal about what they would be doing. There would be no emotions attached. It would be nothing more than the both of them getting pleasure out of it.

"Good. Now, I want you to get on the bed, and I want you on all fours," Elsa commanded.

And Anna obeyed.

* * *

 _*Three days later*_

To say Elsa was excited about it being the Fourth of July was entirely accurate. She always loved any holiday in the city. Fireworks, parades, the whole nine yards – you name it, New York had it. The city certainly never slept by any means, but holidays in particular was when it was the busiest, and for good reason. The firework display over the East River was always incredible, and Elsa never tired of watching it for the many years she had lived in the city. So there was that, but Elsa knew she was extremely eager to impress a certain brunette tonight as well.

She was still quite shocked with herself over how quickly she had taken an interest in Belle, and she was even more surprised at how she had shamelessly pursued the brunette. That wasn't usually like Elsa. Typically, she would flirt a little, but the women would just come to her – fall in line behind her irresistible charm. But here, Elsa was faced with a young woman who would no doubt play hard to get. Even though she had accepted Elsa's invitation to go out tonight, Elsa knew Belle wouldn't be easy. Which…she rather appreciated, now that she was thinking about it a bit more. But Elsa's desire for Belle wasn't merely a physical thing. There was something more there for sure.

As usual on the Fourth, Elsa had given her employees and interns the day and following day off. She always treated them fairly when it came to breaks and time off. It was always within reason, of course, but Elsa was well aware that many of her employees often had family and friends visit for the holiday and stay for the weekend. It was only normal to let them enjoy their time together. After all, Elsa wanted to relax with her own friends too, and with how hard she and the teams at her company worked, they were well deserving of days off from the office.

Elsa always tried to go to sleep early the night before a holiday like this, but last night was an exception. The new business agreement she was trying to form with Weselton Industries was proving to be quite the challenge. Mr. Weselton seemed hell-bent on trying to lower Elsa's share in his company as much as possible. However, she managed to get him to agree to continue to give her company twenty percent share. While it was still a steep drop from thirty-three, it was much better than twelve, and Elsa knew that if she pushed him anymore on the matter he would threaten to cut off Frost Marketing altogether.

It seemed simple in theory, but when Elsa had received the revised thirty-four page business terms and agreements in her documents at nearly midnight, she had been forced to stay up until nearly three in the morning inspecting every single line of that thing. They had finally reached an understanding, and Elsa wanted to make sure the document was flawless before she sent it back to Mr. Weselton to make sure she wouldn't have to read through that damn thing again.

So, Elsa wasn't surprised that when she woke up it was nearly noon. Her laptop, notebook, and some loose sheets of paper were scattered across her bed, reminiscent of the ridiculous effort she had put into reviewing and revising her and Mr. Weselton's business plan the night before. She gathered up the items into a neat stack before placing them on her bedside table, and she grabbed her iPhone X in replacement. She saw that she had quite a few messages waiting for her in a group chat Jack had started earlier in the morning. She figured it was for tonight, and she checked the other names in the group, which consisted of everyone from her office plus Matthew.

She unlocked her phone and scrolled through the messages. Each one was pretty much the same; everyone asking where they were meeting up this year to watch the fireworks and then where they were going to party afterwards. However, Elsa was the one who had scheduled that stuff, so they were all freaking out that she wasn't answering. Elsa chuckled to herself at her friends' antics as she typed her own message to the group.

 _Elsa: Hey everyone. Happy 4_ _th_ _! Sorry for the late message…slept in a bit. As for today, I booked us a rooftop terrace at The Westin on 42_ _nd_ _street. You can arrive as early as 6. There's plenty of places to go after. I know it's a bit of a ways back home for a lot of you, so if you're too tired (or too drunk) to make it home, I arranged for all of you to get a room key upon entry so you can just sleep there._

It didn't take long for people to start responding.

 _Jack: Oh man…best sister everrrr!_

 _Matthew: You're the greatest. I couldn't be more in love with you ;P_

Elsa rolled her eyes but laughed at that one.

 _Kristoff: Thanks so much, Elsa! Can't wait!_

 _Elsa: Also, you can bring one other person with you. So text me the name of the person so I can get a list to the bouncer._

Elsa was actually quite surprised that she saw several of her interns' names show up. Astrid had invited Hiccup, Kristoff invited Sven, and Eugene sent back Rapunzel's name. _I literally should just invite Aladdin and Jasmine at this point,_ Elsa thought as she pushed several strands of hair out of her face. She sent a quick email to Aladdin with the details of their plans, and he responded within the next minute accepting the invite. She honestly hadn't expected her employees to become so friendly with the interns that quick. Then again, she would be a hypocrite to say that about herself.

More messages were still coming through, and it seemed Jack had turned the subject to why Elsa had 'slept in' today. He had way too much fun teasing his sister about that kind of stuff. It was even more amusing to see some of the others join in on it too. But Elsa ignored the messages for now. After all, she was still in her clothes from the other day.

Elsa huffed as she stood from her bed, and she went to her closet, instantly grabbing a pair of dark grey joggers and a plain blue t-shirt. She re-tied her hair in her usual braid over her right shoulder, and once she slipped on a pair of light grey Nike shoes, she picked up her phone again. She instantly rolled her eyes when she saw the new messages.

 _Jack: Yo guys last week I made a bet with Elsa that she couldn't go one day without sex and if she lost she owed me a new PlayStation 4._

 _Matthew: And…?_

 _Aurora: oh no…_

 _Jack: Well the glacier white PS4 Pro looks really great on my desk right now._

 _Aurora: Elsa! Seriously?!_

Elsa couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. While the others didn't need to know that Aurora was the one she had slept with the night she made the bet with Jack, Elsa was sure she would hear something about it from the blonde tonight at their party.

Elsa laughed again and shook her head as she exited the strain of messages and pulled up a separate chat. As she typed in Belle's name to the recipient slot, she was only reminded of why she didn't add the brunette to the group chat in the first place. Elsa hated to admit it to herself, but she was trying to impress Belle, and having her in a group chat where Jack was free to say whatever he wanted was not a good idea.

 _Elsa: Hey, just wanted to let you know the details for the company party tonight. It's at The Westin on 42_ _nd_ _street. All of us will get room keys upon entry in case you don't think you can make it home ;) You can be there by 6, we'll watch the fireworks from the hotel's rooftop terrace, and then I'm sure some others will go out after to a club or something. You're allowed to bring one other person, and I'm assuming that will be Adam, so let him know his name will be on the list and he's all set._

The moment Elsa hit 'send' she instantly started overthinking her message. _Why did I put the wink face? And why did I say "we'll watch" like…will she think I'm just talking about the two of us?_ But her internal rambling was cut short when her phone buzzed just several moments later.

 _Belle: Hey :) thanks for the info. Adam is super excited…as am I. We'll be there at 6. Is there any sort of dress code? Like, is this a fancy kind or party?_

Elsa smiled widely at Belle's message back. _And she used a smiley face…major score for me._

 _Elsa: No need to dress up. I'm literally going in joggers lol. But…I wouldn't be against seeing you in something nice._

Elsa cursed at herself for sending that. She was shamelessly flirting with Belle, but a part of her didn't regret it at all. She had been taken with the brunette from their first meeting when Belle came to interview her. Intelligent and beautiful: that had been Elsa's first impression of Belle. Elsa didn't think she was reading into it too much, but she swore there was an instant click between them. When she talked to Belle, something just felt so right about it.

Elsa's eyes darted back to her screen when her phone buzzed.

 _Belle: I'll make sure to look good then, if that's what you'd like._

And then, Elsa thought, that was definitely a piece of her attraction to Belle; it was that instant submission to whatever Elsa said or asked for her to do that nearly drove the blonde mad with desire.

 _Elsa: I definitely would._

 _Belle: Great :) I'll see you tonight._

Another genuine smile came to Elsa's face when she read Belle's last message. She somewhat hated how giddy she got whenever she thought about the brunette. It wasn't like her to fawn over a beautiful woman like this. Giddy…but also passionate; not just passionate about wanting Belle physically, but Elsa truly liked her. So, Elsa supposed this passion came from her pursuit of the brunette. And, Elsa thought, if she was ever going to make her attraction to Belle known and take her shot in the dark at a chance with her, then tonight was her chance.

* * *

"Are you sure I should wear this?" Belle asked, taking several looks at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her bedroom.

"Girl!" Adam called back from the living room. "You have such a nice figure. Those jeans do you so well!"

After Elsa had told Belle that she wouldn't mind seeing the brunette dress nice for the company party tonight, Belle naturally turned to Adam for help with that. When Elsa had mentioned she was going in joggers, Belle strongly considered going in sweatpants herself. But, she didn't want to disappoint the blonde. If Elsa wanted her to look nice, then of course she would.

So, Adam had curated an outfit comprised of a pastel yellow and white plaid button down shirt with a plain white v-neck underneath in case she got too hot with the longer sleeves, and a pair of light denim jeans. While it was certainly a casual outfit, Belle wouldn't deny that she did look good. Yet again, Adam had managed to dig through Belle's closet enough to find another pair of jeans that fit her snugly enough so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, but still fit her form enough to grab someone's attention.

Adam's face lit up with a smile when he saw his best friend exit her room. He was dressed in his own pair of grey joggers and a sea green short-sleeve shirt with small palm trees of various bright colors dotted around the shirt. Belle noticed he had brushed through his hair for once in about the last two weeks, and it flowed nicely to each side of his head rather than existing as whatever wild mane he used to have.

"You look so good!" Adam said.

"I could say the same about you. Almost didn't recognize you for a second since you actually brushed your hair," Belle teased.

Adam responded with an eye roll and a soft laugh. "Hey, if I'm going out for the Fourth to a party hosted by a super rich CEO, then I might as well make a good appearance. Who knows, maybe I'll catch someone's eye there too."

"I highly doubt any of the guys there will be gay."

Adam pursed his lips and shrugged. "Hm…I could turn someone."

"Pfffttt," Belle laughed. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Oh, just you watch," he said back with a playful wink. "Now come on. If we're going to 42nd street, we should leave now. Never know what the traffic will be like in this godforsaken city that I love so dearly."

Belle nodded and grabbed her phone and wallet off the countertop before she followed Adam, locking their apartment door before they took the elevator down and exited their building. Thankfully, it wasn't as hot today as it had been throughout the week, but Belle still rolled her sleeves up to her elbows to let some extra air onto her skin. Adam hailed a cab over, and once they were in he gave the hotel's name to the driver and they were off.

Belle noticed Adam rocking back and forth slightly, a subtle grin on his lips. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Hell yes I am," was his answer. "With all my recent auditions, I haven't had the chance to really go out, so I'm happy for the opportunity to get wasted."

Belle let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. Well, Elsa said that a bunch of them do go out after the fireworks so…you're in luck."

"Do you think you'll go out too?"

Belle pursed her lips and shrugged, looking out the cab window. "I'm not sure yet. You know I'm not really one for a bar or club scene."

Adam nodded in return. "True…but come on, if Elsa invited you would you really say no?"

Another laugh escaped Belle at that. "I feel like you think I'm in a position where I literally can't say no to this woman."

Adam squinted his eyes as a sheepish grin came to his face. "Can you though?"

Belle rolled her eyes as they passed thirty-fifth street. _Almost there._ "I most absolutely can," Belle replied.

Their cab rolled to a stop in front of The Westin, and Belle was nearly giddy with delight at being in such a fancy hotel. She really didn't expect anything else considering Elsa was the one who set this up. The hotel was decorated simply, but it was sleek, wood paneling throughout the reception desks and walls, and modern white and black couches spread around the lobby.

"Guess that's where we go," Adam said, nodding to a tall, well-built man standing in front of one of the elevators. He was holding a clipboard and the elevator had a short chain clipped across it.

The pair walked over to the man, and he greeted them with a small smile, appearing friendly unlike the stereotypical, tight-lipped bouncer.

"Adam Tavares and Belle Laurent," Adam said to the bouncer, and the man nodded as he checked their names on the list before he handed each of them a hotel key.

"Alright, you're all good. Just hit the R button in the elevator and it will take you up to the rooftop terrace. Those are your room keys. Should you decide to stay the night, you're set. All covered by Miss Frost," he replied, unclipping the chain and opening the elevator for them.

The hotel was pretty tall at forty stories, but the elevator they were in was only used for going to the terrace and back down to the lobby, so it didn't take long at all to get to the top. When they stepped out, there was music playing softly in the background, and the half walls of the rooftop were lined with a row of teal lights. The terrace was decorated with the hotel's outdoor furniture, and all of it was tastefully done in pastel blues and greens, which gave off a casual, ambient feel.

"Hey!" Belle recognized Jack's voice, and she saw the young man hop up from his seat on one of the couches and come over to them. "So glad you came! You two look good as hell! There's a cooler of sodas in the middle of those couches over there, and at the other end of the terrace there's a bartender for the good stuff," he said with a playful wink.

"Well I'm happy Elsa invited us," Belle replied with a genuine smile, and when she went to acknowledge Adam, she noticed her friend had already wandered off and was introducing himself to a young woman Belle recognized to be Aurora and another man Belle hadn't seen before, but he was handsome and strong, and Belle could already guess Adam would most certainly try and flirt with him.

"Come on," Jack said, taking Belle's hand and leading her over to the bar. She instantly recognized Elsa sitting on one of the stools, and she was chatting with a redheaded woman Belle recognized from the previous day at the company office.

"So," Jack continued, "this is where I leave you. Have fun with my sister." He gave her a nudge with his elbow followed by a wink, except this one wasn't playful but instead held a knowing look to it.

Belle wasn't necessarily the most outgoing person ever, so instead of butting into Elsa's conversation with the other woman, Belle pulled up another bar stool next to the blonde, and she thanked heavens the movement was enough to get Elsa's attention.

"Belle, hey," Elsa said once she saw the brunette next to her, a small, cute smile lighting up her face. She felt Anna's hand on her back, and she turned her head to look at the redhead for the moment. But, instead of saying anything, Anna just gave her a wave followed by a wink that wasn't anything _but_ seductive before she walked away. Elsa breathed out slowly, and she nearly rolled her eyes at Anna, but she refrained.

"That girl doesn't know when to quit," she muttered. "Anyway, let's try this again. Hi, and wow…you look gorgeous."

Belle wasn't prepared for the compliment, which was evident by the deep blush that quickly spread across her cheeks. "Thanks…I can't take credit though. Adam picked out these clothes for me. If it was up to me, I would have come in sweatpants too," she said with a soft laugh, using the opportunity to take in Elsa's casual look of dark grey joggers and a light blue t-shirt.

Added to the time Belle bumped into Elsa at the Dunkin' Donuts, this was the second time the brunette saw her in extremely laid-back outfits, and she liked it more than she thought. When she saw Elsa at the office, there was a certain air of command that surrounded the blonde. Sure, the suits and ties were a factor to that, but Elsa also had a completely different demeanor at work. She demanded attention everywhere she went, and while she was friends with her employees, everyone she worked with knew not to cross her. But here, she was so different. She was incredibly relaxed, although Belle told herself that might also be from the alcohol Elsa was currently consuming, but she was also insanely adorable. Seeing Elsa so mellow right now added another depth of charm to the blonde, and it only made Belle want to know her more.

To Belle's relief, Elsa laughed at her comment too. "I mean, I'm sure you would look great in sweatpants too," the blonde replied before she took another sip of her drink. White wine, Belle noticed.

 _Oh, how sophisticated,_ Belle thought.

The pair was disrupted by the popping sound of fireworks, and the hotel's terrace was high enough to provide a perfect view of them right over the tops of the buildings in front of them. The Fourth of July firework show over the East River was just getting started, and they could faintly hear the beat of the music the fireworks went off to.

The other members of Elsa's company had also turned their attention to the direction of the East River, but they continued to talk amongst themselves as well. And, Belle noticed Adam chatting freely with the dark-haired young man he had seen once they came up to the terrace.

"Looks like they're hitting it off nicely," Elsa commented, noticing the direction of Belle's stare.

The brunette rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her lips. "Adam is a very social being. I'm not surprised how easily he manages to talk to people he barely knows."

"Seems like Matthew is into it," Elsa said back with a playful wink. "Do you usually watch the fireworks in person?" she asked a moment later, changing the subject as more pops and bangs began to sound, and the firework show was getting underway.

"Shockingly, no," Belle answered. "We just watch it on TV. I'm not really one who likes going out where there's a big crowd or just, going out in general, so…we always just made it a relaxed night."

Elsa nodded, a soft, genuine smile gracing her lips and her intense blue eyes lighting up slightly. "That's nice though. So what made you decide to come out tonight? Couldn't have just been my invitation alone that made you want to go."

Belle could sense the small teasing tone to Elsa's voice, and she couldn't help the soft blush that came to her cheeks. Elsa, on the other hand, grinned at the accomplishment of making Belle blush twice within not even ten minutes.

"Well, knowing Adam could come with me certainly helped," Belle answered. "He's kind of like my social buffer – if I go out, he's usually the one who pushed me to do so. But, I can't lie, I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with you and the other company members outside of the internship."

They paused for a moment to stare at a particularly beautiful sequence of fireworks light up the sky, all sorts of various colors meshing together in a very aesthetically pleasing way. Belle smiled at the sight. She had always marveled at what the city did with fireworks whenever she watched it on TV, but seeing it in person was a whole different experience.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Elsa said, keeping her eyes fixed on the new sequence of red, white, and blue fireworks popping up above the buildings, and she took several more sips of her wine, finishing the glass but getting another one filled almost instantly. She got another glass from the bartender and slid it to Belle, nodding to it with an almost shy smile.

"Trying to get me drunk already?" Belle teased, but she took the glass anyway and brought it to her lips.

"Hm…just the right amount," Elsa answered, her previously shy expression turning into a confident grin.

Belle set her glass down after a few sips of the delicious wine Elsa had ordered for her, and even though Elsa's eyes were transfixed on the fireworks, Belle found herself with her own eyes locked on the blonde. She took in the beauty of Elsa, from her perfect, platinum blonde hair to her soft, pink lips, Belle could understand why she was so hard for women to resist. Coupled with her effortless confidence and charm, and of course her wealth, Elsa had every reason to be a player. There really wasn't any reason to _not_ be attracted to the blonde.

"You're staring," Elsa said, snapping Belle out of her haze, and the brunette was suddenly met with Elsa's fierce stare, both familiar yet intimidating. "See something you like?"

Belle stuttered a bit, trying to find words in response to Elsa, but she stopped when she heard the blonde let out a light chuckle.

"You really need to know when I'm just teasing you," she said to Belle, and the brunette instantly relaxed. "It's cute though, to see you get all flustered."

"Oh stop," Belle replied, playfully hitting Elsa's shoulder.

There was a little downtime in the fireworks, and Elsa used the opportunity to glance around the terrace, making note of who had left to go to a club and who was still there. Naturally, Jack, Anna, and Kristoff were gone. Those three always had a grand time together. She also noticed the absence of Belle's friend _and_ Matthew. _Oh boy, he is gonna get it from me,_ Elsa thought, and the smirked to herself.

"I guess Adam and Matthew _really_ hit it off," Elsa said.

At Elsa's implication, Belle looked around the area, and she groaned when she saw that Adam was nowhere to be found. "You've got to be kidding me," Belle said with a huff. "I swear, I'm gonna kill him tomorrow."

Elsa laughed fully as she finished her current glass of wine. "You have my permission to kill Matthew too."

"That asshole. He was supposed to be my ticket home tonight too," Belle replied, shaking her head in disbelief with an almost incredulous smile on her face. She took a few more sips of her wine. She needed it right now.

"Come home with me," came Elsa's answer to Belle's predicament, and Belle nearly choked on her wine.

"Um…I, uh…" Belle was at a loss for words, and she had every reason to be.

"Was that too straightforward?" Elsa asked, and a slight grin found its way to her lips.

Belle shook her head, trying to recover her composure. "No, I just…wasn't expecting it is all. It clearly isn't something I thought would come up so soon."

"Oh really? And what exactly is coming up?" Elsa persisted, enjoying every moment of this as she purposely avoided bringing up the fact that Belle had a hotel room key for the night. She could very easily just stay at The Westin, but then what fun would that be for Elsa?

"Well, you asking me to go home with you can have some implications. I don't know…maybe I'm overthinking this, but-,"

"You absolutely are," Elsa interrupted, keeping a light smile as she leaned forward a bit. "It's cute though. But please know that I was simply offering you a place to stay tonight. There's no way I'd let you go home alone at this hour."

 _Oh, you are one sly fox, Elsa,_ Belle thought to herself. She supposed that there was some truth to what Elsa was saying. Maybe the blonde did care enough about Belle to make sure she got home safely tonight. But, Belle knew it was also a way for Elsa to get what she wanted. It was such a subtle, clean manipulation, and Belle had allowed herself to fall prey to it. She nearly hated it, but at the same time, she couldn't get enough of it.

Belle refrained from rolling her eyes as she finished off the last of her wine glass, and Elsa was ready, of course, with another one for her. "Okay," Belle said after taking a couple sips from the new glass.

"Okay…what?"

"I'll go home with you."

* * *

Elsa's apartment on fifty-ninth street wasn't that far of a drive back from The Westin. However, their cab driver had taken Third Avenue all the way up, which got them out of the traffic that always persisted through the night closer to Times Square and Fifth Avenue. Elsa had their driver drop them off at the corner of Sixth and fifty-ninth, the familiar sight of high-end shops and hotels lining the street.

"My building is just ahead, near the middle of the street," Elsa said.

Belle glanced across the street at the south end of Central Park, and she nudged Elsa with her elbow when realization set in. "Hey, this is where Adam and I come for a walk sometimes," she said, smiling widely. "You're right across from it. That's so cool."

"It is very convenient," Elsa replied. "Unfortunately, I don't actually go to the park as much as I wish I could."

"Well, after the stunt Adam pulled tonight by going home without me, I'm gonna ditch him the next time we plan a walk here. Besides, I'd much rather have you come instead. It's so relaxing to walk around."

"I'll definitely have to take you up on that," Elsa said with a nod, and she smiled as they came up on her apartment building. The doorman tipped his hat to Elsa as he let the pair into the building.

Belle was surprised at how understated the lobby of the apartment building was. For such an expensive area to live being right off Fifth Avenue, surrounded by expensive restaurants, hotels, shops, and across from Central Park, Belle had been expecting ultra-modern and ornate decorations. But instead, she was met with a rather inviting setting to the lobby. It still held a modern flair, but it was decorated with bright, different colored couches and chairs, and several large pieces of Romero Britto art gave an extra splash of color to the walls. Belle instantly liked the feel of it. And, she was somewhat thankful it wasn't like a typical, modern, rich-person apartment building.

"I'm on the top floor," Elsa said as they entered the elevator, and she hit the twentieth-floor button not long after.

On the way up, Belle noticed Elsa shifting back and forth slightly with her hands clasped behind her back. The blonde looked apprehensive – if that was the best word Belle could find to describe her right now. It was cute, but quite different to how Elsa had been acting at the hotel.

"What's up?" Belle asked as the elevator dinged, opening a moment later, letting them out into the hallway in front of Elsa's door.

"I, uh…I have to be honest," Elsa started, scanning her key card on her door. "This is the first time in a while I've ever had a girl come home with me and I have no intention of sleeping with her." At the brief silence between them, Elsa mentally cringed as she tried to recover her words. "Not saying that you aren't attractive or anything, because you are…quite gorgeous, in fact. It's just-,"

"Elsa, I get it," Belle said, giggling softly at the blonde's rambling as she stepped into her apartment.

Just like the apartment building's surprisingly inviting lobby, Elsa's apartment wasn't this intensely modern, typical rich CEO type home Belle had expected. Rather, it was done in a farmhouse style. All of the decorations and furniture was top-of-the-line stuff, no doubt, but the apartment felt quite cozy and warm.

Belle was startled slightly when she felt Elsa give her a soft nudge with her elbow, and she realized she had zoned out for a bit while admiring Elsa's home. To Belle's amusement, Elsa was holding two glasses of wine, offering one to her.

"I knew it," Belle said as she accepted the glass.

"Knew what?" Elsa replied with a grin, already knowing what Belle would say next.

"You _are_ trying to get me drunk."

"As I said earlier…just the right amount. Come on."

Elsa motioned for Belle to follow her, and the brunette did so without hesitation. There was no denying that Belle was seriously questioning her decisions right now. She barely knew Elsa, and yet she was already accepting offers from the blonde to go home with her. While it was clear nothing would be happening between them, they were drinking, and Belle knew all too well the disaster that could come from mixing alcohol with a wealthy person who felt they were entitled to whatever they wanted. Although, she didn't get that feeling from Elsa. Maybe it was Elsa's honesty when they entered her apartment, or maybe it was that Belle was certainly a bit tipsy at the moment and was undeniably placing too much trust in Elsa because of it.

It took a moment for Belle to realize they were in Elsa's bedroom, and the brunette smiled when she noticed a gray and white desk in the corner of Elsa's room set up with a gaming monitor, a PlayStation 4 Pro and Xbox One X hooked up next to it. _What a nerd,_ she thought. Aside from that, Elsa's room was simple and continued the sleek farmhouse style of the apartment: a light brown, wood bed was set in the middle of the room with a matching TV stand across from it that housed what appeared to be a sixty-inch flat screen.

A barn door rested over the entrance to Elsa's closet, and the blonde pushed it aside as she went in and pulled out a pair of plaid green pajama pants and a plain white shirt. She handed them to Belle, and she received a slightly puzzled expression from the brunette.

"What? Do you really expect me to let you sleep in jeans?" Elsa asked, her tone light and playful.

"Oh right…I totally forgot I didn't even have a change of clothes."

"Well, I'd imagine this was a little unexpected," Elsa replied, a soft smile remaining on her lips as she went back into her closet to take a pair of pajamas for herself. "You can go to my bathroom to change if you'd like."

Belle nodded and obliged, and Elsa took the opportunity to change herself, quickly slipping on her loose pair of pajama pants and a grey shirt. She was trying _so_ hard to quell the rising desire she had for Belle. There was no reason Elsa shouldn't at least try and make a move on the brunette. After all, she had her alone in her home, which gave Elsa every opportunity she could have. But at the same time, it was clear Belle didn't have any further intentions other than staying the night simply because her friend had gone home with one of Elsa's best friends, and Elsa knew she had to respect Belle's boundaries.

Belle was still changing when Elsa slid her closet door open, so she took their wine glasses out to her living room and placed them on coasters on top of her wooden coffee table in front of her couch. It wasn't incredibly late – not even eleven-fifteen, so Elsa figured she could take some time to get to know the brunette even more, or maybe even just watch some Netflix. That is, if Belle was up for that. Elsa was totally fine with letting Belle go to sleep now if she was tired enough, but she would at least make the effort to relax with her.

Elsa turned from her seat on the couch when she heard movement behind her, and she gave a small wave when she saw Belle. She looked incredibly adorable in Elsa's pajamas, considering they were a size too big for the petite brunette, and Elsa found herself completely taken by her appearance. It was something she thought she could get used to.

"Hey," Elsa said, her voice surprisingly soft. "Figured if you weren't too tired, we could relax for a bit."

Belle smiled and nodded as she made her way around the couch and sat next to Elsa. There was enough space between them to keep things friendly, but Belle made sure there wasn't _too_ much space, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps she did want to be closer to Elsa, and perhaps she _was_ hoping there would be something more than wine and chatting.

"I hope I didn't make you feel pressured or anything into accepting my offer to come home with me," Elsa said, and she turned on Netflix and clicked to Parks and Recreation as some background noise.

"No, you didn't, but you do have a way of being rather persuasive with your efforts," Belle said, shooting a playful wink to Elsa.

 _Oh boy…_ Elsa thought. If Belle was going to act like this all night, then Elsa would have a very hard time restraining herself from advancing in some way.

"How so?" Elsa asked, shaking off any thought of trying to cross a certain line with Belle.

"Well…you find incentives. It just so happened that Adam decided to leave me and take your friend home with him instead, and you 'didn't want me going home alone at this hour.'" Belle used air quotes to suggest that that had been what convinced her to stay at Elsa's place tonight. In some way, it had been. But beneath that, Belle knew Elsa was hoping this night went a different way than what they were currently doing. The blonde would never admit it, and that was fine, because Belle would never let that happen anyway. At least…not tonight.

In fact, Belle rather enjoyed this. It still seemed surreal to the brunette – that she was actually in Elsa's apartment, drinking wine and talking with her as if they had known each other for years. But it wasn't like that at all. No, Elsa was Belle's _boss_ , and they had only known each other for a grand total of about a week and a half combined. Belle knew she had let this sort of thing happen too quickly, but she couldn't help herself. Elsa was so captivating that Belle felt as if she had no choice but to continue to follow after her.

"It's true though," Elsa responded. "I didn't want you going home alone this late. Besides, your apartment is a lot farther away from The Westin than mine is. It was just…more convenient. And, you'd be with someone you trust. At least I hope you do."

"Yes, I trust you. I think the fact that we've made it this far has only made my trust in you even stronger."

At that comment, Elsa tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Belle shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. It was delicious: a light rosé that felt smooth as she swallowed it. "I don't know. I guess…I'm here, a little tipsy, in your apartment, alone…"

It was a subject Belle didn't want to get into at all, but she supposed she had sort of made it fair game by her previous comment. She only hoped Elsa didn't take it further.

Elsa nodded in understanding, darting her eyes away from the brunette for a moment before she turned her attention back to Belle. "I get that. And I know it's easy for me to say but…I'm not like that. Do I have my ways of getting what I want? Of course." She paused to return Belle's playful wink from before, and the brunette let out a soft laugh in response. "But if you ever told me no…I'd listen."

At that notion, Elsa took their empty glasses and went to her kitchen to rinse them out. She placed them in the dishwasher, and when she turned around, she noticed Belle rearranging the soft, plush pillows on her couch.

"Settling in?" Elsa asked as she walked back over to the brunette.

"Quite nicely, actually," Belle answered. "These pillows are so soft and mushy. I love them."

Elsa glanced down as she tried to quell her growing smile, but to no avail. "Come on. There's no way I'm letting you sleep on a couch," she said, and she held out her hand for Belle. To Elsa's relief, the brunette accepted, and Elsa thought she would just about melt to the floor the moment their hands touched.

Belle grinned at Elsa's manners, and she blamed the alcohol for making her bolder than she normally ever would be in a moment like this. "I totally knew it. This was definitely all part of a plan to get me into bed with you."

Elsa breathed out a small laugh and shook her head as she led Belle to her bedroom, keeping their hands joined. "Quite the opposite. I _am_ getting you into my bed, but I won't be joining you. Like I said, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," she answered, but she paused as Belle walked ahead of her. She stood in the doorway to her room, and she couldn't help but admire the brunette from behind.

It was silly of Elsa, to continue to want Belle in a purely physical way, but something had changed in her desires tonight. Elsa had already broken her biggest rule, and that was letting a girl stay the night. It somewhat bothered her that she couldn't place a reason on why she was treating Belle so differently.

Belle noticed the absence of Elsa beside her, and she knew it must have been hard for Elsa to not have _anything_ happen between them. But, they came from different worlds and experiences. Elsa was used to getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and Belle…she just wasn't ready for anything more than the casual, somewhat cordial moments they had been spending together. Of course, there had been some flirting here and there, and while Elsa by no means wore her heart on her sleeve, she wasn't shy with expressing her attraction to Belle.

"Thanks," Belle started, "for letting me stay tonight. I know we were joking about it, but I really do appreciate it."

"Of course," Elsa replied with a small nod, leaning against the doorway as she looked back at the brunette.

"And also, thanks for…ya know…not taking advantage of me," Belle said, shooting a playful wink to the blonde.

The laugh that Elsa gave was soft yet a little hesitant, almost as if the blonde knew there was something deeper to Belle's words. "Never in my life would I ever do such a thing," came her response.

The smile Elsa gave Belle was incredibly charming and sweet, and the brunette felt her heart beat even faster at the look in Elsa's blue eyes. It wasn't seductive. No. It was…wanting, in a way. But it wasn't desperate. In fact, it was restrained. Belle hated to admit that she was flattered by it. She knew Elsa was attracted to her; the blonde had made that pretty obvious multiple times, and she was endeared by Elsa's clear attempts to respect the fact that she didn't want this night to escalate any further than what they were doing now.

Or, Belle thought, maybe it was just part of Elsa's game. Maybe she was respecting Belle's boundaries now, so that when she actually wanted something more from the brunette, she could justify why she deserved it. It was certainly a cruel thing for Belle to think, but she was still very unclear of what Elsa's intentions with her were. Elsa was a known player, and that was something Belle couldn't try and shield herself from. There were very few things Belle could say about Elsa that could make her think that somehow what was happening between them would be any different than what happened between Elsa and other women. But, oh, how the blonde made it so easy to fall for her smile and charm.

And Belle had fallen indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I really enjoy writing these two, and I'm excited about how their relationship will develop in the coming chapters. I changed the location of Elsa's apartment as well…just made more sense to have it be in the fifties in terms of location and whatnot in the city.**

 **Also, if you couldn't tell already, another huge theme that will continue to be obvious in this story is consent. It's so important in any situation, and with all the conversations you see nowadays about it, I'm happy to be able to include it here.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated. I have the general plot planned out, but I'm always open to suggestions as I can definitely tweak things.**

 **Happy reading!**


	6. I Got You

**A/N: it's been a while. What can I say…college is a bitch. So…here's a nice, long chapter for yall!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The first thing Belle noticed when she opened her eyes the next morning was that she was not in her apartment. The second thing she noticed – and it came as quite an alarm – was that she was definitely in someone else's clothing. The brunette shot up in the king size bed, glancing around at her surroundings almost frantically.

Her eyes landed on the desk to the right of the bed set up with gaming consoles and equipment, and the realization instantly came to her. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered that she had gone back to Elsa's apartment last night. But, the thoughts were still hazy, and Belle cursed herself for letting Elsa get so many drinks into her. Even though Belle did trust Elsa to a certain degree already, it still worried her a bit since she couldn't recall too much of what had happened the night before.

She located her phone on the bedside table to her left, and she took it off the table before rolling onto her back and resting her head on a pillow. She saw several messages from Adam, and while she wanted to be upset with him for leaving with Matthew last night, she knew her best friend had probably felt terrible from the moment he woke up this morning. She quickly scrolled through his texts.

 _8:41am – Adam: oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I got carried away last night and totally wasn't thinking!_

 _8:47 am – Adam: I hope you were safe last night. I know Elsa made sure to reserve rooms in the hotel for us if we didn't want to go home._

 _8:59am – Adam: now that I'm thinking about it…why didn't I just stay at the hotel! Ugh, I'm such a potato! I'm so sorry!_

 _9:18am – Adam: please tell me you're okay and not in a ditch somewhere otherwise I'm sending a search party._

Belle laughed softly. While she knew Adam was playing it down over text, she also knew that he felt extremely guilty about it, and she didn't doubt that he _would_ send a search party after her, so she responded to him quickly.

 _Belle: well you did leave me hanging, but don't worry, I went home with Elsa._

She received a text back in mere seconds.

 _Adam: oh…OHHH…carry on ;)_

Belle rolled her eyes but let out a full laugh at that. She knew she would be in for it whenever she got home today, and if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked the idea of leaving Adam in the dark about her and Elsa. Even though literally nothing happened between them last night, it was still amusing to get a reaction out of Adam about it.

Belle tossed the thin blanket off her body, and she padded over to the bedroom door. She opened it slowly and quietly in case Elsa was still asleep…somewhere…Belle wasn't quite sure where Elsa had gone off to last night. Despite her thoughts being hazy, Belle was positive she would have remembered something like Elsa staying in the same bed as her.

There was a short hallway that led out to the living room, kitchen, and dining area. It was a very spacious area, and Belle liked how it was all open, no walls in between the rooms that would have made it feel closed-off and crammed. She also spotted Elsa on the couch, sleeping soundly on her stomach, her face buried into a pillow. A soft grin came to Belle's lips as she admired the blonde from the distance between them. It was hard for Belle to imagine Elsa outside of anything aside from the work and business environment. That's why she had been so shocked at first when she had bumped into Elsa at the Dunkin' a couple weeks ago. So now, seeing Elsa in baggy, plaid pajama pants and a loose grey shirt was an even more endearing sight to the brunette.

Belle worried at her bottom lip for the moment before she decided to creep past the living room and into the kitchen. She was hungry considering she had woken up much later than she normally did, and she didn't think Elsa would mind if she took some food from the fridge. After all, Elsa was the one who had invited her back last night.

But, mere moments after the door of the fridge opened, Belle heard a short yelp behind her, followed by a soft _thud_ , and when she turned around, she saw Elsa on the floor. She tried to resist the urge to laugh, but she failed, and Elsa looked up when she heard Belle's soft giggling.

"Oh…uh, hey," Elsa said, her voice a bit scratchy and low after just waking up, and she ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to tame it ever so slightly. She shook her head a little bit as she slowly stood up from her position on the floor, trying to wake herself up a bit more. Her blue eyes, still soft and cloudy with sleep, were squinted a bit as she looked at Belle, and the brunette returned the confused expression.

"Please tell me you _do_ remember that you invited me to stay here," Belle said, slight apprehension in her voice as she watched Elsa sit back on the couch.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I do," Elsa answered with a small nod. "Um, I just…I'm not used to having someone else still here when I wake up."

The curtness with which Elsa responded hurt a little, but Belle didn't waver at it. If anything, she made the effort to understand where Elsa was coming from.

"Ah, so…maybe I should get going then, if you're-,"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Elsa quickly interrupted as a soft, endearing smile graced her lips. "It's…different, but a good different. It's, I…uh…I'm glad you're still here."

Belle pursed her lips as she tried to contain her own growing smile. Watching Elsa stumble over her words now when she was always such a smooth talker at work was quite an adorable scene.

"Sorry to startle you awake. I was just about to see if I could make us some breakfast," Belle said, her eyes continuing to take in how insanely cute Elsa looked in the morning: baggy pajama pants and shirt, messy hair falling out of her usual braid, soft blue eyes, and a somewhat dopey grin on her lips at the moment. It was something she felt privileged to see. If Elsa was telling the truth about not having girls stay the night, then Belle figured this was a side to the young CEO pretty much no one ever saw.

Elsa waved her hand and smiled at Belle. "Don't worry about it. I'd much rather take you out for breakfast, though. There's a great diner a couple blocks down," she replied.

While Belle desperately wanted to immediately accept Elsa's offer, she didn't want to sound too needy or intrude on Elsa's day any more than she felt like she already had. After all, Belle would see her on Monday back at the internship.

"You really don't have to," Belle answered, and the slight drop in Elsa's smile was enough to guilt the brunette into instantly changing her words. "I mean…unless you really want to. It's just, I feel like you've been so hospitable to me, what with letting me come back last night and everything. I don't want to feel like-,"

"Please, I'd love to take you out," Elsa said, her charming smile back on her lips.

Belle looked down at her feet as she attempted to hide the soft blush that came to her cheeks as she nodded. God, she nearly hated how easy she gave into Elsa. Just a certain look from the blonde and she felt guilty for saying 'no.' But, Belle thought, she never really wanted to turn down Elsa's offer in the first place.

"I'll get changed," Elsa spoke up again, "And then we can go. Your clothes from yesterday are…well, they should be wherever you left them."

Belle took the opportunity to tease Elsa a bit as she followed the blonde back into the bedroom. "Well, you did let me stay in your room last night, so I think it's clear they'd be here. Come on, I can't imagine your memory is that bad after only a few drinks."

Elsa turned to Belle, a knowing grin on her lips as she took a couple steps back toward her closet. "I happen to be just fine with remembering last night. You, on the other hand, were pretty much passed out the second your head hit the pillow."

"Oh, so you were just waiting until I was gone enough so you could have your way with me, huh?" Belle said, a breath of a laugh escaping her as she playfully shoved at Elsa's shoulders.

To her surprise, the blonde grabbed both of her wrists the moment they hit her shoulders with a lot more strength than Belle was expecting, and Belle had no choice but to take an extra step forward to steady herself. She looked up at Elsa, the slightly taller woman only inches in front of her now, their eyes meeting with an intensity that drove Belle mad. But Elsa's expression changed quickly, her eyes soft and somewhat sad, almost as if she knew Belle's banter held a deeper pain to it.

"I really hope you don't hold me to that low of a standard," Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to keep her eyes on Belle's own, even after the brunette had glanced away. They stayed like that for a few moments, Belle's hands still resting on Elsa's shoulders, until Belle felt the blonde take a step back, her usual grin back on her lips again. "Your clothes are on my dresser by the way." Elsa gave Belle a playful wink before she turned to her walk-in closet, shutting the door partially behind her.

Belle huffed out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair as she located her clothes from yesterday right where Elsa said they would be, and she nearly groaned in frustration as she went over to them and headed to the bathroom connected to Elsa's bedroom. She hated this. She hated how there was a clear attraction between her and Elsa, and she hated that she had no idea if it would be okay to address it with the blonde. She was still clueless to what Elsa's intentions with her were, and she couldn't stand that she was allowing herself to be swept under Elsa's effortless charm like this. She knew she had been over this a million times in her head already, but she couldn't find a way to avoid these kinds of thoughts.

Belle knew exactly what happened the last time she gave someone with wealth and power too much leeway. Regardless if her own intentions had only been friendly, she knew how easily everything could turn into a disaster if the other person took a different message from her words and actions.

* * *

Elsa took Belle to a modern but quaint diner on west forty-ninth street, about a ten minute walk from Elsa's apartment. Luckily, it hadn't been too crowded since they had gotten there around eleven. Belle enjoyed the cozy feel of the diner, and her talk with Elsa had been casual and easy. It was nice for her to listen to Elsa tell stories about her coworkers, and Belle found out that Elsa had actually been childhood friends with a couple of them.

They ate and talked for a little over an hour, and when Belle went to reach for the check sitting on the edge of their table, Elsa snatched it just a second faster. Belle met Elsa's eyes, her expression one that said 'Really?' as she watched the blonde slip her credit card into the holder and hand it back to their waiter.

"What?" Elsa said. "Did you really think I'd let you pay? I'm the one who offered to take you out for breakfast."

Belle smiled as she glanced down at her lap for a moment before she looked back at Elsa, the blonde sitting across from her with a soft, genuine smile of her own on her lips.

"I mean…" Belle started, trying to come up with some sort of response. "It was kind of expensive and I don't-,"

She was interrupted by a quiet chuckle from Elsa. "That's cute. Belle, you _do_ know that I'm…well, money is never a question with me," she said as their waiter handed her the check. She paused for the moment as she took her card back, left a tip, and signed the check before she looked back at Belle, and both of them stood and headed toward the diner exit. "When you're with me, don't worry about having to pay for anything," she continued as she held the diner's door open for Belle.

"What? No way," Belle replied.

"I spend my money however I want, Belle. And my dad would be rolling in his grave right now if he knew I was using it to spoil a pretty girl," Elsa said, and the blonde's incredibly soft, happy expression caught Belle a little off guard considering the personal implications of Elsa's statement masked by her lighthearted tone.

Belle was also a bit flustered by the overt compliment from Elsa. She darted her eyes around as she tried to come up with a response, and her eyes landed on the forty-seventh street sign.

"Um, I live all the way down on fourteenth," she said, changing the subject to fight off the blush on her cheeks. "Just in case you were about to walk me the entire way back," she added jokingly.

To Belle's relief, Elsa let out a soft laugh at her comment. "I didn't know you were that far. That's quite a ways for you every day to my company building."

Belle waved her hand and shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I'll just get a cab back."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at Belle with her eyes squinted. "Trying to get away from me so quickly, huh?" she teased.

"I…what, no! I just thought…I don't want to drag you out of your way but…I also wouldn't mind walking a little longer, if you're okay with that?" Belle got out cautiously, her voice a bit softer as she avoided Elsa's gaze. "I don't know, I guess…this is nice. Ya know, chatting and stuff. Definitely a change from your whole professional work attitude." That earned a smile from Elsa.

"I don't mind walking with you at all," Elsa replied. "Just tell me when you want a cab, though…or I could call Matthew and have him drive you back, if you'd like. I'm sure he's left your apartment by now," she added with a wink, causing Belle to give a short laugh.

"I hope he has, because I'm gonna let Adam hear it about leaving me last night for sure. But don't worry about it. I don't want to make him come out of his way."

"Well uh, let me give you something to pay for a cab."

That made Belle smile, and she looked back at Elsa, her brown eyes glinting with amusement. "Elsa, I'm not broke, and I've paid for cabs all this time."

"Yeah, but, what I told you earlier…don't worry about paying for anything when you're with me," Elsa said, clasping her hand together in front of her as she pursed her lips in slight apprehension. Belle could see she was really committed to this, and she knew when it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to decline Elsa's offer to pay for her cab.

"Come out to dinner with me tomorrow night," Elsa continued, throwing Belle completely off-guard by the suddenness of her request.

Belle blinked a couple times, her eyebrows raised a little as she kept her eyes forward, and soon they passed forty-first street.

"Wait, what?" Belle eventually got out, still trying to get over how abruptly Elsa had transitioned their conversation.

"Come on, I know you heard me the first time. Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night," Elsa said, her voice light and slightly teasing.

"Are you giving me a choice?" Belle answered despite her continued confusion.

"I'll always give you a choice. But, are you really going to say no?"

The way Elsa said it so smoothly drove Belle insane, and the shift in the blonde's tones and moods was always so quick that Belle could barely keep up with it.

Belle shook her head a little bit, still confused by this whole thing, and finally she let herself think out loud. "What do you want from me?" she asked softly. Now it was Elsa's turn to be confused, her eyes squinting and brow furrowing a bit as she turned her eyes to Belle.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I barely know you. I interviewed you once, and then suddenly you're offering me a spot at your internship when I'm sure my resumé wasn't nearly as impressive as a lot of other people who applied, then you're offering to let me stay at your apartment, taking me out for breakfast, and now asking me to dinner after what…barely a couple weeks of knowing me? You compliment me and even flirt with me, like come on, Elsa…I'm sorry for sounding so, I don't know, frustrated? But I just need to know."

Elsa took a few moments to think about her words, but it felt like an eternity to Belle, and she watched the blonde worry at her bottom lip and she couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. Belle cursed herself for finding a way to admire Elsa now, when all she wanted was an answer.

"Well, then let's just say this could be a way for us to get to know each other better."

"Elsa, will you please stop being so stoic for one moment and give me a straightforward answer? What do you want from me?" Belle said, her eyes pleading with the blonde to cooperate. She could imagine Elsa never got too personal or involved with her emotions with another girl before, and she could see how the blonde was struggling right now.

Elsa's eyes moved to different locations around the street before she finally brought them back to meet Belle's own eyes.

"I…want to take you out for dinner tomorrow night. On a date."

God, Elsa was so cute right now that Belle could hardly contain herself. It was just too easy for the blonde. Everything she did made Belle fall harder and harder.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief at Elsa finally being transparent with her intentions for once, a smile instantly lighting up her face, and yet again, she let her attraction and feelings for Elsa get in the way of her better judgement.

"And I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

Contrary to Belle's plan to go home and pretend to be mad at Adam for last night, Belle was the one instantly slammed with questions and enthusiastic comments from her best friend the moment she walked through the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You _have_ to tell me how it was!" Adam exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands several times. "Like…how did it start? Did she make the first move? Was it good? Who was the top? And what-,"

"Adam! I can't have you focused on that right now, I need your help," Belle interrupted, pushing past the redhead to her room. "Try not to lose your shit when I tell you this, but…Elsa asked me on a date tomorrow night."

Adam stopped following Belle instantly and brought his hands over his mouth, but he failed to cover his growing smile, until he let out an excited yelling-screeching noise that Belle had no choice but to laugh at.

"I knew it!" he yelled. "I _knew_ she was the fuck-before-date kind of woman. Ugh, Belle you are going to have a hard time taming her. I'm surprised you let her-,"

"We did not have sex last night," Belle interrupted again, keeping her voice as calm as she could as she continuously tried to fight off her laughter from Adam's antics.

"Wait, wait, wait…so you're telling me that Elsa Frost, probably the biggest player in this entire city, asked you to go home with her last night, and you two just…didn't do anything?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. She was quite charming about everything too…really cute, believe it or not," Belle answered. "And come on, Adam, you know me better than that. I'm not easy."

"I know, I know. But like, I thought maybe you'd want a little action after all this time. It's whatever though…she asked you out! Ugh, I have to pick your outfit. I'm so excited!" Adam said, his voice still high and light, and his smile never left his face.

Belle ruffled Adam's hair a little and returned a smile of her own. "You're too sweet, what would I do without you?" she asked playfully.

"Um…not look like a total smoke show tomorrow night, that's what. Where is she taking you? Is it super fancy or casual? Italian, steakhouse…or what? I need details."

"Well, I don't have those details right now," Belle answered. "But, Elsa is pretty organized and prompt when it comes to setting stuff up from what I can tell, so I'm sure I'll know tonight."

Adam was practically bursting with excitement, and he bounced on his toes as he went back to their living room couch. "Perfect…I can't wait! I seriously can't remember the last time you went on a date. You're going to look _so_ good tomorrow night!"

And, as if on cue with Belle's thoughts of where Elsa could possibly be taking her tomorrow night, her phone buzzed in her pocket. The brunette's heart instantly beat faster at just the notion of it being a text from Elsa, and she smiled when she saw that it was.

 _Elsa: I made a reservation for 6:30 tomorrow evening at Scarpetta. It's on the corner of Madison and 29_ _th_ _._

 _Belle: is it some fancy place you're taking me to?_

 _Elsa: kind of…nothing crazy though, but I would like to see you in something nice ;)_

"Fuck…" Belle mumbled, and Adam was peering over her shoulder the next moment, grinning widely at his best friend.

"This is too great," he said, squeezing Belle's shoulders in excitement. "All she has to do is put a wink face and bam…you're all hot and bothered over it."

 _Belle: of course. See you tomorrow :)_

God, the way she just…gave in to whatever Elsa asked of her. Belle knew that could easily turn into something dangerous if she didn't get her feelings in check. But at the same time, she kind of enjoyed it, especially because she felt as if she really _wanted_ to do whatever Elsa told her to. It was a strange feeling, something she had never experienced before, but it left her with anticipation and wanting more of…whatever _this_ was.

"Damn girl, you're already whipped as hell for her," Adam commented. While he, of course, knew about Elsa's reputation with women and wanted Belle to be careful tomorrow night, he was happy for Belle. It had been over a year since she had even shown any interest in dating someone after…well…Adam wasn't about to let that whole incident spoil his mood about getting his best friend ready for a date.

The brunette rolled her eyes when she felt Adam's presence behind her still, and she turned around, a small grin on her lips as she nudged his chest with her elbow. "Okay, now that I survived that…it's your turn to go to work."

* * *

 _(The next day)_

"How do I look?" Belle asked once Adam helped her zip the back of her dress. It was a simple black dress that stopped just above her knees. Given that Belle had kept this since her sophomore year of college, it was definitely snugger on her now, so of course Adam had pounced on the opportunity for Belle to show off her figure with it. She kept her hair down as well, letting it fall in waves over her shoulders, and Adam insisted on a small layer of makeup – not too much, but just enough to give off a slight, seductive appeal.

"You could turn me," Adam said, getting a soft laugh from Belle in return. "Elegant and beautiful as always. I'd be surprised if Elsa doesn't swoon over you tonight."

Belle had been expecting that Adam would want to accompany her to the restaurant; he was protective over his best friend like that. But, he had actually gotten himself a ticket to see the Book of Mormon tonight so that he would be 'out of the apartment when they got back,' as he had told Belle exactly and very suggestively, he was confident Elsa would be spending the night.

"By the way," Adam started as they exited their apartment building and hailed a cab, "This place doesn't have a single entrée under twenty-five dollars, so you better eat well." He held the cab door open for Belle and got in after her.

"I expected nothing less from Elsa," Belle replied. "She tosses around money like it's nothing."

"Well, that's what happens when you inherit billions from your parents. Fortunately, mine left me enough to live comfortably, but these kids of big-time CEOs and whatnot really have it all set for them."

The ride to Scarpetta didn't take long since it was only fifteen blocks away, and Belle wasn't surprised when she instantly spotted Elsa in a casual conversation with the doorman of the restaurant.

"Hey," Adam said before Belle got out of the cab, "Have fun." He gave her a wink that only implied the most sexual of things to which she rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Enjoy the show," she said back as she closed the cab door, and he gave her a small wave before the cab drove off.

Belle turned around to find Elsa's eyes on her. The blonde was dressed in her usual work attire, black slacks and a dark blue, long-sleeve button down shirt. The only difference was that she looked a lot more casual now. Her shirt was un-tucked and her usual braid was a bit messier, but she still managed to look insanely attractive and dare Belle say charmingly adorable.

Elsa, on the other hand, found herself drinking in the sight of Belle, the brunette's dress hugging her curves in the best way possible. There was nothing flashy about the way Belle was dressed tonight, but Elsa thought she looked striking.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," Belle said, giving a shy smile to Elsa.

"Not at all. They have our table ready. And, you look absolutely stunning," Elsa replied, a genuine, soft expression lighting up her eyes.

"Well, you did say you wanted to see me in something nice, and I'm glad I did. This place is pretty fancy."

Elsa shrugged as their waiter led them to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, and Belle was happy about that. This was a date, and she wanted to be able to enjoy it without people talking all around them.

"It is a bit upscale, I guess," Elsa said, letting Belle into the booth first before following suit. "I take Jack here for celebrations or holidays, so I figured I'd like to take you to a place I know well."

"Hm…then I suppose you can tell me what's good here?"

Elsa smiled and nodded as the waiter handed them their menus and took their drink orders. "Well, their specialty is pasta, so I'm inclined to recommend that. But, of course, get whatever you want," the blonde said, her kind smile remaining on her lips.

Belle glanced over her own menu as well. _Holy…Adam wasn't kidding._ There really wasn't any entrée under twenty-five dollars here.

"How's this?" she asked Elsa, pointing to a pasta dish with lobster, tomatoes, and basil in it. It seemed simple enough.

"Hey, that's what Jack usually gets. He loves it, so…I'm sure it's really good," Elsa said, and Belle didn't think she had ever seen the blonde's eyes as bright as they were now. It was something that Belle took notice of, and she thought it was adorable.

"You seem especially happy right now," Belle commented as she leaned back into the booth a little, eyeing Elsa with soft eyes and a smile of her own.

Elsa closed her menu and set it back on the table. "Yes, I am. I, uh, I haven't been on a date in a long time. Was never into it," she admitted, breathing out a quiet laugh as she glanced over at Belle.

"So what changed that?"

"Well, you did. I just…I don't know. I get a different feeling when I'm around you."

"Really, and what kind of feeling is that? One where you know you can't just get me into bed with you instantly?" Belle asked, teasing the blonde as she lightly bumped Elsa's shoulder with her own. She was relieved when Elsa laughed in response.

"I guess that _is_ part of it," she said, and their waiter returned with their drinks and to take their orders. Elsa would be honest with herself that she was kind of glad he came at this time; she wasn't ready to get into a discussion with Belle about her 'feelings' regardless of how light the conversation was.

Belle ended up ordering the pasta dish, and Elsa had gone with the restaurant's only steak dish, which, Belle noticed, was the most expensive thing on the menu. _Of course_ , she thought.

They ended up talking the entire time while they waited for their food to arrive, and their conversation was instantly filled with Elsa's excitement the moment Belle had brought up the gaming consoles and PC the blonde had in her room.

"I never would have guessed you were into gaming," Belle said as their waiter set her dish in front of her.

"Big time," Elsa answered, and she cut right into her steak, taking a few bites before continuing. "I play with a few of the guys from the company, but I've been playing with a group of people for a few years now that I met in college."

"Really? That's actually super cool. What games do you play together?"

Belle took a bite of her own food, and Elsa had been right when she said the pasta was this place's specialty. The lobster wasn't over-powering and the tomatoes provided a nice offset to the heaviness of the pasta as well. It was one of the rare times Belle thought the food at a place like this actually lived up to the price.

"We play Overwatch, Fortnite, and sometimes Destiny Two on PC. But we met playing the first Destiny on PlayStation and continued with the second one, so that's our main game together. We're also pretty into Call of Duty, which is typical but we have a great time with it. I don't play much on Xbox because why would I do that to myself when I have a PlayStation and PC, but I find the racing games happen to run extremely well on it so sometimes I'll mess around in those. Do you have a system or play any of those?" Elsa finished, and Belle noticed a hopeful glint in her deep blue eyes.

"Adam and I have a PlayStation Four, but I never had the time to play a ton. We actually just got Black Ops Four, and he's been enjoying that a lot recently. We have Fortnite just because it's free…never played Destiny and-,"

"Really?! Oh man, this is perfect…I gotta get you into it!" Elsa exclaimed, and Belle had never seen the blonde this giddy before.

Belle laughed in response, her own smile lighting up her face as Elsa instantly launched into explaining how much fun Destiny 2 was and how much there was to do in it. Belle listened to the blonde talk passionately about the 'endgame raids' that she always does with her group for probably a solid fifteen or twenty minutes, and by the time Elsa was done Belle had finished her dinner. It was nice, though, and not only did Belle find Elsa's love for gaming incredibly cute, she also enjoyed knowing that Elsa's life wasn't just filled with long, stressful work hours and one-night stands.

"I have to be honest, the first year of it was pretty underwhelming, but the newest expansion was absolutely fantastic and it just seems like they're really keeping up with that," Elsa said. "I'll get you the game and you can play with us!"

"You're too sweet, you know that, right?" Belle answered, and she leaned into Elsa a bit, resting her forehead against the blonde's shoulder.

It was something that came so naturally for Belle, but the brunette was glad that Elsa didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, Elsa responded by slipping her arm around Belle's waist. It was an action that should have made Belle feel comfortable, but instead it sent her heart beating into a tailspin. She wasn't being cautious at all with Elsa. She knew she was clearly letting the blonde know she was into her, and it was apparent that Elsa felt the same. But, Belle knew her own limits. The only problem was that she had no idea what Elsa's were.

"I like this," Elsa mumbled, and Belle was a bit surprised that the blonde actually removed her arm from around her waist when she moved to pull away a little.

"What…gaming?" Belle teased.

Elsa grinned in return. "That, but also this, as in, being with you. We should go out more," she replied, handing the waiter her credit card, not even looking at the check.

"I'd like that too. But, you know, you're going to have to get into the habit of actually asking me." Belle gave Elsa a playful wink, to which the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…can I take you back to your apartment?" Elsa asked, and now it was her turn to repay Belle's wink. "Gotta start somewhere."

"You're unbelievable. But yes, you can."

"Now see," Elsa started as they walked toward the entrance of the restaurant, and Belle was already rolling her eyes at the smug look on Elsa's face, "Why do you want me to ask when I already know you're going to say yes?"

They both got into the cab that pulled in front of them, and Belle gave the driver her apartment building address before she turned to Elsa.

"But you _don't_ know, silly," Belle said, and she let Elsa rest her arm lazily around her shoulders nonetheless, allowing the blonde to inch closer to her.

Elsa laughed in return and shook her head, her usual, charming smile remaining on her lips as they fell into a comfortable silence for the short drive back to Belle's apartment. Being like this with Elsa, so close to the blonde, was intimate in a certain way to Belle. She enjoyed how easy it was to be in Elsa's company; she was so calm and mellow in these moments, and it was something Belle wanted more of.

Belle wasn't surprised when Elsa paid for the cab, and the blonde closed the door behind them once Belle had gotten out. Belle noticed the blonde looking around the street, and she took Elsa's hand as they walked into the building's main floor. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and Belle took out her key once they exited the elevator.

"I know it's not a twentieth-floor penthouse," Belle teased, "But-,"

"It's nice," Elsa said, cutting Belle off with a small nod. "It's a quaint area down here by the university, real pretty too. Must be nice to live down here away from the thick of the action in the city."

"It is, but it's a hike getting up to the fifties sometimes," Belle answered.

Their small-talk finished when they came to Belle's apartment unit. Belle didn't really know what to expect from Elsa now, and she also didn't know what to expect from herself. Thankfully, though, Elsa spoke up first this time.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight. I'd like to go out with you again this weekend." At that, Belle raised an eyebrow, and Elsa instantly caught on. "I mean…if you'd like that too?"

Belle smiled as she glanced down to the space between them and nodded. "I would like that a lot," she answered.

"See…you've never said no to me yet," Elsa said lightly, and Belle just playfully hit at the blonde's shoulders.

"I will at some point, and I hope you'll listen."

Elsa huffed out in amusement. "Always," she replied. Elsa knew there was something more to Belle's words whenever she said things like that. On one hand, Elsa enjoyed teasing Belle over the whole thing, but she also knew there was a serious side to it that they would have to address in the future.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa continued. "Have a good night, Belle."

"Yeah…you too."

Belle gave a small wave to Elsa, and the blonde smiled back before she stepped into the elevator. It was frustrating for Belle. While she had wanted nothing more than to ask Elsa to stay, she knew she had to take this slow. There were boundaries that needed to be crossed one at a time, and tonight, Belle thought it was a small victory that Elsa had left…and that she hadn't assumed anything…

The fact that Elsa was making the effort to ask Belle what she wanted meant everything to the brunette. It was such a small thing, but it was something that was enormously important to Belle if she really wanted to, hopefully, work this out into a relationship with Elsa. After last summer, Belle needed someone who would give her a choice and the ability to say no if she wanted to. She needed this concept of…of…

"What's the word for it?" she thought out loud as she entered her bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas, and she was in the middle of sending a text to Adam to let him know she was home when the word came to her.

 _Consent._

* * *

 **A/N: back with a long chapter for you guys.**

 **The first Frozen 2 trailer is releasing this month and I can't wait! I really hope they made the right choice when making the plot and everything (*cough* making Elsa gay or just keeping her single *cough*).**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter…Who doesn't love a hot but dorky Elsa, right? The slow burn and fluffy feels are alive and well between Belle and Elsa here. I gotta build it up before we get into the deep stuff!**

 **Happy reading!**


	7. I Know You

**A/N: I wish I was able to get chapters out quicker…but, life happens (college and athletics) and I hit writer's blocks, so I usually crank out as much as I can when I get that spark to write. Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

 **We'll see the Belle/Elsa relationship pick up a bit more here, get into the heavier stuff that I want to incorporate into this story, annnddd Elsa is still a player – there's post-smut stuff, but nothing intense. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

TW: mention of rape – it's slight and nothing very graphic but still…just in case.

 _(Three days later)_

Belle was a bit shocked at herself for being disappointed when Elsa didn't instantly ask her out on another date. It had been an uneventful Monday for her as Elsa had been working on a couple of personal projects. The blonde had tried to let Belle in on what she was doing, but Belle couldn't really help her or anything given that Elsa had nearly been done with the marketing projects prior to showing them to Belle. So, to say Belle had been looking forward to the possibility that Elsa would ask her out was accurate, as she wanted something to be excited for on the weekend.

It was strange to Belle – she had never wanted to be asked out by someone so much before. In fact, she was almost ashamed to admit she was craving to go out with Elsa again. She had thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent with Elsa on Saturday night, and while nothing intense had happened between them, Belle had felt comfortable and safe with the blonde. While she new she had to keep her feelings in check as best as she could when it came to Elsa, she couldn't deny that she wanted to see where things went with the blonde. Never in her life would she have thought that she would be in a position where someone like Elsa would be flirting with her and asking her out, and that was why Belle knew she still had to be careful.

The elevator doors opened to the main floor of Frost Marketing, and Belle was greeted by Aurora, whom she had met when she first came for her interview with Elsa. The blonde smiled to Belle and stood from behind the desk.

"Hey," Aurora said.

"Haven't seen you in a couple weeks," Belle said as she gave a small wave to Aurora.

Aurora nodded as she walked around the reception desk, and she motioned for Belle to follow her. "Yeah, we each work a couple weeks at a time. It's really nice…allows us to be able to do other things," she answered with a small laugh. "Mulan had to go home for some family stuff, so it's just me and Anna for a bit now. But uh, Elsa actually has to go to Madison Square Garden soon, so she wanted to see you before she left."

"Oh," Belle got out, and she quickly spoke up again to try and hide her disappointment. "How come she's going there?"

"She just said it was some collaborative thing with the marketing department for the Rangers. They have their own interns they're working with too and I guess they're already setting up promotion nights and whatnot for the season."

"Wow, that's really cool actually," Belle said.

"Yeah, she works with quite a few of the other sports teams here too." Aurora paused as she knocked on the door to Elsa's office, and within a few moments Elsa opened the door.

"Belle, hey," Elsa said, flashing her genuine yet charming smile to the brunette, and Belle returned the expression with a soft smile of her own, a light blush coming to her cheeks as well.

Belle was a little surprised at Elsa's casual wear of black joggers and a plain, dark grey t-shirt. She guessed it was because Elsa wouldn't be at the company office today, and she would never object to seeing Elsa in casual attire. She always thought it was super cute, yet Elsa still looked as attractive as ever, and that was just one thing that would always drive Belle insane over the blonde.

Aurora nodded to Elsa, a somewhat knowing expression on her face as she turned to leave the two women together.

"So uh, Jack is gonna come in today, so it's not like I'm just leaving you," Elsa said, letting out a small laugh as she let Belle into her office.

"Oh, it's totally fine," Belle replied, setting her bag down on one of the office chairs in front of Elsa's desk. "I never knew you worked with professional teams though. That's awesome!"

Elsa shrugged, a lighthearted grin coming to her lips. "Guess you learn something new every day," she said as she closed her office door behind her.

"Hey, could you uh…maybe keep the door open?" Belle asked suddenly. It was like a reaction, something about her position of leaning against Elsa's desk with the blonde looking back at her, blocking the door… It sent Belle's heart racing with fear, and she hated that she was feeling like this with someone like Elsa. _There's no way she would ever…_ Belle thought. But then again, that's what she had said during her internship last summer.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, a slightly confused expression coming to her face as she furrowed her brows a bit. "My office door?"

Belle nodded, her hands gripping the edge of the desk behind her. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind," she answered, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Um…yeah, okay," Elsa got out, taking a few steps back before clicking her office door open a few inches. And, Belle thought, this was the first time she had seen Elsa at a loss for words. "Uh, is there…are you, uh…I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't-,"

Belle let out a breath, unaware she had been holding it in the first place, and she took a few steps toward Elsa, feeling a bit more comfortable now. "Don't worry about it. Like you said, you learn something new every day," she said.

Elsa could sense the slight apprehension that remained with Belle for the time being, so she decided she wouldn't push the subject any further for now. It was the first time Belle had ever caught her off guard like that, but she had never seen that kind of expression on the brunette's face before. And Belle had been in her office plenty of times before with the door closed, so she wasn't sure what was so different just now to evoke such a strong reaction from the brunette. It concerned Elsa, and she wanted to know why, but she knew that was a conversation for another time with Belle. So, Elsa brushed a hand through her hair and regained her usual, confident composure and decided to move on to her actual motive for wanting to talk to Belle.

"Do you want to go out with me again? Friday night maybe?" Elsa asked, not taking her eyes off Belle.

The brunette nodded instantly, a smile lighting up her face as her mind was immediately cleared of the fear she had felt mere moments ago. She was still unsure of what kind of boundaries she and Elsa had right now, so she took another step forward and playfully swatted at Elsa's shoulders.

"Look at you," Belle said, "Asking me out instead of just assuming."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she looked back at the slightly shorter woman in front of her. "I still didn't get an answer from you though." Belle narrowed her eyes a bit at that, so Elsa went on. "Nodding isn't the same thing as a 'yes,' and I thought you didn't want me assuming?" she teased.

"You really want to hear me say it, don't you?"

Elsa nodded as she stepped toward Belle, making the distance between them even smaller. "Yes, I do. Consent is hot, Belle, and I want to hear you give me an answer."

The lower, more demanding tone of Elsa's voice caught both of them by surprise, and Belle would by lying if she said that hearing Elsa say something like that didn't make her feel… _things_. Whatever was going on between her and Elsa _was_ hot. There was a certain intensity to it that made Belle nervous yet left her wanting more, and she was constantly torn between wanting to guard her heart when it came to Elsa and wanting to just give it away to the blonde. This teasing, dominant dynamic Elsa held over her was insatiable, and Belle had no idea how much longer she would be able to hold her ground until she caved to Elsa altogether.

"Yes, Elsa, I'd love to go on another date with you," Belle finally said, the words leaving her lips so smoothly that Elsa had to use every ounce of control she had to not completely close the distance between them.

"Perfect," came Elsa's response. "I should get going, but uh, Jack should be here soon. I'm sure he has his own little project he's working on, so he'll keep you busy."

Elsa grabbed her laptop bag off the small conference table in her office, and Belle crossed her arms over her chest as she admired the blonde with light eyes, a soft smile on her lips as well. Elsa looked back at Belle as she opened her office door, and a somewhat goofy grin made its way onto her face.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing…I just like you, Elsa," Belle admitted. Gosh, she felt like she was back in high school, saying something like that.

Elsa loved the way the brunette's cheeks flushed after her words. It was cute, and the way Belle said it – Elsa could have sworn she felt her heart flutter, and that was something that hadn't happened to her in a very long time.

"I like you too, Belle," Elsa said back. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave Belle a small wave, which was returned by the brunette, before she walked out of her office and down the main hallway of her company's floor. She already knew Aurora would have something to say to her before she left. After all, the younger blonde was well aware that Elsa was interested in Belle.

"So, how'd it go?" Aurora asked, nudging Elsa lightly, a teasing grin on her face.

"We're going out Friday," Elsa answered as she stepped into Aurora a bit, forcing the younger woman back against the reception desk. It was a risky move, to say the least.

"You know that this will have to stop," Aurora said softly as she traced her fingers across Elsa's shoulders, unable to look the blonde in the eyes.

"I know. Come over tonight, then?"

"Yes."

"Good," Elsa said, stepping back from Aurora. She gave Aurora a knowing wink, and the younger blonde just about swooned over her as always.

But, Elsa told herself, Aurora was right: if she really wanted to pursue a potential relationship with Belle, anything she was doing with Aurora or Anna or…any girl, really, would need to stop. _So what's one more night of something with no strings attached._

* * *

Belle had been giddy the moment Elsa left, and almost felt as if she were a sixteen year-old with a crush on someone incredibly out of her league. But, she thought, Elsa _wasn't_ out of her league at all. In fact, Elsa had been the one to initiate the flirting and the stolen glances and the asking out on dates. It seemed like a fairytale of sorts to Belle.

"What has you so happy? Elsa trying to woo you into her bed?" Jack asked the moment he walked into Elsa's office, instantly taking note of Belle's light smile that graced her lips.

The brunette snorted at his question and dropped her head into her hands, trying to hide the deep blush coming to her cheeks. "No…and I hardly think you're in a position to ask me something like that," she said back, a teasing notion in her tone.

"Of course I am. I know my sister," Jack replied, keeping the mood light as he shot Belle a knowing wink. "So? What did she do?"

"Nothing incredible, she just asked me out is all," Belle answered, and another smile lit up her face when she thought about going out with Elsa again.

Jack paused after he set his laptop on the conference table, his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open in surprise. "Wait, wait, wait…you're telling me that my sister, a woman who literally could not keep a functioning relationship to save her life, actually asked someone out? Like, on a date?"

"Yeah, I mean we went out Saturday night so I was kind of hoping she would-,"

"What? And she never even told me!" Jack exclaimed throwing his hands in the air before letting out a groan. "I cannot believe her sometimes. Do you have any idea how much I've wanted her to start dating someone?"

"You and my best friend would get along then," Belle said. "He always tells me that same thing."

Jack ran a hand through his ruffled, snowy white hair and nodded. "Look, I don't want to talk too much about my sister behind her back and potentially tell you stuff she wouldn't necessarily want you to know yet. But, I'm sure you know about how she gets around, and I can tell you really like her already. Just know that Elsa isn't gonna change overnight, but I think you're good for her."

Belle bit at her bottom lip while she listened to Jack. Suddenly, their conversation had taken a more serious tone, but she was thankful for Jack's honesty.

"Yeah, I'm aware," Belle replied. "I can deal with it for the time being." _Well that's a lie_. No, Belle definitely wasn't going to tolerate Elsa sleeping around with other women if she was just asking her on a date minutes ago. She was silently hoping Jack would take the bait and maybe not defend Elsa over that. Luckily, he did.

"You don't have to," he said. "If she wants to date you but still thinks she can fuck around with other girls then call her out on it. Don't let her be an asshole to you."

Belle laughed softly, and not at their topic of conversation, but at how much Jack cared about both her and his sister. It was endearing, and Belle could see the similarities between him and Elsa in a moment like this.

"Well, I'll deal with that if it ever happens. But, I appreciate your honesty with me."

"If it does, you have my permission to make her feel like shit for it, because I know I will," he said back with a playful and almost proud grin. "I just want you to know what you're getting into with her. It's been a while since she's even tried dating someone, and even though I know she'll want this, she's gonna fuck it up somehow. But it won't be intentional."

"Okay, now you're not really making me feel good about this." While her tone was teasing in its nature, there was an underlying worry that Jack was giving her.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just…she hasn't actually tried having a relationship with someone in so long, so you'll definitely have to keep her in line a bit," he replied, and his grin stayed on his face.

"Well I haven't dated someone in a while either, so I think there will be some learning on both sides here," was Belle's answer. She gave Jack a soft smile. She knew he meant well; he was just trying to look after his sister, and Belle admired that.

Jack nodded as he opened his laptop, and he clicked on a few things before he turned his eyes back to Belle. "Sorry again, if I made you doubt anything about Elsa. I think you two will be great together," he said, and this time a genuine, warm smile replaced his usual goofy grin. "So, uh, I have this new project I'm working on with Starbucks…basically helping them start designs for their holiday cups. Yeah, I know it's early, but you'll be surprised how many companies get their holiday stuff planned now. You wanna help me out with it? We can do that and I can also tell you all of Elsa's deep, dark secrets," he teased, eliciting a laugh from the brunette.

Belle nodded as she moved a chair next to Jack and sat down. While she had been somewhat disappointed Elsa wouldn't be around the office today, Jack's warm and fun personality made her forget about that, and now she was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with him.

* * *

Elsa hadn't expected the post-sex tone with Aurora to turn serious, but the second their eyes met after Aurora had came, her arms still pinned above her head by Elsa, there was an unspoken reality in the look they gave each other. And once Aurora's breathing had settled a bit, Elsa pulled her now soft cock out of Aurora, which drew a soft whine from the younger blonde.

"You know-,"

"I know," Elsa said, cutting Aurora off before she said what Elsa knew was coming.

"But do you?" Aurora asked, and she propped herself up with her elbow, turning on her side to face Elsa. Her cheeks were still flushed from having just come down from her orgasm, and her hair was a bit messy from when Elsa had been pulling at it while Aurora had given her head. It was hot, and Elsa couldn't help but think about how a certain brunette would look in the same situation.

"Am I an asshole for doing this with you now?" Elsa returned instead of answering Aurora's question.

The younger blonde shook her head. "You're not an asshole, Elsa. You just have no idea what a relationship takes," she answered lightly, letting out a soft giggle as she playfully swatted at Elsa's bare shoulders.

"So how am I supposed to magically know what it takes?" _Sheesh, when was I ever the one to ask for relationship advice_ , Elsa thought.

"You won't. You'll make mistakes and you'll fight, but I think you'll be fine. But this," Aurora paused to motion between them, "Can't happen anymore."

Elsa nodded, her lips in a straight line and a contemplative expression filled her eyes. She wished relationships didn't have to be this complicated, and she had no idea why Belle was the one who suddenly brought on this desire to have one. There was something, though, and Elsa hoped she would figure it out sooner rather than later.

"Are you mad at me?" Elsa asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I just fucked you and I'm about to turn right around and go on a date with another girl this weekend."

Aurora choked back a laugh at Elsa thinking out loud. "You really are clueless about relationships, huh?"

"You don't have to remind me."

"Well, no, I'm not mad at you. I mean, I _was_ a willing participant, but after this weekend, whatever was going on between us has to be over."

"I know," Elsa said. "It's just…she's not going to be the type of girl to-,"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you before you _do_ end up sounding like an asshole." Elsa gave Aurora a quizzical look, so she continued. "You need to stop thinking of this as how long it'll take you to get in her pants. That's not what a relationship is about at all. That will come with time, but you have to have actual feelings for her, otherwise you'll just be leading her on."

Elsa sighed out as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She grabbed her previously discarded joggers and shirt and slipped them on, not bothering to put on a bra or underwear beforehand. After all, it wasn't like she would be going anywhere tonight. Aurora took that as her cue to put her clothes back on as well, and she eyed Elsa softly as she did so.

"Can I ask you what's so different about her that you want to try a relationship?" Aurora got out, her voice quiet as she put her hair back into a high ponytail.

Elsa shrugged and glanced around her room for a few moments, thinking about a potential answer. "I'm not sure yet," she said. "I just feel…I don't know. There's something there that makes me feel like we'd be good together though."

Aurora nodded and gave Elsa a soft smile as she walked with the blonde toward the front door of her apartment. She was honest with herself in that a small piece of her had wished she could start something more with Elsa, but she valued their friendship more than that.

"Well, I'm glad you want to have this with her. And it's pretty cute, you know, to see you actually have a crush on a girl," she said lightly, nudging Elsa with her elbow.

Elsa let out a small chuckle as she nodded and opened her apartment door. "Nice to see you find some amusement in this," she teased.

"Please," Aurora said, waving her hand toward Elsa, "I'm genuinely happy you like her. I'll see you tomorrow."

The younger blonde gave Elsa a small wave as she walked out of her apartment, leaving Elsa with the understanding that nights like this between them would not – _could_ not – happen again.

* * *

 _(Three days later – Friday)_

Belle was a bit surprised at how normal Elsa went about their day in the office. She had filled Belle in with regards to her work with the Rangers for their promotion nights, and Belle had found it interesting that even though each team had their own marketing and promotion teams, they still called on a second party to assist them when needed.

Belle had refrained from asking Elsa anything about tonight – where they were going, what time…the usual things people should know if they're going on a date. But, the brunette certainly noticed how Elsa's eyes lingered on her for just a tad too long and how the blonde would casually brush her their hands together. With how straightforward Elsa had been with her over the last week, Belle thought the small, almost shy flirting and touching was cute.

The brunette had just walked into her apartment when her phone buzzed, and she waved to Adam who was lounging on the couch before she looked at her phone. Belle smiled when she saw Elsa's name at the top of the message box.

 _Elsa, 4:48pm: I'll pick you up around 6. Hope you're okay with a casual night._

 _Belle, 4:50pm: Of course. See you then :)_

"Elsa and Belle, sitting in a tree," Adam starting singing, looking over to his best friend with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare," she said back, giggling as she went over to him and playfully smacked at his shoulders.

Adam laughed and pulled Belle into a warm hug. "So where is she taking you this time?"

"Not sure, but she said it would be casual."

"Oh, so do you think you can handle your own outfit tonight then?" Adam teased, poking Belle in her side, causing the brunette to laugh and wriggle free from his arms.

"Yes, I most certainly can," she replied, throwing a pillow at the red-head. "She's coming at six, so I have time to get ready. Do you think you can, oh I don't know…not be a fanboy over her?"

Adam rolled his eyes – and his head for dramatic effect – as he threw the pillow back at Belle. "I'll be just fine, thank you," he said with as much sass as he could muster.

"Sureee," Belle dragged out as she went toward her bedroom, wanting to change out of the clothes she had been wearing all day and into something a little more comfortable for her date with Elsa.

Taking Elsa's word that it would be a casual night, Belle decided on a pair of black joggers – thin enough so she wouldn't be hot given the summer humidity – and a light blue shirt with grey accents around the collar. She took some time to brush through her hair before she put it back in her usual low ponytail, shorter strands of hair falling out and framing her face perfectly as she did so. Belle was never one to gloat about her physical appearance, but she couldn't deny herself that she had a cute look going on right now.

Before Belle knew it, it was almost six o'clock. Adam had been lying on the couch watching the episode of RuPaul's Drag Race he had missed the entire time she had been getting ready, and when there was a soft knock at the door, Adam jumped a bit, nearly dropping his laptop in the process. The redhead went toward the door to open it, but Belle grabbed his shoulder and playfully shoved him backwards.

"Excuse me, but this is _my_ date," she teased, which earned a soft chuckle from her friend.

Belle opened the door and was met with a lopsided grin from Elsa. If Belle thought she was dressed super casual, then Elsa looked like she was ready to spend a whole week staying in, eating junk food, and watching Netflix – or, playing video games, that was more suited to what Elsa would probably like. The blonde was wearing a dark grey shirt dotted with small, light-blue, minimalistic snowflake patterns all around it and sweatpants of the same shade of grey with the yellow letters of "Cal" running down the left thigh. Belle always forgot Elsa was only twenty-three; she definitely still passed as a typical, attractive college kid.

"Nice groufit you have there," Belle said, her eyes taking in Elsa's adorable appearance for the second time already within the last fifteen seconds.

To her relief, Elsa laughed softly in response. "I said casual, didn't I? You look pretty, as always."

Belle felt a blush creep onto her cheeks; she told herself she most certainly would never get over Elsa complimenting her. The brunette turned back to face Adam for a small moment to say goodbye. Adam returned Belle's wave and added a suggestive wink, which made Belle roll her eyes in jest, and he had already taken back his position on the couch from earlier.

"So, were you ever planning to tell me what we're doing?" Belle asked as she closed her apartment door and walked with Elsa to the elevator down the hall. "Or am I just going to follow you and hope you don't kidnap me."

"Hm…well, now that you mention it…" Elsa trailed off in mock thought, grinning at Belle as they rode the elevator down to the main floor of Belle's apartment building. "But uh, I thought we could take a walk through Washington Square Park, and there's a really quaint Irish pub-slash-sports bar place on Third we could go to. Maybe I could buy you a drink there," Elsa finished, her previously goofy aura turning more serious and flirtatious, which made Belle's heart beat faster and breath catch in her throat for a moment.

The pair took a cab to Washington Square Park even though it was only six blocks away from Belle's apartment. Elsa thought it was nice that Belle was pretty much in between both the Washington and Union parks, but she wasn't too surprised since the brunette was still at NYU and needed to be somewhat close to campus.

Elsa paid for the cab and held the door open, letting Belle step out before she closed the door, intentionally brushing against Belle's back in the process. It was a little weird for Elsa; she was never used to having to take it slow with a girl before, and she had never experienced needing to establish and respect boundaries with someone either. But, she wanted to try this, and she definitely liked Belle…a lot. So, she figured there was no harm in flirty comments or innocent touches here and there. After all, if they really were going to start a relationship with each other, those boundaries would have to be pushed at some point.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa got out as they walked under the arch leading into the park.

"Of course," Belle answered, sending a soft glance to Elsa to let the blonde know she was listening, and something in her already knew what Elsa was about to say.

They headed toward the path to the right of the fountain in the center of the park. It seemed less populated, and Elsa wanted to be able to talk and relax with Belle with as little people around them as possible.

"How come you didn't want me to close my office door earlier this week?" Elsa asked. "It's totally okay if you don't want to tell me, but I just kept thinking about it and, well, I'd never want to do anything that makes you nervous and it seemed like you were pretty…ah, I don't know…"

"Freaked out? Scared?" Belle finished, gently bumping Elsa's shoulder with her own. While she didn't want the topic to get too serious, she knew that was probably going to be unavoidable very soon.

"Yeah."

Belle let a comfortable yet expectant silence settle between them for a few moments as they continued walking through the park path lined with trees. If she had learned anything about Elsa by now, it was that the blonde would want an answer. Belle wished she would never have to confront what she went through last summer ever again, but here she was, unable to escape it still. And, she knew that whatever relationship she got into, all the shit that happened to her would have to come to the surface.

"I, uh…last summer I did an internship in Boston. A little longer than yours…it was like eight weeks. Let's just say I didn't have a great experience there and um, being in that position I was in when I asked you to open the door…it just brought me back to a bad place," Belle answered, her voice softer as she let herself be vulnerable for the moment.

Thoughts and images flashed through her mind of last summer, of how _he_ had gained her trust through nothing but lies and extravagant favors, threatened her if she didn't do what he wanted, and how he had taken advantage of her on more than one occasion. She never wanted to do anything with him, but he never took no for an answer… Belle didn't want to have a breakdown in front of Elsa right now. _God, that would be embarrassing._ So, she took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Elsa, and all the trauma she had been taken back to moments ago was instantly quelled when she met Elsa's calm, deep blue eyes. There was a hint of concern on Elsa's face, and their walking pace slowed a bit.

Elsa knew there was another, huge piece of the story Belle wasn't mentioning, but the blonde knew it would take some more time for her to get to that. She could tell that Belle was clearly distraught by even just thinking about whatever had happened let alone actually talking about it.

"Are you afraid of me?" Elsa asked softly, keeping her eyes on Belle, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone else walking along the park path.

"I…Elsa, I don't know," Belle replied, sighing out as she pushed some strand of hair out of her face. "What happened to me last summer…it'll take a little while for me to get around to telling you everything, and believe me, I want to. But I mean…at least it wasn't a yes."

"But it wasn't a no, either," Elsa said back, but she continued before Belle could get another word in. "I'm sorry for asking. I just…I want to try this with you, and I want to make sure I'm not crossing any lines or doing anything to hurt you."

Thankfully, Belle saw an opportunity to lighten the mood a bit and maybe change the subject, so she grinned at Elsa and leaned into the blonde. "Oh, really…and what is it that you want to try?"

Belle was relieved when Elsa breathed out a laugh, and the blonde stopped walking for the moment as she turned to look at Belle. "A relationship, Belle. That's what I want to try. I want you to be my girlfriend."

In the back of her mind, Belle thought she should probably say no for the moment. Maybe she could suggest that they go out a bit more until they decided to put a label on…whatever they had with each other right now. After all, she really didn't know a ton about Elsa. But, she thought, isn't that what would happen during a relationship? They'd get to know each other during dates and even just hanging out with each other. God, she really hadn't done this in so long – she was completely oblivious, but Elsa seemed to be the same way.

Even though Belle had her reservations about the decision she was making right now, there was something about Elsa that she trusted. It was almost like Elsa had this inherent ability to put her mind at ease. Sure, the blonde could totally just be doing that to make sure she could get whatever she wanted out of Belle, but there was just… _something_ that told Belle that wasn't the case.

"And you're not going to ask me if I want that too?" Belle teased, and she surprised them both when she rested her arms on Elsa's shoulders, but the blonde adjusted quickly and took the advance in stride.

"No," she answered, placing her hands softly on Belle's waist. "I'll respect whatever you say though." Elsa had to use all her willpower to not lean forward those last few inches and kiss Belle right then and there. She thought it was crazy how much Belle was unintentionally teasing her like this. There was so much built up tension between them that Elsa had no idea what she would actually do once Belle allowed her to cross that line with her.

"Well, I say…I want that too, and I also say let's go to that bar so you can buy me a drink."

Belle knew she was playing a potentially dangerous game with Elsa. She knew what Elsa wanted the most from her, though, and she almost felt as if she was testing Elsa's ability to control herself. Belle only hoped she wouldn't end up regretting it.

* * *

To Belle's delight, the remainder of their night had been extremely fun. She and Elsa had dipped into a low-key yet popular sports bar, and over several drinks courtesy of Elsa they had played a game of pool against two friendly guys. The game had been filled with jokes and laughs, and Belle definitely took note of how comical Elsa became after she was a bit drunk.

They had stayed at the bar for close to two hours, and when they decided to leave it was nearly nine o'clock. Belle was still feeling buzzed, and she cursed herself for yet again allowing Elsa to get more drinks into her than she was comfortable with. Elsa, on the other hand, had been gradually sobering up during the last hour they had spent playing pool.

Elsa got them a cab back to Belle's apartment, and they spent the short ride in a comfortable silence, Belle letting Elsa put her arm around her, the blonde's hand resting softly on her waist. And even though it was an innocent position, just the feeling of Elsa so close to her sent Belle's feelings into a tailspin.

"I had a really great time with you tonight," Elsa said once they were out of the cab and walking up to the front of Belle's apartment building.

"So did I," Belle answered, her mind a little clearer now than it had been at the sports bar. Belle let Elsa follow her into the building and up the elevator to her floor. After all, the brunette knew Elsa would always be so chivalrous as to walk her home rather than just leaving her alone in front of her apartment building.

There was one thought running through Belle's mind over and over again as she neared her apartment door, and she kept telling herself she should just forget it. But, when she took her keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door, and turned back to face Elsa, all rationality instantly left her brain.

Their eyes met with a certain intensity and want, and in the next moment Elsa's lips were on her own. Elsa kissed her softly, slowly, and Belle's arms found their way around the blonde's shoulders. Belle sighed into Elsa's mouth when she felt hands rest on her waist, bringing them even closer together. When Belle pulled back slightly for air, she was aware of her heart beating frantically in her chest, and she was glad Elsa didn't let go of her hips otherwise she thought her knees would buckle beneath her without the support.

"Do you want to-,"

"Yeah."

Their lips met again with more intensity this time, and Elsa wasted no time in taking control of the kiss, Belle eagerly letting Elsa's tongue push past her lips. Elsa reached behind Belle, opening the brunette's apartment door. The door slammed shut behind them, and Belle found herself pressing Elsa against the door, wanting to feel as much of the blonde against her as possible. Belle's mind was racing, and she knew exactly what Elsa wanted out of this. She let Elsa's hand roam her back, her skin being set on fire everywhere Elsa touched despite her shirt still being on. They broke once more for a breath before their lips were together again, and this time Elsa settled one hand at the small of Belle's back while the other slid downward, eventually resting on her ass.

Belle gasped into Elsa's mouth from the unexpected contact, and her hips pressed into Elsa's, causing the blonde to groan from the increasing pressure she felt between her legs. Elsa didn't want to have a one-track mind right now; she was perfectly content with making out with Belle. But the way the brunette was pressing into her and hearing the soft gasps and moans coming from Belle…it was so hot and god Elsa was rock hard now, her thoughts moving to how good it would feel to have her cock inside Belle right now, how wet Belle would be around her and how Belle would be moaning – no, _screaming_ her name as she-

"What the _fuck!"_

The two women instantly broke away from each other, and Belle groaned in frustration when she turned around to look at Adam, the redhead standing in the doorway to his room with a mildly horrified expression on his face.

" _Why_ are you here?" Belle got out, and she had to choke back a moan when she felt Elsa behind her, the blonde taking the opportunity to place both of her hands on Belle's ass this time. Yeah…Elsa _definitely_ had just one thing on her mind right now.

"Why _wouldn't_ I be here?" Adam said back, his voice a bit higher pitched as he tried to get over what he had just witnessed. "I heard the front door shut so I came out planning to ask you how your date was, but clearly I can see it's going just fine. Girl, I want you to get laid more than anyone, but I did not need to _see_ it!"

"We are not having sex," Belle replied, yet she allowed Elsa's hands to remain on her ass, sending more mixed signals to the blonde.

Adam waved his hand in the air and turned around with attitude, which Elsa found amusing. "Sure, whatever. I'm going back in my room, and I hope to god you two aren't loud." With that, Adam shut his door, leaving the pair alone again.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Belle said, turning back to look at Elsa. "Um…do you still want to stay?"

Elsa nodded instantly, her mind still occupied by the almost unbearable throbbing between her legs, but when she went to slip her arms around Belle's waist again, she was met with a hand on her chest.

"You know I meant it when I said we weren't having sex, right?"

Elsa brought her eyes to meet Belle's, and she saw the seriousness reflected in those deep, enchanting brown eyes in front of her. As aroused as Elsa was right now, she managed to find her rationality and she nodded to the brunette.

"Yeah…okay," Elsa said. She didn't want to sound disappointed, but Belle had gotten her so wound up only to leave her hanging like this, she couldn't help feeling like this. "Um, do you want me to sleep on the couch or-,"

"You can sleep with me." Belle nodded, giving Elsa a soft smile as she took one of the blonde's hands in her own, leading Elsa to her bedroom.

Elsa felt the stiffness between her legs start to subside now, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief at that. She took off her sweatpants when they got into Belle's room, happy that at least some of the pressure was gone. At first, Elsa was a bit confused by the stark change in mood between them. Just minutes ago, she had her tongue down Belle's throat with the brunette readily pushing her hips against her hard cock, and now she was quietly lying down onto Belle's bed with the brunette settling in next to her. But, Elsa told herself, she actually didn't mind this at all. It was sweet and intimate in a way Elsa had never known before, and she found herself wanting more of this.

Belle turned on her side, their eyes meeting in the darkness of the room, and in the next few seconds she was aware of a wide, genuine smile on her lips.

"What?" Elsa asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and she didn't mind at all when Belle moved closer to her.

"Have you ever had a girl tell you no before?" Belle returned.

"Believe it or not, I have," Elsa answered, her own light smile coming to her face.

"And you listened?"

Elsa knew exactly what Belle was getting at, and part of her thought that maybe this was relating back to what Belle had shared with her while they were in the park earlier this evening.

"Always," Elsa said. And it was true, as far as she could remember. "I'm not a monster, Belle. I get caught in the moment sometimes, and tonight was one of them. But, if you tell me to stop I will. I'd never hurt you…or any woman, for that matter, like that."

Belle seemed satisfied with Elsa's answer, and the brunette turned over as she cuddled into the blonde, her back against Elsa's chest. She felt Elsa's arm drape over her stomach, pulling her a tad closer, but Belle didn't mind. She fell asleep quickly in the comfort of Elsa's arms, and she told herself she might just be in love.

* * *

 **A/N: A decently long chapter here…hope you liked it. I really enjoy writing these two characters together. I don't see this fic being longer than twenty chapters or so but it just depends on how long succeeding chapters end up being. So, I'll really start developing Elsa and Belle's relationship within the next couple of chapters.**

 **Fair warning: there will be smut in the next chapter between them, which I'm sure you'll appreciate lol.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated! Happy reading!**


	8. On Her Knees

Chapter 8

Belle's eyes opened instinctually when she heard her alarm go off. She rolled on her side and hit the 'dismiss' button on her phone's screen before turning onto her back again. It was then that she heard a muffled groan from the other side of the bed.

"Ugh…seriously, who sets an alarm on the weekend?"

Belle huffed out a laugh before she squinted her eyes when she noticed Elsa wasn't next to her in her bed. The brunette moved so she was lying across the length of her bed on her stomach, and when she popped her head over the edge, she saw Elsa lying on the floor with several pillows scattered around her.

"Why are you on the floor?" Belle asked as she took in – for the second time now – Elsa's incredibly adorable and groggy morning appearance.

"Oh, uh, I moved after you fell asleep," Elsa answered, rubbing her eyes a bit as she sat up. She gave Belle her usual, crooked grin when their eyes met, and Belle felt her heart skip a beat in the moment. "I…still don't want to cross any lines. But, um, tell me again why you have an alarm? It's Saturday," Elsa deadpanned, and her expression quickly changed to one of sarcastic playfulness, her lips set in a line and one eyebrow raised.

"I end up feeling more exhausted if I sleep way too much," Belle said. "It's only nine-thirty anyway. You don't set alarms?"

"Yeah, I do…on work days. I can sleep until one in the afternoon on weekends sometimes if I'm really that exhausted or just…hungover," she said, shooting Belle a suggestive wink.

Belle responded to Elsa's comment with a roll of her eyes. "Oh please, don't go thinking your drunken escapades are going to impress me," she teased.

"Really?" Elsa replied, a hint of sarcastic playfulness in her voice, and suddenly the blonde was on her knees, resting her arms on the edge of the bed and leaning forward just enough so their faces were several inches apart. "So what is such a beautiful woman like you impressed by then?"

Belle took it upon herself to make the first move this time, and she leaned forward those last few inches, softly pressing her lips against Elsa's. Belle wouldn't say it to Elsa, but if she was impressed by anything the most, it was Elsa's self-control. The blonde had had every opportunity the other night to take what Belle knew she wanted the most from her, but she didn't. _She even slept on the floor for God's sake_ , Belle thought. But, Elsa was also a businesswoman – a CEO of a billion dollar company no less – and she knew how to manipulate people into giving her what she wanted. Belle couldn't hold back her fear that that's what could be happening here.

The brunette pulled away from Elsa before anything could get more serious; she didn't want to lead Elsa on in any way, and she knew she had to continue to keep her boundaries.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, noticing the shift in Belle's expression to one of slight apprehension.

Belle shook her head a little as she sat up in her bed, and Elsa moved so she was sitting next to Belle now. "I guess I'm still on the fence about…this…" she said, motioning between them.

Elsa breathed out softly, keeping her eyes fixed forward for a few moments. "You know…if it's this whole CEO, intern thing we have going on then-,"

"It's not that, Elsa," Belle replied, looking at the blonde with soft eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"I…" Belle trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words. She didn't want to sound as if she didn't want to keep doing, well, whatever this was. Even though she thought of Elsa as her girlfriend now, they had only known each other for just over three weeks, so Belle wasn't exactly sure what kind of relationship they had right now. But, she had spent the night at Elsa's place and now Elsa had done the same, even though nothing went too far each time. Belle wanted to keep doing this, regardless of her reservations about what it could turn into. "I guess I'm just nervous about…how much I like you already," Belle admitted.

Even though she knew Elsa was trying to hide it, Belle could see the disappointment in the blonde's crystal blue eyes.

"Can I ask why?" Elsa got out, bringing her eyes to Belle's. "I mean…I don't think I've done anything to make you nervous or-,"

"It's not you, Elsa. Trust me, it's nothing you've done. And, I _do_ want to go out with you more, but it's hard for me to place my full trust in you right now. I, um, I was in this situation before with someone, and denying their advances on me…"

Elsa's expression softened at the notion Belle was making, and she nodded in understanding. "You think I'll take advantage of you at some point," she said. She figured there was no way to skirt around it. Belle had been hinting at it for a little while now, and while Elsa knew the brunette would tell her exactly what happened on her own time, the blonde also wanted to make sure Belle wouldn't completely shut her out from it. _Shutting people out is kind of my thing, anyway_ , Elsa thought.

"Well, when it's happened to you before…giving yourself to someone after can be one of the most challenging things ever," Belle answered.

Elsa nodded as she stood up, and she grabbed her sweatpants still on the floor from last night. "I understand, but I want you to know that what I said last night, about how I would never hurt a woman by, well, taking advantage of her, I meant it. I don't want you feel afraid of me or feel like you have to hold back because you're scared of what I'll do. And I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into doing anything with me. You can tell me 'no' at any time, and I'll listen."

"That's easier said than done," Belle said softly, going over to Elsa and placing her arms over the blonde's shoulders. It would have been and innocent, sweet gesture from Belle, but the brunette made sure to press her hips into Elsa's, and she glanced to the blonde's lips several times as she did.

"You're such a tease," Elsa answered, looking back at the slightly shorter woman, her blue eyes darkening at just the touch of Belle's body against her own, and soon she felt her back hit the bedroom wall.

Belle grinned at that. She knew she was playing a dangerous game with the blonde. She knew there might be a time when Elsa wouldn't be able to resist her, but if Elsa said she would always listen if Belle said no, then the brunette thought she might as well test that. If she ended up getting hurt again because of it, well, then that was her own mistake.

"Last night you told me no sex even though you were all over me, and now you're-,"

"That needs to stop," Belle interrupted, placing her index finger over Elsa's lips, which only made the blonde smirk in return. It maddened Belle. It was almost as if Elsa was challenging her. But oh, was she ever up for the challenge. "You need to stop assuming that any time I come onto you means I want to fuck you, because it doesn't."

"Then how come your body is right on-,"

"My body _is not_ what tells you 'yes,'" Belle said, her eyes narrowing at Elsa, yet she allowed the blonde to switch their positions nonetheless, and now she was the one pressed against the wall. But, Elsa made no additional advances, and Belle took it as an opportunity to continue. "If you want to have a relationship with me, then you need to understand that. I don't care if you have me naked on your bed. I don't care if I'm sitting there spreading my legs for you. You don't do anything to me until that word comes out of my mouth."

Elsa's smirk was gone, and even though the dark lust still burned in her eyes, there was a seriousness to her expression now. "You know how badly I want you, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to throw you on your bed last night and have my way with you…but I didn't, because I respect you too much. I want whatever kind of relationship this is with you. I want you to say yes when I ask, but I do understand that you're also a part of that decision, and you can say no whenever you feel like it… I won't hurt you unless you want me to."

Belle's eyebrows rose a little at Elsa's last comment, and it took the blonde a few moments to realize where she had suddenly taken this conversation. Elsa looked down for a second and let out a huffed laugh as she shook her head.

"I, uh…I guess that came out wrong."

"I don't think it did," Belle said back, running a hand through Elsa's hair. "Didn't know you were into that."

Elsa nodded and looked back at Belle again, giving the brunette a soft smile. "Look, I have some skeletons in my closet too, and neither of us should feel obligated to tell each other until we're ready."

Belle could only guess the secrets Elsa was keeping. Elsa had been sweet and charming to her, but Belle also knew there was a dark side to that. Belle would admit something about that excited her.

"Okay," Belle said. "We can have that type of relationship, but you know there would be a lot we'd have to talk about. Thinking about you being in control of me, telling me what to do…it's hot, and I want that. But like you said, until I'm ready to tell you about everything that happened to me last summer, it'll be hard for me to be open to a lot of the things you're probably into right now, so don't go thinking I'll just spread my legs for you whenever you say."

"That conversation can happen later," Elsa replied, taking a step back from Belle. Despite the shift in mood, Elsa was still a bit wound up from having the brunette pressed against her, and the pressure between her legs hadn't quelled at all. She was thankful she had grabbed her sweatpants prior to all of this, and she kept her arms folded in front of her, holding her sweatpants over her boxers. Belle's last comment didn't help her arousal either.

But, Elsa did get an idea. If they were going to try and do this whole dom-sub kind of thing, then they might as well start somewhere. Elsa was suddenly overcome with another shot of arousal directly between her legs, and she dropped her sweatpants to the floor. She placed her hands on Belle's waist and brought their hips together again, and Belle let out a gasp when she felt how hard Elsa's cock was against her thigh. The brunette couldn't help but think how easy it all could be for Elsa; the only thing separating them was the thin fabrics of Elsa's boxers and Belle's night pants. All Elsa had to do was rip those down and she could be inside Belle. As much as Belle would probably fantasize about that, that wasn't what she wanted right now, and she got the sense Elsa knew that too.

"I won't tell you to spread your legs until you're ready for that," Elsa said, and while her voice was low with desire, Belle could still hear a serious, knowing tone. "But what I'll tell you to do now is get on your knees for me."

"I've never done this before, Elsa…not willingly, at least."

Belle saw Elsa's eyes soften a bit, but she knew Elsa was still thinking about last night, and she knew Elsa had been turned on the moment she came onto her this morning. Belle had noticed how hard she made Elsa, and she knew if she tried to get out of this, all Elsa would do is go in the bathroom and get herself off. It wasn't that Belle didn't want to pleasure Elsa, she was just afraid she wouldn't be good enough for the blonde.

"I'll help you," Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know I won't force you into anything."

Belle nodded as she met Elsa's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered, and she subsequently dropped to her knees in front of Elsa.

Elsa thought she would cum just at the sight of Belle right now, the brunette looking up at her, submitting to her. Elsa knew there was much more to the kind of relationship they were talking about, but she could see how willing Belle was, how much Belle wanted to please her. It was hot, and it stirred something within Elsa that the blonde had never felt before.

Slowly, Belle tugged at the ends of Elsa's boxers, before they eventually fell to the ground. Elsa couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the slight pressure on her cock was gone. When she glanced down at Belle again, she could tell the brunette was looking for some kind of guidance, wanting to make sure she could please Elsa as best as she could.

"Here, take your hand," Elsa started, and Belle followed the blonde's motions, bringing one of her hands up and wrapping her fingers around the base of Elsa's erect member.

It was thick in her hand, and Belle couldn't help but feel a little intimated at knowing one day Elsa would expect Belle to take it inside her. But the thought was almost erotic to Belle, and she felt the heat between her legs intensify. With a somewhat shaky breath, Belle brought her mouth to Elsa's cock, wrapping her lips gently around the head. She kept her eyes on Elsa's the whole time, and the small moan Elsa let out was all the encouragement she needed.

Belle took a few inches into her mouth, her hand pumping slowly at the bottom half of Elsa's cock. The blonde jerked her hips slightly when Belle pulled back, letting out a quiet growl of dissatisfaction at the loss of contact.

"Keep going," Elsa said. Her voice carried no other tone except lust and desire, and Belle knew the only thing on the blonde's mind at this point was getting off.

Belle listened, and she quickened the pace of her hand as she took Elsa's cock into her mouth again, spreading the precum from the tip around it as she did. The soft moans and expletives from Elsa were like music to Belle's ears. She didn't want to think about all the other girls who had no doubt done this for Elsa before. In this moment, Belle was the one making Elsa feel this way; she was the one who would make her cum. So she pumped her hand faster still, and she moved her lips and tongue across Elsa's cock like it was her job. Because it was. And Belle swore to herself she would do whatever she needed to bring Elsa to that kind of pleasure.

Belle paused when she felt Elsa's hand weave through her hair, and she felt her head being tilted up so their eyes met. She let her lips leave Elsa's cock for the moment, a string of her saliva keeping them connected nonetheless.

"Do you want to make me cum?" Elsa asked, her deep blue eyes hazy with lust in the darkness of Belle's bedroom.

"Yes," Belle responded, nodding her head, keeping a steady pace with her hand, making sure she kept Elsa aroused and continued to push her closer to the edge of her orgasm.

"Then take all of it."

"I'm not sure-,"

"I don't like asking twice."

"Yes, Elsa."

Belle obediently dropped her gaze, and she knew Elsa would get what she wanted out of this no matter what. She took her hand off Elsa's base and instead placed her hands on the blonde's waist as she began taking Elsa's cock into her mouth again. She went down nearly four inches before she felt the tip hit her throat. _Fuck, I'm only like half way_ , Belle thought, trying her hardest not to gag, but she knew that would be a futile effort pretty soon. She pulled back to breathe, feeling some relief as she relaxed her jaw.

"Need some help?" Elsa asked, her hand finding its way to the back of Belle's head.

"Yes."

Elsa nodded down to the brunette, and Belle brought her lips to the head of Elsa's cock. She slowly ran her tongue across the tip, and she was pleased with the sharp gasp that came from Elsa in return. The brunette allowed Elsa to start pushing her cock into her mouth, and Elsa let out a sigh as she felt the warmth envelope her hard member. But this time, Elsa didn't stop when she was halfway and instead kept going until Belle's lips were pressed against the base of her cock. Elsa felt Belle's nails dig into her waist, and the slight pain that followed only made her want even more of the brunette. Belle gagged, but Elsa didn't care. She was so close, and seeing Belle kneeling in front of her with her cock in her throat was almost enough to push her over the edge.

It wasn't until Elsa saw Belle's eyes watering that she pulled back, letting Belle catch her breath for the moment, and Belle flicked her tongue over the head again, which nearly drove Elsa crazy. Elsa pushed her cock back into Belle's mouth, making the brunette take all of it again. The blonde loved it; Belle was so obedient, gagging and tearing up yet continuing to let Elsa fuck her mouth the way she wanted to. And that thought alone, of knowing how easily Belle would obey her, was enough to push Elsa to her orgasm.

"Fuck…" Elsa whined, shutting her eyes and using her free hand to brace herself against the wall in front of her as she came. She made sure to keep Belle's lips on her cock, giving the brunette no choice but to let Elsa coat her mouth with her thick cum. Elsa rested her head against her forearm, letting out heavy breaths as she started to come down from her orgasm.

She allowed Belle to stand up now, and once the brunette was in front of her, she pulled her into a deep kiss. Elsa thought tasting herself on Belle's lips and having her bare cock pressed against the brunette's hot, and no doubt, wet center would get her aroused again. But, when Elsa pulled out of the kiss and looked back into Belle's alluring hazel eyes, she was overcome with a strong feeling of loyalty to her. Here Belle was submitting to Elsa and letting the blonde know she wanted to serve her however she wanted, and because of that, Elsa felt a strong sense of responsibility to take care of Belle. After all, she was the other willing participant in this relationship.

"I, um…was that good?" Belle asked, her voice soft and reserved, almost as if she was desperately craving Elsa's approval.

"I'm pretty sure that was the best head I've ever had," Elsa said with a playful grin, to which Belle rolled her eyes as usual.

"You probably say that to every girl, right?" Belle teased, stepping away from Elsa as she let the blonde grab her boxers and sweatpants before she headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Not at all, actually," Elsa replied, leaving the bathroom door open. "I mean, maybe I think it…because I'm assuming there will be another one after that, and maybe it'll be even better. But I don't ever admit it." Elsa exited the bathroom once she put her sweatpants on to find Belle standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Elsa, I don't want to feel like I'll be just another girl to you. Like once you don't get what you want from me you'll just toss me aside to find a new girl to fuck."

"And I don't want you to feel that way either," Elsa said, going over to Belle and taking the brunette's hands in her own. "I…I know I have feelings for you, Belle. I really like you, and above all I respect you. It's been a while since I tried having a relationship with someone, and the kind I want to have with you requires complete trust and devotion to each other. Can I ask…have you ever done this before? The whole dominant-submissive thing?"

Belle shook her head, dropping her eyes for just a moment before she felt Elsa tilt her chin up, making their eyes meet again. "Have you?"

"Remember when I said I have some skeletons in my closet, just like you do? Well, I was involved in this stuff…that's what my last relationship was. Although, I think the both of us were too inexperienced to really know what we were doing with it. But these…these desires and thoughts I have can only be satisfied by someone who _wants_ to submit to them. It's a lot more than me just asking you to be on your knees all the time. If you really want to do this with me, there's a lot of specific things we'll have to talk about. I don't want to screw up with this."

"I do want this with you, Elsa," Belle affirmed with a nod, and she ran her fingers through Elsa's hair before looping her arms over the blonde's shoulders. "I never thought I was someone who would want to be a submissive, but you bring out this side of me and…I find myself wanting more of it. I think about how much passion we could have together, but I also think about the danger. I want to be able to give myself to you completely, and I want my _real_ first time to be with you. I just need to be sure."

"I'll wait as long as you need. I want you to feel comfortable and safe with me so we can get to that point together, and so you can tell me about what happened to you last summer, because I know that's what's holding you back," Elsa replied, giving Belle a soft smile, her eyes holding nothing but admiration for the brunette in this moment. "I'd never do anything to hurt you…again, unless you want me to," she finished with a suggestive wink in an effort to lighten the mood a bit.

"Why, is that something you're into?" Belle said back, pressing herself into Elsa. Even though she had admitted to knowing the dangers this kind of relationship could lead to, Belle enjoyed the dynamic she had with Elsa. She loved knowing she could tease the blonde, but she knew when it came down to it, Elsa was the one who was really in control.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Elsa answered as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Belle's for a soft kiss. "Now, can I take you out for breakfast? It's not even eleven."

"I'd love that." Belle let a smile grace her lips at how quickly Elsa went back to being her usual, charming self. She thought, with how much Elsa seemed to be committed to going on dates and hanging out with her, they could make a real relationship out of this.

* * *

 **A/N: hope this update is sufficient, but don't expect them to be fucking any time soon ;p I didn't want this chapter to be too long or span any length of time since the next chapter will encompass Belle and Elsa getting into the specifics that go into a BDSM relationship. This was sort of a filler chapter, per say, but I did want to develop their sexual relationship a little bit and also introduce the characters acknowledging the dominant-submissive dynamic. "Never Tear Us Apart" from Fifty Shades Freed also started playing as I was editing this chapter…what a coincidence lol.**

 **Also, I'm sure you guys know what happened to Belle, so fair warning as I've already started writing on the next chapter: that will be discussed directly.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me! Constructive criticism, questions, and messages are always welcome!**


	9. For You

Trigger warning(s): discussion of rape

Note: discussion of BDSM and non-con kink

 **A/N: So obviously this chapter will deal with some pretty serious stuff.**

 **We've also hit 69 followers on this story ;) …I had to lol. Thanks for the continued support. Here's a nice, long chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _*Three days later*_

Belle was already looking forward to the weekend, and it was only Tuesday. Between her intern schedule and Elsa's regular working schedule along with any meetings she had, Belle was learning to appreciate the extended time they had together over the weekends. Even though she and Jack worked in Elsa's office, the blonde was rarely even with them due to meetings and general running around to various people within her company. Their conversations and even interactions were limited, and Belle just felt as if the blonde wasn't really paying attention to her. She knew it was selfish to want that, but after what they had talked about on Saturday, Belle couldn't help but wonder if Elsa was regretting it.

"Hello, hello, the ice prince returns!"

Belle glanced up from her laptop screen as Jack entered the room, and he flashed her a sweet smile as he placed two iced coffees and a bag from Dunkin' on the table.

"Also, I'm pretty sure getting lunch is your job. Ya know, the whole intern thing and all," he said.

"Well, _I'm_ pretty sure _you_ were the one who offered to get lunch if I finished these website designs," Belle answered with a grin, taking one of the iced coffees. "And ice prince? Really?"

Jack waved his hand around as he sat next to Belle. "With Elsa being the ice queen CEO that she is, and I'm her brother, that makes me the prince."

Belle rolled her eyes, like usual. "I think snow prince flows a bit better."

"Wow, you sure do have a response for everything…you talk back to Elsa with that mouth?" Jack teased, shooting Belle a playful yet knowing wink.

"I have no idea why you're saying it like that." Belle tried to play it off as she looked back to her laptop screen, moving a few things around on the website template, but she found herself distracted by Jack and his prying grin.

"Oh please, do you think I don't know all about my sister's sexual encounters?"

Belle nearly spat out her iced coffee.

"Why do you have to phrase it that way? And there's no way she told you."

Jack inched his chair a bit closer to Belle, and he rested his elbows on the glass table. "She didn't have to tell me. We went out for dinner Saturday night and it was like she was on Cloud Nine. I've never seen her this caught up over a girl…she's really taken with you."

Belle blushed slightly at Jack's comment. He was sweet, and she could tell how much he cared about Elsa with how invested he was in making sure Elsa was getting into a good relationship.

"Well, that's comforting to know," Belle answered. "I know this will sound stupid, but sometimes I feel like she just forgets about what we do on the weekends. I understand work gets in the way, but I can't help but feel as if she's ignoring me."

Jack shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. "I get that. But don't worry, Elsa would never just ignore you. She's told me about how much she wants to make something work with you. You should go out with her tonight. Or, on week nights in general."

"I would, but I live all the way down in the Village. The trip back home for either of us would be too much, especially after the hours she puts in here sometimes."

"You could always spend the night at her place," Jack suggested. "You've done it before, and Elsa would gladly let you stay whenever you wanted. I'm sure that will be a lot harder to do once you start grad school, but in the meantime, I'm sure something like that will really help you two get this relationship rolling."

Belle returned Jack's smile with her own teasing grin. "What, like it's not rolling already?"

Jack swatted at Belle's arm, laughing quietly as he leaned back in his chair. "Come on, you know what I meant."

"Hm…no, I don't think I do."

Now Jack was the one who rolled his eyes. "Please, Elsa can only be emotionally invested in a relationship for so long. It's only a matter of time before uh…ya know…" Jack trailed off as he made a thrusting motion with his hips.

"Ew! Okay, I didn't need to see _you_ doing that," Belle exclaimed, covering her eyes, which she knew was over dramatic, but she could do that sort of thing with Jack.

Belle's attention was drawn to her phone's screen lighting up, and she unlocked it when she saw she had received a text from Elsa. She felt her heart beat faster just at seeing the blonde's name. She really was in deep with this.

 _Elsa: I want you to come over tonight. My meeting just finished so I'm going home now. Tell Jack to lock up my office when he leaves, and I can send Matthew over to give you a ride to my place whenever you're done._

The brunette blushed as she read the text, and she almost felt bad that she was slightly aroused by Elsa's commanding tone even through a message. Jack was now engrossed in his task of finishing the website design he had started earlier today, so Belle took the time to respond.

 _Belle: It's only a few blocks walk, don't worry about sending Matthew. But, thanks for the offer. Maybe I can pick up some dinner on my way?_

 _Elsa: So thoughtful ;) but that would be great. I never object to pizza._

 _Belle: Sounds good. I'll see you tonight._

Belle wasn't sure if she should be comfortable or nervous that she had just agreed to be with Elsa tonight with absolutely no idea of _why_ Elsa actually wanted her to come over. She figured her blind devotion to the blonde was what would end up getting her in trouble at some point. Belle set her boundaries with Elsa when it came to sex very well, and she was strict about it. But general things like this…she needed to get better at it.

* * *

Elsa sat at her kitchen table with her laptop in front of her. She was still working on a new contract with Weselton Industries. It was starting to annoy her that this had been in the works for nearly a month now. Usually, any company she had ties with were easier to work with and renewed or revised their contracts with each other quickly. _If this doofus didn't take nearly a whole week to respond in the first place…_ Elsa muttered to herself as her eyes scanned over the pages. Weselton was so picky about…literally everything. He still wouldn't budge on dropping Frost Marketing's profit share to twelve percent. In fact, she thought she would have to travel out to their headquarters in Vancouver in order to get this resolved soon enough.

At hearing the knock at her door, Elsa sighed out in relief and shut her laptop. She still had a few hours until she could expect Belle to show up. She knew she needed to talk to someone before she pursued a relationship with Belle any further.

Elsa opened her door and smiled softly at the redhead standing before her.

"Hey," Elsa said.

"So what's up?" Ariel asked as she walked into Elsa's apartment, setting her bag down on the gray leather couch in the living room. "I know you only like hooking up with me nowadays when we're completely wasted, so I'm assuming this isn't that kind of thing."

The redhead's tone was light, which made Elsa relax a bit. The blonde had hesitated a lot when she was debating whether or not to call Ariel. But, she figured if she wanted to get a relationship right with Belle, then Ariel was the best person to talk to about it.

"Yeah, um, well…I'm thinking about getting into a relationship with someone," Elsa started.

"Really?" Ariel said, stopping Elsa before she could continue. "That's great!"

"Well, it'll be more than whatever you'd consider a regular relationship. I thought I could talk to you so that I won't screw it up this time."

At Elsa's comment, Ariel's smile faltered a bit with understanding. "Elsa, you didn't mess anything up with what we had. It was mutual…neither of us really knew what we were doing."

Elsa didn't want to think about all the specifics of her past relationship with Ariel. They had dated each other their last three years of undergraduate, but they were never public about it, which was the part that amazed Elsa. Everyone else saw them as just this friends-with-benefits sort of thing, but Elsa had nearly convinced herself at some points that they had been in love. Obviously, she now knew that was never the case. They had broken things off shortly before they graduated, and they stuck to drunken hook ups ever since. But through all that, they managed to remain friends, and deep down, both of them cared greatly for each other.

"So you want to do that with this girl? The whole BDSM thing?" Ariel asked, pulling Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa took a seat next to Ariel on the couch and nodded. "Yeah. I talked about it a little with her over the weekend, and she's open to it too. But, I told her we'd need to work out specifics…ya know, like we never did," Elsa said, a slight teasing note to the end of her statement.

"Hey, we were young and you were – and still are – so hot. I would've let you do anything to me even if I wasn't sure if I wanted it or not. Well…I really _did_ let you do whatever you wanted," Ariel finished with a soft laugh.

"But see, that's what I want to avoid," Elsa replied, running a hand through her hair as she avoided Ariel's eyes for a short moment. "I…I don't want that grey area. I get it; we tried a lot of things together and sometimes it was pretty fucked up, and I know that's part of finding out what we liked and what we didn't. But, uh, she's never done anything like this, and I don't want to hurt her. She's already so reserved with me when it comes to sex and -,"

"Oh shit, you haven't fucked her yet?"

Elsa shot Ariel a half-serious, half-mocking glare, to which Ariel just rolled her eyes. "I mean, over the weekend she gave me head, so, that's a start. She's really, _really_ inexperienced, and I just want to make sure I'm not pushing her into anything or being too aggressive with her."

Ariel looked at Elsa with soft eyes for a few moments. She almost missed the way Elsa got caught up in her thoughts, her expression pensive as she tried to work her way through a problem. _Almost_. While Ariel would never admit it out loud, she knew there had been a moment in time where she had been in love with Elsa. But she also knew that what they had had with each other was unhealthy. Breaking things off had been for their own good, and now Ariel was happy to help Elsa start a new relationship.

"Well," Ariel started, "I think if you're going to pursue something like this with her, you need to start with safe words. You can decide that together, but just like, whatever word she can say that instantly stops whatever is going on. You say she's inexperienced, so you need to let her have some say and control in what goes on."

"She's pretty firm when it comes to sex," Elsa said with a short nod. "Actually…very firm. She's smart…she'll know when she's ready."

"That's good. But, you still need a safe word with her. When you start trying things and going out of your comfort zone, she might not know if she wants it or not, and if she can't communicate that to you in a way where you _know_ to stop…well, then that never ends well. You also need to make a list – what you like, don't like, want to try. You get the drift. And both of you make this list. That way, you can start with the things you both know you like and go from there. Oh, and coming back to safe words, I know you can get caught up in the moment sometimes, but if she's telling you 'no' before you've even done anything, then you better stop. Not saying you didn't stop whenever I told you to, but you know what I mean."

Elsa nodded and gave Ariel a genuine smile. The blonde knew that learning from her past mistakes would be crucial to creating a healthy relationship with Belle. It wasn't that she considered _Ariel_ the mistake. No, Elsa was extremely thankful for the relationship they had had together. Rather, some of the things they did to each other during that relationship – physically and emotionally – were not things that Elsa wanted to repeat with Belle.

"I appreciate it, Ariel," Elsa said. "I'm sure it'll be slow going for a little while. But, I'm willing to wait."

Ariel let a wide grin make its way onto her lips. It was obvious that Elsa was absolutely smitten over this girl, and the redhead was happy for her friend. "I think you're in love," Ariel teased.

Elsa huffed out a laugh and glanced down at her feet. "I, uh, I don't want to say anything too soon, but I do like her. I like her a lot, and I don't want to be too pushy with this stuff because I don't know, sort of, what her limit is, ya know?"

"Well, that's what a list is for," Ariel answered. "You can talk about things beforehand, and if you're getting the impression that she might not want to do something, you can just avoid it rather than finding out too late. You still into a lot of the same stuff?"

Elsa met Ariel's eyes, and for a brief moment both women could feel the unspoken tension that still lingered between them. But Ariel knew Elsa had moved on, and Elsa knew she wouldn't let herself cheat on Belle, so they both pushed the feeling away.

"Yeah," Elsa said shortly. "Same stuff. The typical stuff, I guess."

Ariel raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and Elsa knew what she was getting at.

"I definitely can't bring that up to her on my own so soon. If she wants to know about it, she can ask," Elsa continued. She obviously wouldn't tell Ariel why, but even then, Elsa figured it probably wasn't the best course of action to tell any partner about the more…fucked up things – if she would put it that way – she was into.

"I'm not saying to. I was just asking if the whole…non-con thing still turned you on," Ariel said with a soft laugh, letting Elsa know that she didn't need to feel ashamed about it.

"I just…Ariel, you have to see how messed up that is."

"Hey, we did it quite a few times, and nothing went wrong," Ariel answered, resting her hand over Elsa's. "If anything, it shows how much you trust your partner."

Elsa sighed out and nodded as she gave Ariel's hand a soft squeeze. "I know. I mean, it's not like that's…my number one thing," she said, allowing a breathy laugh to escape her.

"No, but you _do_ like it rough."

"But there's a difference between rough sex and setting up an entire non-con scene with your partner," Elsa replied. "And then there's that very, _very_ fine line where a non-con scene could become actual-,"

Elsa stopped herself as she shook her head. She couldn't even bring herself to say the word.

"Hey," Ariel said softly, waiting for Elsa to meet her eyes before she spoke again. It took a few moments, but soon enough she was looking back into the blonde's deep blue eyes. "You're not like that. I know we made a lot of mistakes when we were together, but there was never a moment where you crossed the line with me, sexually or physically. Even though it might have seemed that way at times. We tested our boundaries, pushed them, and expanded them. You never forced me to do anything I didn't want to, and whenever I had had enough and wanted to stop, you listened. You won't screw this up with her. I know you'll be good to her."

* * *

Belle arrived at Elsa's apartment about an hour after Ariel had left. Elsa was glad that Ariel hadn't stayed too long, as she had avoided a potential 'having to explain to Belle why an extremely attractive young woman was leaving her apartment' situation. Of course, the thought of even hooking up with anyone except Belle hadn't even crossed Elsa's mind recently. She was determined to get this right and cheating on Belle was something that was totally out of the question at this point.

Elsa had also followed Ariel's advice, and the blonde wrote out a list of things she liked, disliked, and wanted to try as far as a sexual relationship went. But, she wasn't going to bring that up tonight until she got the feeling that Belle would be receptive to it. She knew she would have to take things extra slow given Belle's inexperience.

Elsa smiled when she saw Belle standing at her door, a couple Pepsis and a pizza box in her hands.

"Hey," Elsa said, letting the brunette into her apartment. "Thanks for food."

Belle laughed at the comment and the way Elsa's face lit up when she had seen the pizza box. It was cute, and she would never tire of Elsa's more relaxed and loose mood whenever she was out of the office. Belle set the box down on the table next to Elsa's kitchen, and the blonde was quick to grab a couple plates for the both of them.

"So, I actually wanted to talk to you about some stuff," Elsa said as she took a slice of pizza onto her plate. "Ya know, relating to last weekend."

"Yeah, and I was thinking as I was coming here…I trust you enough, and there are some things I want to tell you too," Belle replied, keeping her tone light. She wanted Elsa to know she was open to talking about anything. If they wanted to make this work it had to be a two-way street.

"Oh, well…I'm all ears," Elsa said, giving the brunette a soft, encouraging smile. She already knew where this conversation was heading, and she was glad that Belle was taking the step to actually tell her what had happened last summer. Elsa had a pretty good idea, but she definitely needed to hear it from Belle. "But, don't feel like you have to do this. I, uh, I want to be able to respect your boundaries, so obviously you sharing something…personal…with me is a privilege I don't want to give up."

Belle glanced down for a moment. She wanted to let herself smile uncontrollably at how good Elsa had been treating her for the few weeks they'd been "dating" – Belle still wasn't sure if that was the word she would use for their relationship right now. But, regardless of what they were, Elsa had been nothing but respectful with Belle. The brunette almost felt bad for being shocked at how well Elsa was able to control herself. Elsa was stronger than her, had more money, more power than she did; Elsa could have easily had her way with Belle at any given moment and yet she never pushed Belle to do anything she didn't want to. And to her own credit, Belle _was_ good at setting her sexual boundaries with Elsa. In a way, Elsa was going to have to earn it.

"Well," Belle started, taking in a breath as she brought her eyes back to Elsa's. "Last summer I went to Boston for another internship…business, marketing, all that same stuff. It was an eight-week internship, so uh, I guess that sort of contributed to the situation I got myself into. But, the company I interned with…the CEO of it-,"

"Which company?" Elsa chimed in as she took a sip from her Pepsi can. "If you don't want me to know that's fine. I'm just-,"

"Advanced Marketing Directives," Belle answered.

"Ah. Yeah…I know who you're gonna talk about already," Elsa said. "But um, go on. Sorry."

Belle nodded. She was already feeling the tears pricking her eyes. The only other person who knew was Adam. And here she was now, opening up to a woman she was probably in love with about the worst time in her life. But she needed to do this. She trusted Elsa enough, and she trusted herself enough to be able to get through those memories again.

"The CEO…I don't say his name, but uh, I was always his favorite intern from day one. He always told me how he liked my insight and how hard I worked, and I was dumb enough to believe that he was sincere in his comments. But hey, I was a junior in college and I wanted to make connections in the business. I was so stupid, though. I should've noticed how he-,"

Belle paused as she took a deep breath, and she used all her power to hold back a sob when she felt Elsa's hand over hers. Her thoughts were getting all jumbled as she tried to sort through them. She wanted Elsa to know what happened, but she couldn't let herself get too specific out of respect for her own mental health; she didn't want to recall everything and every time it happened.

"Hey," Elsa said, her voice… _God, her voice_. Belle could get swept up in Elsa's smooth tone at any point. The blonde's tone was always comforting to Belle, yet it still held an air of command to it. Belle loved it. "You can stop if you don't want to-,"

"No, I-I want to do this. I need to get this off my chest, Elsa." Belle took another breath, calming herself a bit and feeling more comfortable from the contact of Elsa's hand over her own. "He was always complimenting me. But like, more than was normal. He'd comment on my appearance, flirt with me all the time. I wasn't attracted to him at all, and I never said or did anything that would've given him the impression I was interested. But I guess I wasn't aggressive enough with declining him, like I should have said something to someone sooner and maybe they could have stopped it. I was so, _so_ stupid like I knew he was coming onto me and I never asked for it and I never wanted it but he…he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"About four weeks into the internship he called me to his office and he asked me out and that was the first time I told him I didn't want anything from him like that, and I think that's when he just snapped. He just kept telling me that _I_ was wrong and I _did_ want it and he was…so much stronger and I…I can still feel him. Hitting me. Holding me down…he was so strong…and I couldn't move and he just…I tried to yell but he just kept…"

Belle couldn't talk anymore. She tried, because she wanted Elsa to know. But all that came out were soft cries as Belle let herself break down. She felt the tears running down her cheeks, and then she felt a soft hand on her face. When she was able to focus her vision, she saw Elsa kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing is your fault, Belle," Elsa said softly, lacing their fingers together and giving Belle's hand a soft squeeze.

Belle shook her head. "No, I-I should've _done_ something more like why didn't I make it clear that I didn't want-,"

"You did. You told him no and he didn't listen."

There was a heavy silence between them for several moments as Belle let Elsa's words sink in. Elsa kept her eyes on Belle's, and she saw the pain that had been held in those deep, hazel eyes. In this moment Elsa thought Belle was the bravest woman in the world. To be able to trust her with this – Elsa felt honored by it. But her heart also broke for the brunette.

"He raped me, Elsa…"

Even though she knew it was coming, Elsa couldn't help her breath catching in her throat, and she clenched her jaw to try and hold back tears of her own. She knew exactly who Belle was talking about this whole time. Gaston Bordeau – an awful man from a small town in France who forced his way to the top of the business and marketing world. He sickened Elsa. She had never even done business with him, and she knew she never would.

"Yeah, he did," Elsa said back, her voice quiet as she kept her eyes steady on Belle. "And nothing was your fault. He's a predator and he's a rapist, Belle. And I…I swear to God if I ever see him, I'll fucking kill him."

"I just…I'm sorry, Elsa."

"What? Why?"

"I know what you want out of me and I don't think I'll be able to…at least not for a little while longer."

Elsa almost laughed. "Belle, I will never look at you as just a girl I want to sleep with, because that's not true. Sure, maybe when we first met my mind went straight to the gutter." Elsa smiled at the soft laugh she received from Belle. "But, that changed so quickly. You…are so beautiful and incredible, and I don't want to give up a chance at…I don't know, maybe falling in love with you. What you went through…what he _did_ to you, it makes me feel an anger I've never felt before, and I want him to fucking pay for it. You deserve so much better than that, Belle. Have you, uh, ever thought about reporting it?"

"What are they going to do for me?" Belle said back, and she let herself lean forward a bit so her forehead was resting against Elsa's shoulder. "It's my word against his, and who do you think they'll believe? The rich, successful CEO or the college girl who just wants a job?"

"But I could help," Elsa answered, and she moved her arms so they were around Belle's waist, bringing the brunette closer against her. She felt Belle tense for a moment, but the brunette quickly relaxed in her embrace. "He can't get away with this. I don't even want to think about how many other girls he's probably hurt. But I don't want to make you do that if you don't want to. It's just…I'm suggesting it. I want to do whatever I can for you. But, thank you…for telling me."

Elsa felt Belle nod against her neck, and she pressed a soft kiss to the side of Belle's head. She heard Belle's breathing level out a bit, and when the brunette pulled away her eyes were still glistening with tears.

"I trust you, Elsa," Belle said. "I…I want this with you. I want to be able to give myself to you, but I need time. I know you say that's not all you care about, but come on, Elsa, you're used to having sex often and that's okay. I just don't want you to feel like I'm leading you on all the time or something."

Elsa shook her head, and a slight smile made its way to her lips. "Please, I'll wait as long as I need to. We'll work through this together. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"Um…yeah, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Belle asked. She wiped her tears away with her hand as she swatted lightly at Elsa's shoulders, trying her best to lift her mood.

"It is, but it feels so petty now. Like, you just told me-,"

"It's okay, Elsa. I…I think I'd like to talk about it. About us. It'll take my mind away from him, and I want that more than anything. I want to start something with you and, I don't know, talking about kinky stuff could be fun?"

Elsa chuckled at that, and Belle smiled in return. She motioned for Belle to follow her, and she took the sheet of paper she had written her list on as they walked to the couch. Elsa was a little surprised when Belle sat down so close to her, the brunette pulling her legs onto the couch as she leaned against Elsa's shoulder. But Elsa wouldn't object, and she put her arm around Belle's shoulder as she propped her feet on the coffee table.

"So, uh, I talked with someone about this before you came over. We…have a history together and I figured she could help me with making sure I do things right with you. So I came up with a list. It has things I know I like, don't like, and things I'd want to try with you. We can talk about it and you can tell me what you might like too. That way we can avoid…risky situations, to say the least. And, don't feel like everything has to be related to sex, because it doesn't."

Belle nodded as she pressed herself closer against Elsa, if that was even possible. Elsa handed her the list, and once she did she rested her free hand on Belle's thigh. It was probably meant to be a reassuring gesture, but Belle couldn't help the heat that shot up her leg right to her core.

"First thing, though, is a safe word," Elsa said. "For when we do get into the sexual stuff, you can tell me if something is okay, to slow down, or to stop altogether."

"How come I can't just say 'no?'"

Elsa took in a breath and darted her eyes around her apartment for a moment. "That's…a tricky one, Belle. You'll see as you read the list and we talk about getting into this stuff more. But it's really important we have a safe word. I was thinking something basic, like green, yellow, red? So if we're trying something and I ask you if you're okay, and you say 'green,' then I know I can keep going. If you say 'yellow,' then I'll slow down or lighten up, and if you say 'red,' I'll stop completely."

"Okay," Belle answered. "Yeah, that works." She glanced over Elsa's list, first at the column labeled 'Likes.' "So, you want to be in control…never would have guessed," Belle joked, and Elsa huffed out a soft laugh in response.

"I get pretty specific, so if there's anything you want to know more about just ask. I don't expect you to have experience with this stuff."

"Bondage. Elaborate, please. I want to know all the ways you'd like to tie me up," Belle said, a playful grin on her face as she nudged Elsa with her elbow.

"I use handcuffs or my ties. Behind your back and over your head are the easiest and, for me, the hottest. I'll only use them on your wrists. I don't really like binding your feet and legs down because I enjoy having them over my shoulders or around my waist when I'm-,"

Elsa cut herself off before she rambled too much, and just thinking about having Belle tied to her bed was turning her on.

"Oh, please, finish that sentence," Belle encouraged, and she tilted Elsa's head so their eyes met. Belle could see it – the lust, the want in Elsa's eyes. While she knew this was supposed to be a tame conversation for them to figure out the specifics of their relationship, she loved knowing that Elsa thought about her like this.

"When I'm fucking you," Elsa said.

"Guess you'll have to get yourself off on that for a little while longer then," Belle teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes and huffed out in frustration. "Let's…move on before I get too wound up."

Belle nodded as her eyes scanned over the list. Most of it was stuff she was expecting: the bondage, Elsa being the dominant one, the choking. While Elsa was right – she didn't have experience with this stuff – she still knew she would like it, especially if Elsa was the one doing it to her. But one caught her eye.

"I want to push your limits and I want to hurt you," Belle read.

Elsa took that as her cue to explain. "Right, so…I like it rough sometimes. Well, a lot of times, I guess. So sometimes it might be painful for you. Maybe a new position or something, or if I'm holding your wrists down too hard ya know. That goes for other kinds of sex too, like if you're giving me head. What we did last weekend, I know I pushed you a bit, and I'll do more than that moving forward. I also like to leave scratches, bites, bruises on you. And, I like if you do that to me too. But it's not just rough for the hell of it. I always want there to be passion in it. That's always the best to me."

"So when you say you like it if you have scratches and stuff…do you mean like, you want me to hurt you too?" Belle asked, squinting her eyes a bit as she looked to Elsa.

"Yeah, you can. If there's a bit of a struggle or if you want to be rough with me too, that's definitely fair game. But I also mean it as in, if you're leaving scratches on my back or bites on my shoulder it probably means we're having really good sex."

Belle nodded as she took a breath. She would admit, it was a little intense for her to hear Elsa talk about the things she wanted to do to her, but she appreciated Elsa's openness with it.

"Is there anything you know you would like?" Elsa asked, brushing some of Belle's hair out of her face.

"Right now, all of that is good. I can't think of anything off the top of my head. But, uh, do you want me to call you anything specific when we do this?"

"For you, hearing 'Yes, Elsa' is all I need," Elsa replied, a slight grin on her lips and her eyes met Belle's. "What about you?"

Belle grabbed a pen that was lying on the coffee table and wrote on the list for a few moments before she handed it back to Elsa.

"I want some control over what happens and I want you to tell me I'm a good girl," Elsa read off the piece of paper.

"I need that reassurance, Elsa," Belle said. "You're clearly the one with more experience here, and I don't want you thinking you can take advantage of that. Sometimes I might be a little hesitant or unsure if I'm doing something right. I want you to tell me if I'm doing a good job, if I'm giving you the pleasure you want from me."

"You have just as much control as I do," Elsa replied as she turned her eyes back to Belle. "Go back to our safe words whenever you want, and I'll listen. I want you to feel as much pleasure as I do, and if that's not happening then I'm crossing a line, and I don't want to do that. And of course, if you do something I like, you're always my good girl."

Belle thought for a second as she looked at Elsa's list again, this time at the section listed 'Dislikes.' _Of course_ … Elsa didn't like being the submissive one for anything. Belle expected that from the start. But, to Belle's surprise, that was the only thing Elsa specifically listed as something she didn't like.

"So, you're pretty open to anything then, I guess?" Belle asked.

Elsa shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, being submissive is just something I'll never do, but that doesn't mean I have to be on top all the time. If there's ever anything you think of that you might want to try, chances are I'll be down for it."

"I was kind of thinking…just in general, like, what would you call your girlfriend?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, I have a thing for calling you baby girl…a lot, probably. Especially during sex. You know…"

Elsa raised her eyebrows a bit as she gave Belle and expectant look, and soon the brunette caught Elsa's drift.

"Ahh, so you mean like, the whole baby girl-daddy thing?"

"Well, when you say it like that it kind of-,"

"No, no, you don't have to explain it. I'd love it if you called me that, even in general, not just during sex," Belle replied, leaning into Elsa a bit as she smirked. "And I'll take your lead with that too. I would _not_ mind it if you wanted me to be all-," Belle paused as she looped her arms over Elsa's shoulders, her lips centimeters from Elsa's ear as she whispered, "Yes daddy, I do."

Elsa felt a jolt of arousal go straight between her legs as hearing Belle say the words, and she leaned forward the few inches between them and pressed a soft kiss to Belle's lips. She never thought she would be incredibly into that sort of thing, but the way Belle said it, her voice low and filled with seduction, it drove Elsa crazy, and she knew she wanted to hear that more.

"There was one thing under the list of what you like _and_ want to try, that I wanted to ask about," Belle said softly once she broke the kiss. Elsa followed Belle's finger as the brunette pointed to the last thing on the list. Elsa mentally berated herself for even putting it there, but Belle deserved to know. "Force-slash-non-consensual scenes," Belle continued, her voice still quiet as she put her arm around Elsa's shoulder again.

Elsa let out a breath as she glanced away from Belle, but the brunette was quick to place her hand on Elsa's cheek, bringing their eyes to meet again.

"Don't…feel bad about it," Belle said. "If that's something you're into, I want to know and understand what you mean by it. And…how we would set up something like that."

"Right," Elsa started. "That's why safe words are so important. I…I get caught in the moment a lot, and making you do something you might be unsure of at first, I get off on that. And, unless I hear those safe words, I don't care what you're telling me. So you have to know that that's the way you tell me if something is getting too intense for you or if you're _really_ unsure about doing something. And with a non-con scene, you have to come up with a special safe word for that. One where you and I _both_ know to stop if it's said. Because in that scenario, if you tell me 'red' or whatever, I still won't listen. We need a word that's only for that kind of situation, otherwise it becomes actual…uh, well, you know…

"But, we can cross that bridge when we get there. It's not something I _have_ to do, so I don't want you to be thinking that I would ever just hurt you like that. You're inexperienced with this stuff, and that takes a great amount of trust and love between partners to do. I'll push you to do more and I will hurt you sometimes, but always within reason. Jeez, I'm sorry…that really sounds so fucked up when I actually say it."

Belle shook her head as she kissed Elsa softly. "I don't think it's fucked up. I think, like you said, when we get there we can talk about it again, and I think it could be hot. But, I am curious, how did you figure out you were into that?"

"Uhh…I don't think you really want to know that," Elsa said with a breathy laugh.

"Oh, but I do," Belle answered, and she swung her leg over Elsa's hips so she was straddling the blonde. She knew how easily she turned Elsa on, and she made a point of shifting her hips, grinding against Elsa's core just slightly. But the sharp breath Elsa took was worth it, and Belle nearly moaned when she felt Elsa's hard grip on her waist, holding her in place.

"Fine," Elsa said, keeping their lips just inches apart, feeling Belle's warm breath on her skin did nothing to quell the growing pressure between her legs. "My last relationship was with Ariel Triton…I'm sure you know who she is. We dated for a few years in college and we were into all that kinky, BDSM stuff. But we really had no idea what we were doing. We did a lot of fucked up shit and basically there was one time where I didn't really know if she wanted to do something, but I kept going anyway because she was so hot and she wasn't telling me to stop. So after I was done fucking her senseless I asked her if she really wanted it, and she said she wasn't sure but she thought it was the hottest sex we ever had. So, we did that a lot, and we came up with a safe word for it so that if she ever really didn't want to do it, I'd stop."

"You're right," Belle answered, her voice quiet as she brushed her lips over Elsa's. "That does sound pretty fucked up."

"You're such a tease. You keep coming onto me like this-,"

"Pretty sure you were the one coming on me, but okay."

"You're really dedicated to testing my self-control, aren't you?"

Belle nodded, biting her lip as she let her hands drop from Elsa's shoulders to the waistband of the blonde's thin pajama pants. She could feel Elsa's erection pressing against her hot center. Belle knew how wet she was, and she wished she was ready to take that step with Elsa. But she wasn't. She hesitated as she looked down at her hands, and Elsa noticed her apprehension.

"Hey," Elsa said softly, taking Belle's hands in her own. "I want you to feel comfortable with me…physically, sexually, and emotionally. I'll take everything as slow as you want me to. I won't do anything to you until we actually reach that point."

"I just wish I could be…open to you, if that makes sense," Belle answered. "You're so used to just having sex, even with girls you'll never see again, and part of me is jealous of _them_ , because I wish I could be like that to you."

Elsa shook her head as she ran a hand through Belle's hair, looking back at the brunette with understanding. "You went through something I wish would never happen to anyone, and I get how that's made you more reserved with this kind of stuff. But I'm hoping that I can help you be more comfortable with it. You're right…I'm used to it. I'm not shy about flirting with someone or making it clear I want to have sex with them. I want to keep doing that with you, so you know it's not something you need to be nervous about."

Belle nodded and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It wasn't heated anymore. It was trusting, and Elsa could feel Belle relax against her lips.

"How about this," Elsa said when Belle pulled away. "Let's go out Friday night. We can go for dinner or something, and after you can come home with me and we'll see where it goes. I don't want you to automatically think that means it'll turn into sex. Maybe instead…I could do something for you. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Belle replied, smiling when their eyes met.

"So, uh, do you want to come to bed with me? I can always sleep on the couch if you want, but-,"

Elsa was silenced with a soft kiss from Belle, and if she was able to control herself enough, Elsa would want to kiss Belle all night. _Not the only thing I'd want to do all night with her_ , Elsa thought. But she quickly pushed the notion away.

"I think that's a good start," Belle said, taking Elsa's hand again as she stood up.

The pair walked to Elsa's room, and Elsa instantly pressed herself against Belle's back, placing her arm over the brunette's waist once they were both settled in her bed. Elsa was pretty sure Belle had fallen asleep almost instantly after her head hit the pillow, so she took the time to admire the brunette. She felt a tightness in her chest, almost as if her heart was trying to tell her that yes, she could be in love with this girl. Falling asleep next to Belle…falling _for_ Belle – it was a bit scary for Elsa, but it was also comforting in a way, and it was something Elsa wanted to get used to.

* * *

 **A/N: well this chapter got long really fast lol. I didn't want to make anything too graphic with Belle's recalling of her assault, because we'll get into more of the specifics a little later.**

 **We also had Elsa and Belle take a big step in their relationship so you guys will certainly see some…** _ **scenes**_ **…between them pretty soon. Maybe in the next chapter! Guess you'll just have to find out!**

 **I also have a poll up on my profile about whether I should re-upload my old stories as an archive of sorts. Please vote if you'd like or just let me know your opinion in a comment or message!**

 **Thanks again for the continued support. As always, comments/messages are welcome.**

 **-AWickedIceQueen**


End file.
